Unlock Me From This Cage
by xXMidnight-ShadowXx
Summary: Haruko is a thirteen year old girl who always thinks she's never herself.One day, she wishes to be herself and finds an egg on her bed!And what's this mark on her arm that make the guardians so shocked about it? IkutoxOCxKukai!CH.19 IS AN ANNOUNCEMENT!
1. Chapter 1

Yo

**Shadow: Yo! This is my first fanfic. I hope you all will like it!**

**Charas: Shugo Chara doesn't belong to Shadow. Her own characters are the only things that belong to her in this story.**

**Shadow: Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

A thirteen year old girl with short black hair boredly walked out of her eighth grade class. With her hands in her pockets and a blank expression planted on her face, she let out a big sigh as she stared at the sky. The girl glared at the sun, which was burning the poor girl's face from the heat.

'_Damn sun should go burn in hell…' _

As the girl was about to walk again, an energetic boy jumped on her back. "Hey Haruko-sempai!" he yelled in her ear with a big grin on his face. A chibi person with green hair with a star clip floated next to him. Haruko sighed again.

" Kukai, get off me. Your heavy and the sun is seriously trying to kill me in this heat. "

Kukai jumped off Haruko's back as she brushed herself off. " Anyway, what do you want?" she asked.

" Well I decided to see my friends at Seiyo Elementary and I was wondering if you wanna come with."

"What the hell is a Seiyo?"

"Oh right I forgot you just came so this school this year so you didn't go to the school."

"Oh. It's a school?"

"Yeah. Do you wanna go?"

" Sure. I got nothing else to do." Kukai smiled and grabbed her hand. Haruko's eyes widened.

'_Oh no…He's gonna tell me to-'_

"RUN SEMPAI!!" Kukai yelled as he ran full speed to his old school, dragging the girl along with him.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

* * *

**(Haruko's POV)**

"Well, here we are!" Kukai yelled happily. He looked at me and sweatdropped because I looked like I was seriously about to die. "Gomen, gomen. Did I run to fast?"

I looked up at him as said," Ya think? "

"Anyway, this is Seiyo Elementary!"

I gawked at the largeness of this school. It looked like a castle for crying out loud! "_You _went to this school?!"

"Yeah. Anyway, let's go see my friends. I think they should be at the Royal Garden by now. I wonder what the new Jack and Queen look like!" he grinned and ran off,not wanting to wait any longer.

"The Royal what? And what are these guardia- Kukai! Wait!" I yelled running after him.

* * *

**(At the Royal Garden)**

The guardians were discussing… something… But Amu was looking down thinking about her X egg. 'Dia…' A hand somehow landed on top of her head.

"Today's snacks are brownies and rice crackers? That's weird." A voice said. Amu looked up to see the ex-Jack himself.

"Kukai?!"

"Kukai!! Did you get expelled from school?" Yaya yelled.

"Of course not! Don't you know that my school is near yours?" he smiled.

"Who's that?" Rima asked. Kairi adjusted his glasses a bit.

"I think that's the former Jack, Kukai-sempai."

"Ahh, so you're the new guardians! Nice to meet you! Oh and guys this is-" Kukai stopped after seeing his short haired friend is missing. "Uh…where is she…?"

"Where's who?" Tadase asked. As if right on time, I bursted from the door panting once again. I held my jacket in one hand ready to slap Kukai with it. I finally cooled of since I was only wearing a white polo t-shirt and tie.

"Kukai…!" I growled. Kukai sweatdropped. He held his hands nervously infront of him.

"Uhh….Haruko-sempai! There you are! Sorry did I leave you again…?" he nervously asked. Hey, if you were him you'd be scared too. You could see a black aura around me.

The guardians and charas watched, afraid of what the girl might do to the boy.

"Yes… And you better runaway in three…" Kukai's eyes widened.

"Two…" He shook in fear as the dark aura got even darker if that's possible.

"One-! Hey those flowers look pretty!" I happily yelled as I ran over to a flowerbed that had all kinds of blue and purple lilies. The dark aura quickly disappeared and was replaced with a happy one as I poked a blue lily and smiled.

Everyone sweatdropped at the sudden change while Kukai just sighed in relief.

"Kukai-san? Who is this?" Tadase asked. I was pulled away from the flowers and was shown infront of everyone.

"Hey!"

"Minna-san, this is my friend Fujiwara, Haruko. She's a year above me." Kukai said. Everyone said hi and introduced themselves. I made a peace sign.

"Yo. Sorry for trying to kill Kukai here, but he did make me run in this heat and left me. Now, if you need me, I will be looking at the pretty flowers." I said and walked away from them.

I noticed that those chibi people things floated behind me. I always wondered why Kukai had one, but I never asked. Why, I don't know.

"Why are we following her?" I heard one of them asked.

"Yeah. What if she sees us?"

"I don't think she can. She doesn't seem to have given birth to a guardian egg."

'_Birth? And what the heck is a guardian egg? Wait! That means Kukai and the other people here gave birth! And to an egg! Ha…'_ I held a laugh at the thought. Then I heard a girl's scream and a guy's laughter. I guessed that Kukai had another victim to torture with running so I walked away from the flowers to see who the victim was. But all I saw were brown and pink blurs.

'_Let's see... who had pink hair…oh wait I think it was that Hinamori girl.. Hinamori Amu? Yeah that one.'_

I walked toward the table where the remaining guardians were. "Yo. I gotta go home now. If Kukai comes back tell him I went home already. I need a nap…" I lazily said and yawned. I grabbed my jacket that I put on one of the chairs and tied it around my waist.

"See ya." I said with a wave and walked down the stairs, not noticing the "King" stare at me with wide eyes.

* * *

"King, KING!" Kairi said, finally getting the little king's attention. Tadase blinked.

"Huh? Yes Sanjou-san?" he asked.

" As I was saying, we should go look for X eggs now." Kairi stated.

"Right." He said, but he couldn't get one thing off his mind. _'If the mark on that girl's arm really looks like...she may have…'_

* * *

**Shadow: Yay! First chapter finished! What is the thing that Haruko may have? And what's so special about this mark on her arm?**** Find out next time ****on…**

**Guardians: Unlock Me From This Cage!**

**Ikuto: Hey. When am I going to show?**

**Utau: Yeah! What about me and Ikuto?**

**Shadow: Ikuto's going to be in the next one. Utau… maybe in the third chapter…Other people I don't know. Hm…-thinking too much and falls asleep-**

**Everyone: See ya! **


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow: Yay

**Shadow: Yay! My second chappie!! **

**Ikuto: Finally! Geez… When's the last time you updated anyway? **

**Shadow: Dude… It was like three days ago… –sigh- Anyway, Ikuto, go do the disclaimer. I'm gonna take a nap. –walks into a bedroom that appeared out of nowhere-**

**Ikuto: -mumbles- How does she do that… Anyway, Shugo Chara does not belong to Shadow. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**(Haruko's POV)**

As I finally got to my apartment, I opened the door and went in. I shut the door behind me "I'm home…" I mumbled, expecting to hear someone answer me… Even though I know no one is here. I sighed and slid down on the floor, my back against the door. After a few seconds of silence, I let out a groan and clutched my head.

"Gah!! Why did I act all calm, cool, and collected in front of people again!! This is so irritating!! And I even looked like a killer when I got mad at Kukai!!" I yelled and slammed my head onto the floor. Once I had calmed down, I looked up and stared at the blank ceiling above me. I slowly blinked, feeling my eyes change from cheerful to sad.

' _Why do I always act like this? I can't be myself anymore. That is, if I even have a true self… no matter how much I think about it, I'll always change the way I act just to please people. I just wish that I could be myself, if that side of me really does exist. Someone, anyone, please help me make this come true.'_ I got up and started walking to my room. I glanced at the clock. It read 7:30. _'Only seven? Well, it may make me wake up early but hey, it'll be quiet around the school. Time to go to bed!'_ I thought.

I got ready for bed and walked in my room. My room had a black ceiling with some glow in the dark stars, but the walls were white and one side was covered with some posters of some things I found awesome. My bed was beside the wall of posters. I had a desk beside my bed I used when drawing or doing my homework. Right next to the desk was a small book shelf full of manga. I also have a balcony to the right side of my bed. I usually go there when I think.

I turned off the lights and climbed onto bed. Pretty soon I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

I woke up at about 4:00 in the morning, but as I got up, I felt a lump underneath me. When I looked down, I saw a dark blue egg with a black stripe in the middle that had light blue crescent moons. My reply:

"AAAAHHHHHH!!"

After I got ready, I looked back at the strange egg on my bed. 'S_hould I bring it or not... I guess I should…'_ I thought and with that, I carefully placed it in my messenger bag. "Well, off to school." I said as I walked out and locked the door to my apartment.

It was freezing cold as I was walking, and I was only wearing my polo. My jacket was on my bag. This probably might be the one reason why I love early mornings: the cold. I don't know, but it feels so refreshing just walking in it. And plus, no one's really outside so it's usually quiet.

As I was at the front of the school, the doors to go in were still locked. The teachers were also probably still sleeping. I think they would usually come here at around 6 or 7. It was no big deal though. There's a tall tree at one side of the school that I could climb and get to the roof. I usually went there since no one ever does.

I started climbing the tree after I got there. When I made it to the roof, I just leaned on the ledge and stared at the city. It was beautiful and peaceful. I sighed _'Maybe I should just lie down.'_ I thought and did. But then I suddenly sat up. _'Lay!'_ I remembered and then took out the egg from my bag. I stared at it as I lied back down. "What are you?" I asked softly. I held it up and it shined against the sunrise's rays. I looked at my watch. It was 5:30.

I yawned and stood up. Putting the egg back in the bag, I walked up to the ledge and just looked at the sunrise. I closed my eyes and looked below. The sun might blind me if I keep on staring at it. "Nee, kikoe masu ka?" I sang softly, but that was all I ever said. _'Can you hear me?'_ I repeated. I turned around and started walking to the tree. I started climbing down but took a final look at the roof.

* * *

When I was back down, I walked back outside the gates but then jumped when I heard a voice. "What's a middle schooler doing outside at 6 in the morning?"

I quickly turned around to see a man with blond hair and purple eyes, for some reason he looked like that one kid in Seiyo. My expression changed from surprised to rebellious. "What's a man like you doing here in 6 in the morning?" I asked stubbornly and crossed my arms. The man laughed a little.

"I'm just getting ready to open up my school." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're not the principal of my school."

"I'm not. But I am the superintendent of Seiyo." I raised a brow.

"You're the superintendent?" I yelled, surprised. But then I thought about the people I met yesterday. "If you really are it, why do you have something called the guardians? I thought the teachers were supposed to protect the school. Not little elementary school kids."

"Well in time you'll probably know why. Well, I have to open up Seiyo's gates. Farewell." He said as he walked away. I watched as he walked away.

'_What's that supposed to mean? And…Who the heck says farewell anymore?!' _I thought and grunted. I then turned around and just walked around the block a few times, in order for me to think.

* * *

**(School Starting)**

As I walked to my class, I heard whispers all around me. "Hey look! It's Haruko-san." "Why does she always have to have that emotionless face on her? It's like she's not even human!"

"Oh no! It's Haruko-san! I heard that she was so bad in her old school in America and had to send her here." "I know! They said she kept getting into fights with the students there." "So scary!"

"Hey! It's Haruko-sempai! She's so cool!" "Yeah. She always has a straight face and says whatever she wants. I wish I could be like her."

And so on. I'm admired, feared, and hated. I sighed as I entered the class. Everyone looked at me and quieted. I took the seat in the back corner that was next to a window. I gazed outside for a minute, but then I turned my eyes to the people that were still staring at me.

"What?" I asked sourly. People quickly turned away and resumed to what they were doing. I turned my eyes back to the window, crestfallen. _'Crap. I'm acting tough again! Someone help me from acting like this!'_ I thought. I felt something twitch in my bag, which made my eyes shot open. I looked in my bag to find the egg twitching?!

"What the-" I was cut off by the teacher coming in.

"Okay class, we're going to study Japan's geography. Please turn to page 176 in your textbook." He stated. I closed my bag quickly as he began the lesson.

**(During a Test)**

When I was almost done with my test, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." the teacher said.

The door slid open to reveal Kukai and the blond kid from Seiyo. The kid spoke to the teacher. "Sensei. Gomen, but can we get Fujiwara, Haruko-san? She forgot something when she visited Seiyo yesterday." I looked up confused. I didn't forget anything, did I?

"I would let you do that, but we're in the middle of a test." He said. I stood up. I knew that they were lying about me forgetting something, so something must've been up.

"Oh that's alright sensei." I said as I stood up. "I'm already done anyways." I walked to the front desk and gave my test to him. After that, I walked out quickly with the boys following me, leaving the class before anyone can speak.

* * *

When we were near the gates of Seiyo, I turned around to face the two boys. I crossed my arms. "Okay, what's up? I know you lied to Mr. Teach in there… What's the big deal?"

They looked at each other and back at you. Blondey spoke. "Well, we must talk about this in the Royal Garden." He said.

In the garden, the other guardians were seated on the table, the tiny people floating next to them. The pink haired girl spoke. "Ah! Tadase-kun! You're ba-! Kukai? Haruko-sempai?!"

I decided to speak up again. "Okay, enough with the mini conversations. What do you want from me?" I got a little pissed since they were making me wait.

"Well…first off, my name is Hotori, Tadase. I'm in the King's chair. This is the Queen's chair, Mashiro, Rima-san. The Jack's chair is Sanjou, Kairi. The Ace's chair is Yuichi, Yaya. Finally, this is the Joker's chair, Hinamori, Amu-san… I called you here because… I think you might be the embryo." Tadase said with a serious look on his face. The guardians, floating people, and Kukai stared at him with shock.

My thoughts: What. The. Freak.

"And an embryo is…?"

Kairi explained. "The embryo is a magical egg that can grant anyone's wish."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, can you see these guardian characters?" Tadase asked, pointing to one of the floating charas. I hesitated a little, but answered.

"Yeah… And?"

"Well, you know that mark on your arm? How did you get it?"

'_Mark?'_ I wondered and pulled up my sleeves. There was a mark on my left arm that kind of looked like a heart with angel wings. '_Oh yeah.'_ "It's a birth mark. So what?"

"Well, the design looks like the one from the unhatched guardian eggs that people have when their X egg is purified."

"Well… Now that he mentioned it, it does. I knew it looked familiar." Kukai said as he inspected my arm. I moved away, bumping into a wall and knocking my egg out. My eyes widened as I jumped down to catch it, which thankfully I did.

"Eh!? Haru-chan has a guardian egg?!" Yaya exclaimed. I quickly hid it in my bag and stayed silent.

"It's alright Haruko-sempai. Can you let us see your egg?" Amu asked politely as she sat on the floor next to me. I twitched.

"You know, that sounds _really_ wrong right?" I stated. _'Crap. Not again! Well, I am right though…'_

Amu twitched. I stood up. "Well, I really must get going. It was nice meeting you all" I said as I started walking out. Tadase whispered something to Kukai, who nodded and was about to catch up to me until a gust of wind opened the doors and a boy about three years older than me came in. He had dark blue hair and eyes. But he also had cat ears and a tail?! A cat chara was sitting on his shoulder. I turned my head to the Guardians.

"Uh… Guys? This dude a friend of yours?" I asked. But all I heard was this:

"TSUKIYOMI, IKUTO!" they yelled as they stood in front of me to create some sort of barrier.

"I'll take that as a no…"

* * *

**Shadow: You happy now, Ikuto? You're finally in the story.**

**Ikuto: Sort of. But I'm barely in this chapter. –pouts-**

**Charas: Yeah! So are we!**

**Shadow: Sorry! I'll make sure there's more of you people in the next chapter. And readers, I promise I'll try to type more… hopefully… And now, to do the ending, here's Kukai!**

**Kukai: Yo! Hoped you liked the chapter! See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadow: Okay! Here's the third one. Oh yeah, if you're wondering about the summary, yes it is a triangle thing with Kukai and Ikuto. I was about to make it just an Ikuto story, but then a triangle idea popped in front of me… yeah… **

**Haruko: -comes out of nowhere and hits me with that fan thing-**

**Shadow: Ow! What the hell was that for!? **

**Haruko: For making me the embryo! Do you want me killed?! I never asked for an egg that creepy little people will take! And why do I have to end up with someone?! (She hates romance)**

**Guardians: We're not that short!**

**Haruko: You are, and you just admitted that you people are creepy.**

**Ikuto: Hey. You do know I'm taller than you.**

**Haruko: -looks up- Oh shiz, you are… (by about half a foot…) **

**Tadase: TSUKIYOMI IKUTO! –he and other guardians attack him and accidentally Haruko-**

**Shadow: -sweatdrops at the little ball of fighting- Well, anyways. I don't own Shugo Chara, but I do own Haruko and her guardian egg. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The mysterious boy named Ikuto disappeared and popped up behind me. "Ah, so Kiddy King thinks you're the embryo?" He inspected me. I backed away from him. Jeez, first Kukai and now this guy inspects me. What am I, a new kind of species!? After Ikuto was done inspecting, the guardians blocked me away from him. God they're slow. Couldn't they do that _while_ he was looking at me?

"We won't let you get her and her egg!" Amu shouted. But then somehow Ikuto got through them and carried me bridal-style.

"Oh, but I got her!" he mocked and lifted me a little, showing me to them. I was surprised at the lift, but then I had to laugh during that little taunt.

"Haruko-san! Now's not the time to laugh! You're being kidnapped!" Kairi said and pushed up his glasses. For some reason I see a little evil glint in his eyes every time he does that…

"Well, now's not the time to push up your glasses." I stated. He had an anime vein on the back of his head.

"Kairi, don't let your anger get to you. You know we have a mission." A little chara spoke to him. I felt guilty for making fun of him now.

"Hey, Kairi? Sorr-" I was disrupted by Ikuto and me jumping to the front door. He turned to them "You know Kiddy King, you're wrong about this girl being the embryo. She's not the one. So, I'll be nice to you guys for once and take this girl back to her school."

He jumped away, leaving everyone confused.

"Hey! Put me down you punk! I was about to apologize to the freaky dude with the glasses!" I yelled.

"What would make you think that the guy would accept your apology if you still call him a freak with glasses?" he asked. I sweatdropped. He had a good point. It was silent for a few minutes. It felt awkward, so I decided to speak up again.

"Why did you say I'm not the embryo to Kukai and the others, but you know I am?" I asked and looked up to him.

"And how would you know that, nya?" Ikuto's chara asked.

"Because Mr. Kitty said that he was going to drop me off at my school, even though we passed it a few minutes ago." I declared. Ikuto smirked and stopped jumping.

"You're really good at noticing things." He said as his cat ears and tail disappeared. We were at the park. I grabbed the floating cat.

"Anyway, what's this? Kukai and the others seem to have it too." I asked. The chara tried to break away.

"Hey! I have a name! It's Yoru, nya! Let go! You're squeezing too tight!" I let go of him.

"Sorry Yoru." I said. He dusted himself off.

"Whatever. Anyway, I'm a guardian character, nya. We're your would-be selves that you wish for."

"Okay… so that means that this egg is my would-be self?" I said as I took out my egg.

"Ehh?! The embryo was already born, nya?" Yoru yelled as he got near the egg.

"I guess…"

"HARUKO-SEMPAI!" I heard a voice yell. I turned around to see Kukai with green clothes on a floating snowboard, Amu in a pink cheerleader outfit, Rima with a clown suit, Yaya with a baby's bib, Tadase with a crown and scepter, and Kairi with his hair in a ponytail.

"Kukai! Rima! Amu!" I yelled back in a confused voice. "What's with the outfits!" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Yoru, get the egg." Ikuto said.

"On it, nya!" Yoru said and took me egg away from me. As he handed it to Ikuto, I tackled him and fell to the ground. I was on top of him, but I was thinking too much about the egg.

"I'll be taking this, thank you." I said and took the egg. I stood up, but then I heard a crack. I looked at the egg. It was hatching! A little chibi character popped out of it.

"Hi Haruko-chan! I'm Tsuki! Your guardian character!" she said happily. Tsuki had long black hair and grey eyes. On her right side of her bangs, she had a light blue crescent moon clip. Tsuki wore a black shirt with angel wings on the sides of the sleeves that only reached above her stomach with a fishnet shirt under. Her black pants held a pouch on each side of her legs. Tsuki had swords on each side of her and a giant shuriken strapped to her back.

"Oh. So you're my guardian character?" I asked Tsuki. She nodded

"So she wasn't the embryo?" Rima asked. I shrugged.

"Are you the embryo?" I asked.

"I don't know… Do you think I am?" Tsuki said. Wow… nice come back. I stared at her like she was an idiot. She poked me on the forehead (Haha! Chibi girl version of Itachi!).

"Hey! I'm no idiot." Oh crap she reads minds. "Yes, yes I do." She said and smiled mischievously. The charas floated next to her.

"Hi! I'm Ran, this is Miki and Suu! We're Amu-chan's Guardian characters!"

"I'm Kusukusu! Rima's Shugo Chara!"

"My name's Pepe-chan! Yaya's Shugo Chara!"

"Yo! I'm Daichi. Kukai's guardian character.

"I'm Musashi. Kairi's guardian character. Please to meet you."

"Commoner! I'm Kiseki! And you shall help me rule the world!"

"Yo. I'm Yoru."

Tsuki greeted the girls' guardian characters nicely, but as for the boys… she bit them…

"OWWW!! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!!" Tsuki looked at them innconently.

"Well, for being boys…" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Tsuki… Why do you hate boys?" I asked nervously. She shrugged. We anime fell.

"Well, anyway, back to the point. I guess this girl's not the embryo." Ikuto said as his ears and tail appeared.

"But you know, Haru-chan may have another egg that might be the embryo." Tsuki said bluntly. I fell again. Why, WHY did she have to say that? Now these people will never leave me alone. "Well it's the truth!" Tsuki glared at me.

"You know, I gotta love your chara for saying that. But the embryo won't come out yet so I'll leave you alone, for now." Ikuto said and jumped away. I had my head down.

"Why can't he just leave me alone forever?" I muttered.

"Haruko-chan, it's alright." Kukai said, trying to cheer me up. I looked at him with look that could make anyone feel bad. "Ah! Don't cry! Don't cry!" I swear, I think he was about to cry when seeing my face. He tried cheering me up by giving me hugs, patting on my shoulder and buying me ice cream. Everyone sweatdropped.

* * *

Eventually I came back to normal, but then I felt guilty from what Kukai did to cheer me up. "Er… Yeah… Sorry um… It's just…um…." I didn't know how to say it so then Tsuki did the unexpected.

"Chara Change!" she yelled and a moon similar to Tsuki's clip popped on one of my bangs. I felt my body and mouth moved on its own.

'_What the hell!'_ I was bowing down to everyone with my eyes shut tight and saying sorry a few times.

"Minna-san! Gomenasai for making you guys seeing me like that. It's just that you guys keep talking to me like I'm some sort of prize you could win. I'm very sorry for acting mean too! Sorry!"

After saying that, the moon clip disappeared and I quickly looked up. Everyone stared at me, shocked. "Wow… That's Haru-chan's character change?" Ran said amazed.

"I never knew she would be that apologetic…" Miki mumbled. I looked away, ashamed.

I even heard Kukai chuckle. He patted me on the head.

"Hey! It's alright. I tried cheering you up because we're friends right?" He smiled when I nodded. I looked up and smiled at everyone.

"Hey, everyone? Let's go to my place. I got a cake." I persuaded. They all agreed, especially Yaya who was asking me what kind of cake I have.

* * *

In my apartment, everyone sat in the living room and chatted as I was getting the cake. After getting it out, I served everyone. "So, Haru-chan. Why are you inviting us to your house?" Amu asked.

"Well, I thought I'd like some company other than-" There was noise coming outside. It sounded like someone scratching against the door. "-him."

I stood up from the couch as everyone was thinking who the person was. I opened the door to reveal a black kitty. I kneeled down. "Hi Koneko-san. How've you been? You want fish?"

It mewed softly. I chuckled and went into the kitchen with the cat following me. The guardians looked inside. I got dried fish from the cabinet and opened the bag. Koneko-san dug into it happily.

"Haruko-sampai? What's that?" Rima asked.

"What do you think it is? It's Koneko-san."

"What's it doing here?" Kairi asked this time. I stood up. Koneko-san looked up at me and mewed.

"Well, I don't really know. I found it a few months ago hurt and helped it. It just comes and goes for food now." I fed Koneko-san more fish. But then he stopped and mewed, this time louder than usual. "What's wrong Koneko-san?"

Koneko-san ran through the hallway and stopped at the door of my room. He turned to me. "Someone's in my room?" I asked. He nodded. I walked quietly to my room, everyone else doing the same. I grabbed the door knob and quickly opened the door to reveal Ikuto and Yoru?

"What are you doing in my room? You said that you were going to leave me alone!" I yelled and grabbed the closest dangerous thing I could find… which was Koneko-san.

"I did say that… but I lied." Ikuto simply said. I glared at him, as did the others. I put Koneko-san down and pointed to Ikuto and Yoru.

"Koneko-san! ATTACK!" I yelled. He just mewed and me confusingly. We all sweatdropped. Ikuto chuckled.

"Now why would a kitten attack me?" Tsuki floated next to me.

"Yeah. Why would he?" She whispered.

"Shut up, asswipe." I insulted and turned my head away. But then I realized something.

"How'd you get in my house?!"

"I have my ways." I stared at him, my right eye twitching.

"Stalker…" I turned to the guardians. "Anyway, let's have cake. I think it's melting." Yaya yelled no and ran out to eat her cake. Everyone else followed, even Ikuto, but I pushed him out of my room. "Sorry Mr. Stalker, but you're not allowed. Too creepy."

I quickly closed the balcony doors and was about to lock it except Ikuto grabbed the handles. "Hey. Let me in." he said as he tried opening the doors. I kept a good grip on them.

"No way! You're probably going to try and steal one of our charas. I won't allow that."

"And how would you know I would try to steal them? I didn't steal yours, now did I?" I relaxed my arms a bit but held the knobs tight. I went quiet but was finally able to lock the door. I turned away so my back was facing him.

"What? No answer?" he teased. I started walking out of my room. "Are you not letting me in because of those little friends of yours might turn your back against you? Because of letting the 'enemy' in your home?"

"Ikuto, just leave." I faced him with a cold voice and walked out the door, slamming it shut. For some reason it felt what he said was true. Am I not letting him in because of them?

I stared at the floor. "Haruko?" a small voice said behind me. I quickly looked up to see Tsuki looking at me with a concerned look.

"Huh? Nani?" I asked her. She gave a caring smile.

"Kukai and the others won't betray you. Remember? They're your friends. They even said so. So don't worry. Everything's going to be alright." I nodded, smiled, and went to join the others. Tsuki was following me from behind.

**(Tsuki's POV)**

I watched Haruko as she was talking to those guardians. I glanced at her sadly.

'_Haruko…hopefully everything will be alright for you. I hope that lie I told that guy from Easter will hold them off for a while. People are still searching for you and me. After all, I am the Embryo…'_

* * *

**Shadow: -gasp- Tsuki just confessed that she's the Embryo!**

**Tsuki: So what? Hey, where is everyone?**

**Shadow: Well… I stuffed everyone in a small closet for fighting. They might be suffocating right abou- HOLY CRAP! I CAN'T LET THE CHARCTERS DIE!! –runs to the closet and unlocks it-**

**Everyone: -falls out and breathes for air- SHADOW!!**

**Shadow: Err… -sweatdrops- Tsuki! Do the ending while I run for my life! –runs away-**

**Tsuki: Ahem… We all hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now if you need me, I will be enjoying the show. –sits on a chair eating popcorn as Shadow is being chased by an angry mob of the stories characters-**

**Shadow: X.X**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadow: -walks in with a few bruises- Ow… They sure know how to hit… -looks up and sees audience- Oh! Yo peoples! **

**Utau: Hey! Where was I in the last chapter? You said that I was going to be there!**

**Shadow: Well I did say that… but I got too caught up with my ideas. I think as I type woman! Geez… but you are going to be in this chapter.**

**Utau: I better.**

**Shadow: Anyways, I do not own Shugo Chara. I only own Haruko and Tsuki. Oh, and if you're wondering where everyone else is, I hid all of them in the closet again.**

**Utau: NO! IKUTO! –runs into an empty closet-**

**Shadow: -locks the door- Hehe. Just kidding. I locked them all in a room. :D**

**I don't own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

**(At night)**

After everyone left, which also means Koneko-san, I walked to my room. I opened my door to see…no one. _'Yay. Stalker's gone too.'_ I thought as I jumped on my bed. Tsuki floated above me.

"Tired?" she asked, giggling a bit. I nodded as I yawned. I stared at her.

"Tsuki? Can you tell me what are guardian characters and all that stuff? And what do you do?" I asked. She floated to my desk and sat there.

"Well, as you know, I'm your guardian character. Guardian characters are people's would be selves, or the selves that they want to be. When you wished to find your true self last night, that was why I was born. To help you be what you want to be. Every chara has their own ability. For example, take the time when you had trouble apologizing to everyone. I used my power that's called a chara change to help you say sorry. Some charas have a special power that's called a character transformation. Transformations use 120 of a chara's power, which allows the owner to transform into something that's like their chara."

"So, what do you do when you do that chara stuff with me?"

"Well, I think you should be able to transform with me. I don't know. But for the character change, well, it's sort of like a two for one deal."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there are two kinds of changes I could do with you. You know there are the different phases of the moon right?" Tsuki asked. I nodded. She pointed to her clip.

"My clip is a waxing gibbous and always will be. When you have the waxing gibbous clip on you, you turn out to be very apologetic, like Miki said. But when you have the waning gibbous, you have amazing skills of a ninja, like me. The changes won't be like a random change. You have the choice to be either being apologetic or being skilled in fighting."

"Why do I have two changes though?"

"Well you have tough times when saying sorry so there's change number one's reason. For number two, you want to be strong but kind right?" I nodded a little. I haven't really thought of that but she did have a good point. Man does everyone do?

"Well there's your answer for chara change number two. Hey, at least it'll help you when you have to face someone also with a chara. And don't worry, you only have two changes and no other moon phases besides the gibbous."

"Right." I said to her and looked at the wall across from me. I heard tapping on the balcony's glass door. I groaned and covered my face. "If it's Mr. Stalker, then something bad is going to happen tomorrow." I took my hands off my face and looked at the balcony. Ikuto was there, which made me whine.

I walked to the balcony and opened it only a few inches so I could talk to him, but there's no way I would let this dude in my room. "What do you want Mr. Stalker?"

He tried to open the door further to get in. I blocked it from moving with my foot. "Even after Kiddy King and the others left, you still won't let me in?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Because you love me." He said teasingly with a Cheshire cat smile. I twitched and blushed, which made me try to close the door again. Unfortunately, he also had his foot to stop the door from moving.

"Why are you here anyway? Leave me alone."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because you said so yourself, Mr. Stalker." I pouted. I wish I was a bit stronger than him. I looked at Tsuki with a 'help me' look. She shook her head.

"I could only help you with fighting, not strength." I glared.

"What's the difference?!" She shrugged.

"Haha! Your chara's a real idiot." Yoru suddenly said from behind. I forgot Ikuto for a second to point and yell at Yoru.

"How'd you get in?!"

"You opened the door didn't yo- OWW!" Yoru yelled as Tsuki attacked him with one of her shurikens.

"Go away!! NO BOYS ALLOWED!!" she yelled as she threw more weapons at Yoru, who miraculously dodged the all of them.

"Thanks for distracting them Yoru." A voice said behind me. I turned around to see Ikuto, but there was no glass door between us. I pointed a shaking finger at him.

"H-how did you get in?"

"You loosened your grip on the door." He said carelessly. He got closer to my face. "You know, you really should keep a good eye on everything." I blushed and backed away, but he kept getting closer. "Lost your confidence already?" he smirked. My back was finally against a wall.

'_Crap I'm dead.' _I thought as I shut my eyes, waiting for something to happen. Ikuto chuckled and backed off, which made me opened my eyes again. I glared.

"Do you always have to tease people?"

"Yes." He said. My left eye twitched. He's such an asshole sometimes. "Hey. I'm not an ass."

I jumped away form him. Oh crap, can he also read minds?

"No. I just know what you're thinking." He said as he lied down on my bed.

"Oi! Get off my bed!" I yelled. He yawned.

"I'm too tired…" he mumbled and turned his back to me. I glared at him but then decided to be evil. I crept behind him quietly so he didn't notice me. Then I unexpectedly pushed him off the bed. Hard.

I jumped on my now empty bed and looked at the other side. I smiled, seeing Ikuto's face on the floor. "Ha! What now, Mr. Kitty?" I yelled as I lie down with my hands behind my head. I sighed with a smirk on my face.

"Ikuto!" Yoru yelled and floated above him, seeing if he was alright.

"Ah. Don't worry about it so much. He just landed on his face." Tsuki said, waving her hand saying it was alright. I nodded and closed my eyes, not noticing the cat getting up.

"Ah! Haruko!" Tsuki suddenly yelled.

"Hm? I said and opened my eyes, only seeing Ikuto above me. "AHH!" I fell off my bed. I rubbed my butt as I got up. Tsuki floated to me, asking me if I was okay. I nodded a little.

"Ah don't worry about her. She just landed on her ass." Ikuto said as he smirked at me. I turned to Tsuki.

"Chara change?" She asked me.

"Chara change." I said and felt the waning moon clip appear. I took out four kunai that were in my pouch that magically appeared. "Take this punk!" I yelled as I threw them at Ikuto and Yoru.

"AHH! She's crazy, nya!" Yoru yelled as cat ears and a tail appeared on Ikuto.

"Ah. So you want to be like that then?" Ikuto asked me as a giant cat claw appeared from his hand.

"Bring it!" I said as I got out more weapons.

* * *

Ikuto and I were finally outside my balcony after my room was a bit messed up. I smirked. My room may be jacked up, but at least I finally got him out. He looked at me confusingly. "What are you smiling about?"

"About this." I quickly threw a kunai at him that had an exploding tag on it, ran back and locked the door, leaving Ikuto outside. I waved bye to him. "Good night!" I jumped on my bed and covered myself with blankets as I and Tsuki were finally about to sleep after hearing a loud bang.

* * *

**(Morning)**

I woke up with sores all over my body. I held my head. "Oww… man, I should've just tried pushing Ikuto out the door again, but no… I wanted to see what it was like fighting."

It was a Saturday, which gave me enough time to re-do my room. I really should, there were things scattered on the floor and some holes from my kunai and Ikuto's giant claw of death. I woke up Tsuki. "Huh…? Nani…?" she asked groggily as she rubbed her eyes.

"You I'm just going to say that I'm going out. You can stay here and rest. I know you're tired." I told her. I was too, but I think I could still make it.

"No… I'll come…" she said and tried to get up but she fell back. I giggled.

"No. It's alright. If you're going to look for me later, I'll be at the mall near the water fountain park okay?" Tsuki nodded as she went to her egg.

When I walked to the mall, I heard a voice behind me. "Oi! Haruko-sampai!" they said as they jumped on my back.

"Ahh! Kukai!" I yelled as I fell into a bush with him. I got up with leaves still stuck to my hair. Kukai got up as well and smiled sheepishly.

"Heh. Gomen Haruko-sempai." As he said that, I finally realized something.

"Hey, when did you start calling me sempai?" I asked. He and Daichi sweatdropped.

"You know, she's really dense…" Daichi whispered. Kukai laughed.

"But that's what makes her fun!" he happily said as he slung an arm around me.

"Huh? Who's fun?" I asked. Kukai laughed again. I shook my head. "Anyway… you can stop calling me sempai. You can call me Haruko if you want."

"Okay Haru-chan."

"Or you can call me that." I sweatdropped. I stood up and lended him a hand, which he took. As we brushed ourselves off, I asked him. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to go to the mall to buy a new soccer ball. What are you here for?"

"Well, I came here to buy some things to fix my room since-" I stopped. I don't think I should tell him…he might say something to Tadase about Ikuto.

"Since?" Kukai asked. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh! Since I sort of tried to do a chara change with Tsuki and I threw weapons all over the place." I said nervously. I didn't want him to know everything. He looked at me suspiciously but laughed.

"Oh really? You're so clumsy Haru-chan! Hey! Before we go to the mall, let's run a few laps!" he smiled. His smile looked suspiciously evil.

"Uh no than-"

"Aww! Come on! It'll be fun!" he said as he grabbed my arm. "Run sempai!"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me tha- AHHH!!" I screamed as I was forced to run full speed. People stared at me as I was running, but all they could see was a trail of flying dust.

After 15 minutes of full speed running, Kukai stopped at the park. We rested near a water fountain. I lied down on a bench. "Kukai. Are you trying to kill me?" He sat on the edge of the water fountain.

"No. I was trying to let you tell the truth."

"What truth?" I asked him. Were my lying skills really that bad?

"You know what I mean. Or will another full speed running help jog your memory?"

I sighed. "Okay, you got me. But you didn't have to torture me with the running."

"I wanted it to be fun." I gave a weak laugh.

"Anyway, so here's what happened…" I started and told everything about last night.

"-And then after we were finally outside, I threw an explosive and ran back." I finally finished. I was okay now after the running, but I was still tired.

"Wow. A chara change battle huh? And all that running made you even more tired. Sorry." Kukai apologized.

"Eh it's alrigh-" music suddenly happened. "Hm? What's that?" Kukai and I looked around and saw a girl in a black and white outfit. I couldn't really see her face that well because of her purple shades. She was singing some kind of Indies song. It sounded really cool. A man was holding up some CDs.

"We're getting a promotion! Get a CD at no charge." He said. Some people gathered around to get them. I wanted to get one too, but as I got there, they were all out. "Sorry miss. Better luck next time." He said. I sighed.

"Neh, Haru-chan. It's alright." Kukai comforted. I nodded.

"Oh well. Like the dude said. Better luck next time." I said and started walking but bumped into something. It was Tsuki.

"Ah! Haru-chan I found you!"

"Oh. You're okay I suppose, right?" I asked her. She nodded happily and flew in circles. Kukai and I laughed at her hyperness but then sweatdropped when she finally spotted Daichi.

"AHHH!! BOY!!" she yelled and bit Daichi on the arm. He tried not to scream.

"T-that doesn't hurt…"he said coolly. We knew he was screaming in the inside, and laughed. As we walked away, we didn't notice the blond haired singer stare at us with wide eyes.

After we bought the things we needed at the mall, we walked back to the park as we ate our crepes. For some reason, it was empty. Then a blond haired girl in pig tails came to us. "Hi! Are you Haruko?" she asked sweetly. I looked at her suspiciously. How does she know me?

"Yes…and?" The strange girl smirked. "Well, I guess I'm going to get the embryo now." I looked at her shocked as an emotionless chara floated next to her. "My own heart! Unlock!" she yelled and transformed into Dark Jewel.

"Haru-chan! Watch out! That's Utau! She works for Easter!" Kukai yelled as the girl named Utau attacked us with something called Shining Black. "Daichi! Let's transform too!" Daichi nodded and they transformed into Sky Jack.

"Dude, how do you guys do that?!" I yelled as I only character changed with Tsuki. Utau laughed.

"What's this? The embryo can't even transform with her chara? How pathetic." I glared at her.

"Oh and what's this? This blond haired maniac just can't shut her big mouth! How annoying." Tsuki and I smirked when she was steaming. I threw weapons at her.

"Shining black!" Utau yelled. I tried to block it but she was too strong. I flew back, thankfully Kukai caught me. He made me stand on his flying board as we were very high up the ground.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"She's tough, but I think I'll manage." Utau came after us. I jumped off Kukai's board, diving down to attack Utau.

"Oi! Are you crazy?" Kukai yelled as he tried to dive down after me.

"Nope!" I smiled stupidly at him and tried took out more weapons from my pouch, but it was empty! "Okay! Yeah! I am!" Utau laughed.

"How stupid." She sneered and started using Shining Black again.

"Oh yeah? You don't look so smart yourself!" I yelled. I got hit.

"Haruko! Now's not the time to joke around! We're almost close to the ground!" Tsuki scolded. I looked. She was right. And Kukai was being blocked by Utau to save me. Was this the end?

* * *

**Shadow: Haha! Cliffhanger!**

**Haruko: o.O I'M GOING TO DIE?!**

**Shadow: Maybe, maybe not… ¬-¬**

**Haruko: Not helping!**

**Shadow: Wait a minute. How'd you get out of the room I locked you guys in?**

**Haruko: Ikuto picked the lock.**

**Shadow: That smartass… Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. See ya next time on…**

**Haruko and Shadow: Unlock Me From This Cage!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadow: Hello people! Thanks for still reading my story!**

**Tadase: Why is Haruko going to die?! I need her to rule the world!**

**Haruko: There is no way in hell I would even give the embryo if I have it! So get away from me little prince!**

**Amu: Ah! Haruko don-**

**Tadase: Wha… Did you just call me… PRINCE!? NO ONE CALLS ME A PRINCE!! IT'S KING!! –fiery background emerges-**

**Shadow: Eh… Stop it. You're going to burn down the story…**

* * *

'_Someone anyone…'_

"HELP ME BELIEVE!!" I screamed. As if God granted my wish, I felt my body glow. Tsuki went in her egg and back inside me. I also felt my clothes change.

When I opened my eyes, I noticed I was back in the air with the help of light blue angel wings that were on my arms and ankles. When I looked at myself, I had the moon clip on me, but I also had a black sleeveless shirt and a choker with a moon charm on it. I had black pants with slits in the bottom. Attached to my waist was a sword on my right and a weapon's pouch on my left. A long black cloth was tied around my head and the ends fluttered in the wind. Six kunai also appeared between my fingers.

"Wha- what is this?" I asked myself. Kukai cheered.

"Good job Haru-chan! You finally did your character transformation!"

"Chara… nari?" I wondered.

'_Right! Your transformation is called Twilight Ninja!'_ Tsuki explained.

"Twilight… Ninja?"

'_Right again! Anyway, enough with the chit chat. Let's go fight Utau!'_

"Right!" I yelled and flew in front of Utau. She smirked.

"So this is your transformation? It won't matter. I will get the embryo."

"Bring it punk!" I yelled as I threw the kunai that were in my hands. _'Wow, that sounded really familiar.'_

"Shining Black!" Utau yelled and blocked the kunai.

"I'll help too Haru-chan! Sky Attack!" Kukai yelled as a strong gust of wind blew between Utau and me. We flew back. As I gained composure, I glared at Kukai.

"Oi! Watch where you're using your attacks!"

'_Haruko! Watch out!'_ Tsuki warned as Utau attacked me with something shiny and black.

"Black Shards!"

"Lunar Shuriken!" I yelled. Shining shruiken flew at the shards.

"Sky Attack!" Kukai yelled behind me. The wind blew the shuriken faster and made the shards break. They continued to spin faster as it was flying towards Utau, who tried to see what was going on but couldn't because of the strong wind.

"Nice job on actually using your brain Kukai." I said. Kukai nodded a little, unsure if that was a compliment or not.

"Ahh!" I heard Utau yell. My eyes widened when one shuriken hit Utau. The others were still flying, ready to hit her.

"Watch out!" I yelled as I quickly flew and pushed her out of the way. The shuriken missed us both, but Utau snapped out of her transformation and fell. She was unconscious. "Crap!" I yelled as I tried flying down after her. "Yo! Utau! Wake up and transform with your chara! Utau!"

This must've been how Kukai felt when I jumped down. Only I was still awake. "UTAU!!" I yelled as she was about to hit the ground. She may have been crazy about this Embryo stuff, but no one deserves to die like this.

Just then, a gust of wind came under Utau and she was caught be someone. It was Ikuto! "Ikuto?" I yelled as I floated down. He looked at Utau and back at me.

"You did this to her?" he asked. I lowered my head down.

"…yeah… sorry…" I apologized. I felt tears coming out. I didn't want to make anyone get hurt. But she was just asking for it. Curse me and my anger. Tsuki and I undid our transformation and floated next to me with a concerned look.

"Don't be." Ikuto said. I looked up surprised. Utau's charas looked at her shocked too, well one did. The other just stayed silent.

"What!? But she hurt Utau-chan!" a devil chara yelled.

"Sorry…" I apologized again. Ikuto put a hand on my head.

"I thought I told you, you shouldn't. Utau just really wants the Embryo from you."

"But still…" Kukai flew next to me and undid his transformation.

"You okay Haru-chan? You're actually being able to apologize without Tsuki's help!" he joked, trying to make me smile. Utau moved a littled. Ikuto made her stand up with an arm around her shoulder to help her up.

"Huh…?" Utau opened her eyes, the first person she saw was Haruko. She glared, but then noticed who was helping her up.

"IKUTO!!" she squealed and glomped on him. I sweatdropped.

"Is she okay…?" I nervously asked.

"Yeah. She's usually like this." Ikuto sighed as he finally got Utau of him. As Utau stopped bring fangirly, she angrily turned to me.

"I won't lose to you Haruko!" she yelled and pointed at me. I sighed, got a bandage from my pocket, and stuck it onto Utau's arm, where the shuriken hit her.

"I won't lose to you either, Utau." I sighed. I gave a small smile to Ikuto and her and walked away.

"Huh? Where're you going sempai?" Kukai yelled as he ran and caught up with me.

"I really don't know… Hey, I'll see you Monday. I need to clear my head." I told him.

"Why?"

"I don't know…"

'_I just probably gotta wonder about today's events.'_ I thought as I looked as Utau and Ikuto started walking away from the corner of my eye.

"Do you always say that now, sempai?" Kukai laughed. I did too.

"Maybe…" I yawned. "Anyway, see you." I said as we walked separated ways.

"Bye sempai!"

"Oi! I told you it's Haruko now!" I yelled. He smiled.

"Then…bye Haruko!!" he yelled back. I smiled. I don't know why, but I think that's the very first time that he called me by my name.

I happily ran to the park. Not the one we were just at, but like the ordinary park. As I got there, the street lights were already on. It was 6:30 and the sun was just about to set.

I jumped on one of the swings. Tsuki sat on my shoulder, resting as I swung higher and higher. She looked really tired from the transformation. "Ah. Tsuki. You okay?" I asked her.

"Huh…? Oh yea-" she fell off my shoulder, asleep. Thankfully, I caught her. I carefully held her as I swung again with one hand.

* * *

"Well. I think I better go no-" A sorrowful sound cut me off. "Eh?" I looked around but found no one. I put Tsuki on my head and decided to follow it. As I got closer, I was at a hill that was surrounded by trees. There I saw Ikuto, playing on a violin with Yoru relaxing on a bench to his music.

"Ikuto…?" I asked myself quietly. Somehow he heard me and stopped playing. He looked at me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh. Well, I ran here to play after the fight with Utau…" I looked down. Damn. I'm starting to feel guilty again.

"Oi. I told you to get over today. She's alright. She's sort of pissed, but she's alright. Utau says you're a strong opponent."

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?" I wondered.

"I don't know. It's your own opinion to take it as a compliment or not." He said as he put his violin back and began to walk away.

"You're not going to play?" I asked.

"No. Why would I? Besides, the song's over."

"Stopping when you notice me here doesn't mean it's over." I pointed out as I caught up with him.

"Well it does to me." He said. He wasn't looking at me, only at what was in front of him.

"Fine. Be that way." I pouted. He smirked at me.

"Do you really want to hear me play that badly?" I swiftly looked away.

"…maybe…" Ikuto chuckled.

"Well, I just might play for you…" I looked at him with hope in my eyes. "But then you would have to do something for me."

My hope died down. Of course. There just HAD to be a catch. "Fine. I'll do anything you want. But if you still think I have the embryo and you want it, you can't have it." He drew closer to me.

"Oh. So you _do_ have the embryo." He grinned. I took a few steps away from him.

"I-I never said anything like that." I stuttered. Damn. He kept coming closer to me as we walked through an alleyway. It was a shortcut I knew to me house.

"But you implied it. Besides, you're even stuttering."

"That doesn't prove anything." I felt Tsuki stir on my head.

"Uh…huh? Haruko?" She looked up. "AHHH!!YORU!!" she screamed as she threw a needle at him. I sweatdropped. The first person she saw was Yoru even though Ikuto's big face was right in front of hers?

"Oi! What are we doing here? We should go home now. It's like nine o' clock." She complained. She really knows how to break up the tension. I got to thank her for that. "Yeah, yeah, you're welcome. Can we go now? I don't wanna stay near him." She pointed at Yoru.

"Hey! What's wrong with-" Tsuki pointed a knife at him. "-never mind nya."

I sighed. "Tsuki. Let's go." The waning clip appeared as I jumped from wall to wall and reached the roof. I looked down. "I guess we'll have to make the deal later. I promise I'll do something. See ya later Ikuto."

I jumped away, not knowing the kitty smirk. "You should at least know what I want before agreeing to our little deal, Haruko."

* * *

**(At Home)**

I walked to my room and changed into my pajamas. I turned off the lights and jumped on my bed. Tsuki went to her egg. "Good night Haruko." She yawned and closed her egg.

"Night Tsuki." I replied back and turned to my side to face the balcony. The full moon glistened in the dark night when I looked at it. Pretty soon, I fell asleep, having one of Utau's songs in my head.

"Hiding within the stars,

My eyes are looking down

Just confused about what's not possible

Wondering if I could change…"

* * *

**Shadow: And that's the end! Wow… I don't know why, but I think I made Utau a bit psychotic in the last two chapters… Sorry fans of her. I'll tone down the craziness a bit.**

**Haruko: Yo. Where is everyone? They didn't appear in the last chapter ending.**

**Shadow: Well, everything I'm typing so far is mostly about your's and Tsuki's secret. So I can't tell them here. It'll ruin everything.**

**Tsuki: How?**

**Shadow: I don't know… oh yeah, about the chara nari attacks for Kukai and Utau. I made up Sky attack and Black Shards because they didn't have much attack names for them. Oh yeah, in the Blue Moon lyrics thing, I changed the last line because the real one didn't make any sense if I put it there. Yeah… um… yeah…**

**Tsuki: Shadow is too confused to say anything else so bye! **

**Haruko: See you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shadow: Yo! The other characters are back in the intros and endings again!! :D**

**Kairi: About time I actually got to spoke here…**

**Rima: Me too…**

**Shadow: Etto… sorry… ;**

**Ikuto: Yo. Can we just go on with the story already…?**

**Shadow: Fine fine… I don't own Shugo Chara, only Haruko and Tsuki…-rolls eyes-**

* * *

**(In a Dream)**

_A small nine year old girl was playing in a park alone. She didn't have any friends because she was so quiet and everyone was scared of her. She sat on the swings and swung very high. Suddenly, the swing jerked and made the girl fall on the floor. She heard laughter behind her._

"_Haha! Look at her! Covered in dirt!" a boy laughed. No one came to help her, but some kids who actually had hearts looked at her caringly. The girl stood up, her long, brown hair covering her face._

"_What? Is the little girl going to cry?" another boy mocked. She looked at the group of boys with dull eyes. She didn't show any tears. No expression. No pain. Nothing._

"_What the-? Don't you have any emotions at all?"_

"_No. I guess I don't…" she replied. She saw one of the boys twitch._

"_What? Surprised that I actually can say it? At least I don't hurt people on purpose for my own entertainment."_

_The boy in front that seemed like the leader scoffed. "Whatever, let's go."_

_After the boys left, a girl came up to her. "Thank you miss!"_

_The girl looked at the little one confusingly. "What are you thanking me for?"_

"_Those meanies have also bullied me too! But you stood up to them!"_

_The older girl smiled and put a hand on her head. "Oh really? Well if they ever bully you again, leave it to your onee-chan then!" she smiled and pointed at herself. _

_The little one blinked. "Oni-chan?"_

"_Not oni-chan. Onee-chan. It's a Japanese word that means big sister." _

"_Oh! What's big sister's name then?"_

"_It's… Haruko…"_

* * *

Haruko woke up abruptly from the dream. She sat up and put a hand on her forehead. Tsuki opened her egg a little and rubbed her eyes. "Neh Haruko… Daijoubu?"

"Huh? Yeah. Just had a dream." She replied. She was glad she woke up. Pretty much that dream would be a nightmare sooner of later.

"Oh. Okay then. I'm going back to sleep." She yawned and closed her egg. Haruko got up and went to her balcony. She leaned on the balcony's wall as her dream repeated in her head.

"_Big sister Haruko! Can you come play with me?"_

"_Heh… Haruko! What are you doing playing with a little kid? That's so weird!"_

"_Haruko… You said you'd help when people bully people!" _

"_Haruko. Nobody wants to be with you. Neither to we. Leave us alone."_

"_I hate you! I wish you weren't alive!"_

Haruko covered her head and groaned. She just remembered what she didn't want to remember.

"What are you thinking about?" A voice said. Haruko jumped back when she saw Ikuto's face near hers.

* * *

**(Haruko's POV)**

"What are you doing here?!" I yelled.

"We're bored." He replied as Yoru hid behind him.

"Is Tsuki here?" Yoru asked, afraid.

"She's sleeping." I told him as I glanced at my room, seeing Tsuki's egg on my desk. Yoru sighed and flew on my head.

"Finally I get to come here with out being killed." He yawned.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked Ikuto as I sat on the floor, hugging my knees. He sat down too.

"What? I can't visit?"

"Well, it's not that, but you always come here now. Are you always gonna come here to see if the embryo was born?" I asked sadly. The dream was still in my head. I can't shake it off.

"Maybe." He replied as he looked at the sky.

"Maybe? What do you mean?"

"I have no idea."

I giggled. "What?"

"No. It's just that I some what had the same conversation with Kukai yesterday."

"Kukai?" he whispered.

"Yeah. Oh yeah. About the deal from last night," I brought in the conversation. "What do I have to do?" he smirked. That can't be good.

"Well, I don't know actually. I haven't thought about it yet. You know, you're more interesting with these things than Amu. You're really that curious about hearing me play?"

"Well, yeah…"

"_Amu?"_ I wondered. I heard someone knock at the balcony door.

"Ehh… Haruko… Who're you talking to?" Tsuki asked as she tried to open the door. Since she was too small, I opened it for her.

"It's just Ikuto." I told her as I walked back into my room. The phone rang and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Uh… Haruko-sempai?" a voice asked.

"Amu?" I said into the phone.

"Yeah. Hi sempai! I was wondering if you can help the guardians and me with some shopping."

"Okay? When?"

"Hey! Let me talk to her!" I heard a voice say outside of my house.

"Oh no… don't tell me." I ran to my door and looked through the peep hole (is that what they call it?). I saw the guardians already there. "Oh crap!" I yelled. I ran to a confused Ikuto and pushed him back to my room. "Okay. Sorry, you have got to go!"

"Why? Are you worried about them?" he struggled to go back in.

"No! Well, sort of. But I don't want them to attack you right now." I said. After I said that, for some reason it was really easy to push him out. That's weird…

"Bye dude!" I yelled as I threw Yoru out the door as well. Tsuki and I ran back to the front door and opened it. "Oh… Hi guys." I panted. They looked at me confusingly.

"Are you alright sempai?" Rima asked.

"Yeah. I just had to get Tsuki quickly." I lied. Damn. I have got to stop lying for a day. "Why do you want me to come shopping with you anyway?"

"Well, we sort of feel sorry about how we were treating you like, as you said, a prize. We wanted to make it up to you." Kairi said.

"You didn't have to do that. I'm alright now."

"Well too bad! We didn't come here for nothing! Right?" Yaya said and pulled my arm. "Let's go get some brownies!"

"Yay! Brownies!!" Tsuki yelled happily as she had stars in her eyes. She tugged on a strand of my hair. "Let's go Haru-chan!!"

Everyone laughed. "Oh fine, fine. Let's go." I agreed as I was being dragged by Yaya and Tsuki. We weren't aware of a certain black cat following us.

* * *

**(At the mall)**

We were in the center of the mall, where there were people on a stage singing. They were trying to sing some songs from Hoshina Utau. "Wow! Never knew they'd do this." I admitted. "Even though she's crazy, I still like Utau's music."

The guardians looked at me suspiciously. Tadase asked, "Sempai, have you met Utau?-"

"It's Haruko. No more sempai please." I told him.

"Haruko. Did you meet Utau?" I averted my eyes away from them. Should I tell them? Or should I not? Tsuki nudged me and nodded. I sighed. "…I sort of did… yesterday…at a park…"

"How?" Kairi asked this time.

"Well, I was with Kukai, we went to the park after we bought things. She came up to us and then attacked us in her transformation…"

"Haruko… Did she have a chara with a diamond clip on it?" Amu asked me with a serious look. I looked down. Why am I so hesitant on answering this question?

"…Yeah… she did. But the chara had an X on her clip. I don't know why, but it did."

Amu's charas looked at her. "Dia…" they all whispered.

* * *

After that weird conversation, we all walked to the park where I fought. For some reason, the park was sparkly clean unlike yesterday, where there were scratches from our attacks. I sweatdropped. The people here sure do know how to clean…

There was a small group of little kids gathering around something. "Hm? What's that about?" Yaya wondered as we went to see what was wrong.

"What's going on here?" I asked. The kids looked at us, revealing a small crying little girl. I flinched.

"Did you get hurt by these people?" Amu asked as she bent down to her level. The little girl nodded, whimpering.

"What'd she ever do to you?" Rima asked them. The group looked at them, scared and ran away from us.

"Those mean kids." Miki muttered as her sisters nodded in agreement. Amu patted the girl on the head.

"Don't worry. Hopefully they won't hurt you anymore. Leave it to us! We'll protect you." Amu said as she pointed to us. The little girl smiled.

"Thank you onee-chan!" she smiled. I trembled. This was so much like last time. I couldn't take it anymore.

"H-hey… guys?" Everyone looked at me shocked; they never saw me like this.

"Ah! Haru-chi! Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Yaya yelled. The others looked at me worriedly.

"O-oh. I'm alright. I just don't feel well. I'll see you later. Bye." I gulped. I took a few steps back and ran away from them, Tsuki following me concerned.

I ran to the hill, where I found Ikuto playing his violin last night. I couldn't think of any other place then here. No one could see me. It was perfect. I sat near a tree and hugged my knees as I felt tears come out.

"Haruko…" I heard Tsuki try to comfort me. "What's wrong? Why did you run?"

"You should know." I scoffed. "You read my mind anyway."

"I may be able to, but I'm not able to read everything. Can you please tell me what's wrong?" Tsuki pleaded.

I sighed. The tears were already spilling out as I replayed my past in my head. "Okay... Fine. But please don't tell anyone." She nodded. "Well, you know the dream I had? It was a dream of my past. When I was at America."

* * *

**Shadow: Haha! Cliffhanger!(I think…)**

**Ikuto: Oi. What ever happened to me?**

**Shadow: -sigh- Why do you people always wonder when you're coming on?**

**Amu: Because we want to get more parts in the chapters.**

**Shadow: Okay. Fine, fine. I'll make sure I'll add more of you guys after Haruko tells us about her past.**

**Haruko: And why would I tell them?-points to audience-**

**Shadow: Because you have to!**

**Haruko: Why?**

**Shadow: Because I said so!**

**Haruko-smirks- Why?**

**Shadow: -anime vein- We are not gonna waste two pages of you asking why.**

**Haruko: -still smirking- Why?**

**Shadow: You better shut up or else I'll stuff you in a closet with Kukai and Ikuto.**

**Haruko: … O.O **

**Shadow: Thought so… Any way, see you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shadow: Yay! Thank you people for reading my story! -**

**Yaya: Hey! Hey! What's Yaya doing here? Yaya wants cookies!**

**Shadow: Cookies?! WHERE??-looks around-**

**Amu: Shadow… -sweatdrops while looking at Shadow on the ground looking for cookies -**

**Haruko: … and she's supposed to be my creator...?-sweatdrops also-**

* * *

"America?" Tsuki asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. I used to live there with my family." I told her.

_A five year old girl was running around a house, chasing a dog. "Come back Inu-chan! We have to give you a bath!" she shouted. The dog turned around at the corner of the hallway, making the girl slam her face on the wall. She sat in the corner and cried from the pain._

"_Hey. You okay?" a voice asked. The small girl looked up to see a boy two years older, holding Inu-chan. She wiped her tears away and nodded. She took the dog by the leash and smiled at the boy. "Thanks oni-chan!"_

_The boy groaned. "Haruko. How many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Hiro. We may be Japanese but we're not living in Japan."_

"_Fine." Haruko pouted She tugged on the leash. "Come on Inu . You need to take your bath now."_

* * *

"You never told me you had a brother." Tsuki said.

"You never asked." I shrugged. My tears were gone now, and I calmed down.

"Anyway, where is you're family? Why're you living alone?"

"Well… First let me tell you this"

* * *

_A sad seven year old girl was in her room. She lied on her bed, covering herself with a blanket. 'Why does everyone only care for Hiro now? He didn't even do anything special! They don't even remember to take care of me that much now.' _

_She had tear stains all over her face from the crying. She couldn't see anything because it was night time, and everyone was sleeping. 'So far right now, the person who even notices me is Inu-chan.' She chuckled. 'But then again, she does know HIro longer than me by a year, she probably likes him better too.' _

_The girl's face turned emotionless as she moved the blanket away from her face. 'I guess that means no one cares for me… who would anyway? I'm just a weak little girl that can't do anything.'_

* * *

_Two years have past and the girl grew to hate her family. She hated how they looked, how they act, and how they have rarely cared for her. The only time they cared for her was about school, but that was just about it. "Try to get good grades just like you're brother." They would always say. The girl scowled at the thought._

_She didn't care about school, but she did do well in it. The girl was a loner in her school because everyone was too busy admiring her brother. The girl sighed as she walked through the hallways, everyone ignoring her as she ignored them. She accidentally bumped into someone in the crowded hallway. "Sorry." She mumbled._

"_Whatever. Don't touch me again." The rude person commented sourly and walked away._

* * *

"Did everyone else treat you like that?" Tsuki wondered.

"Sort of. They left me alone. I told you, no one notices me in school."

"How horrible…"

"Well, not really. I get to do what ever I want as long as I was quiet and sneaky."

"Like a ninja!" Tsuki smiled as she pointed at herself. I smiled as well.

"Like a ninja." I repeated with a giggle.

"Anyway, why did you runaway from the guardians after they helped the little girl?" That was where my smile turned into a frown.

"It was because of that dream I had. It was so much like it…"

"Why? What was it?" she asked. She sure does ask a lot of questions… "Haruko." She warned.

I sighed and told her about my dream. "Well that doesn't seem so bad. You helped the girl. What's wrong with that?"

"It doesn't seem bad right now, but that's because you don't know what else had happen." I said with tears started coming out again.

"What happened?"

* * *

_A few days later after the nine year old girl talked to the seven year old one, they played at the park after school almost every day. The girl's name was May. May ran to the swings. "Big sister Haruko! Can you play with me?" Haruko nodded. _

_They had a competition to see who can go higher. Since Haruko was slightly taller, she won. There was a group of laughing behind them. They turned around. It was a group of girls from Haruko's school. One of them was the person she bumped into last time._

"_Heh…So, the little sister of Hiro plays with a little pipsqueak? How disgraceful." She said. May hid behind Haruko._

"_Big sis…" she whimpered. She's not really a big group person. Haruko just stared at the group with a blank face. She was scared too, but she was good at hiding her emotions._

"_She's only two years younger. And your point is…?" she asked them. _

"_It's so disgusting! You're making your brother look bad! Aren't you ashamed of yourself?" another girl stated, making a face._

"_Aren't you ashamed of looking like that in public?" Haruko pointed at her face. She got really mad and slapped her on the face. Haruko remained emotionless._

"_Don't you have any emotions at all?!" she yelled as she hit her again._

"_That's exactly what one dude asked me too a few days ago. Like I said to him: No, I guess I don't." _

_The girl glared even harder but then smirked. Haruko looked at her confusingly. "What is it?"_

"_Get her." She said. Haruko shut her eyes, thinking that they were going to attack her, but they got someone else._

"_Haruko!" a girl cried. She quickly opened her eyes to see one of the girls holding May by the hair._

"_Let her go." Haruko warned. The group smirked._

"_Or what? You're going to tell on us?" one taunted._

"_No. But I suggest you should be the one doing that." She said as she made a fist._

"_Why should-" BAM! A punch was laid on the girl's face._

"_Because of that." She smirked. Haruko never had this feeling. She liked it._

"_Why you little-!" the leader yelled and tried to punch her too, but then Haruko caught her._

"_You know, I'm taller that you by a centimeter. I'm not little." Haruko pushed her away. The leader stumbled as Haruko cracked her fingers. "You still want to mess with me?" _

_She scoffed. "Whatever. You don't scare us. Let's go girls."_

"_What do we do with the girl?" one asked as she tugged on May. _

"_Just let her go. She's no use to us." _

_The group left, leaving May and Haruko. Haruko smiled, while the other one looked frightened. "Hey. May? You still want to play?"_

_May took a few steps back. Haruko looked at her confusingly. "Are you alright?" She asked as she looked at her, but that only made her back away even more._

"_Y-you hurt them…" May whispered. "You even made some bleed…"_

"_Yeah but-"_

"_Haruko…you said you'd help when people bully people!" _

"_I did but-"_

"_But you hurt them! Don't bullies do that?"_

"_Yes but-"_

"_You lied! You lied! Do you always lie to everyone to make you look like a good person?"_

"_No but I had-"_

_May was in tears. "I hate you! I wish you were never alive!" Haruko and May stared at each other. Haruko broke the staring contest by closing her eyes._

"_You know what May? Sometimes I wish I were never alive too." She said with a small smile. _

_May's eyes widened. She took a few steps back, and ran away. After May was gone, Haruko still had the smile stuck to her face as she played alone on the swings again. As she swung higher and higher, more and more tears kept falling. _

* * *

At this point, I was crying real hard, I was finally able to make a friend but I lost her so easily. Tsuki patted me on the back. "Don't worry, it's alright. And then what happened?"

* * *

_The next day of school, Haruko arrived there alone. Her brother always went without her. As she walked through the hallway, everyone looked at her with hate or fear. She looked at everyone, confused, but they just turned away when they made eye contact._

'_What's going on?' she thought. _

_At lunch, she saw the group of girls that hurt her yesterday. She felt guilty that she hurt them and wanted to apologize. She came up to them. "Hey, about yesterday-"_

"_What? You wanna rub it in our faces?" a girl growled. She had a bruise on her cheek where Haruko had punched her._

"_No I'm-"_

"_Look Haruko. Nobody wants you. Neither do we. Leave us alone." The leader stated and she and her group walked away, leaving Haruko alone._

* * *

_After school, Haruko walked to the front, noticing everyone making way for her. She stopped walking, which made some people flinch. "What's wrong with you people?" she yelled at them._

"_What's wrong with us? What's wrong with you? At least we don't hurt people for our entertainment." A boy spoke up. _

"_What?" she asked. At the very back, Haruko can see the group of girls smirking._

"_We know that you hurt some girls just because they were helping a little kid." Another one said._

"_What? No they were the ones who-"_

"_Stop lying! I can't believe you're really Hiro's sister!" another one yelled. That was when Haruko got angry, but also started to cry._

"_LOOK! I'M NOT HIRO OKAY? WHY IS EVERYONE TELLING ME TO BE LIKE HIM?! "WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE HIRO?" "LOOK! HE'S SO PERFECT!" WELL SORRY IF I'M NOT LIKE HIM! I'M SORRY IF I DISGUST YOU! I'M SORRY IF I'M A DISGRACE TO HIRO!! I'M EVEN SORRY THAT I'M EVEN ALIVE!!" Haruko screamed. Everyone stared at her, shocked as she panted. They looked at her, feeling guilty. That is, until the leader spoke up again._

"_Heh. And to think we're going to believe you? That just made you look even more ridiculous." The leader laughed, and soon, so did everyone. Haruko stared at them, shock. How could one person control hundreds of people like puppets?_

_Her face went blank. Her tears stopped. "You know what? Forget that I even apologized. I don't need your pity. I won't accept forgiveness from you idiots. It's hard to believe I wanted your acceptance. But I don't even need it. See ya, bakas." Haruko smirked at walked outside._

_When she couldn't be seen by them anymore, Haruko dashed to her house. She ran to her room, locked the door, and jumped on her bed. She buried her face in her knees and cried. She knew everything she said to them was a lie. She wanted their acceptance, she wanted them to remember her apology, and she wanted them to understand._

* * *

"So yeah… that's basically my whole life in America."

"So sad. Everyone turned their backs on you…?" Tsuki murmured sadly.

"Yeah. After four more years of them hating me, I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to run away. Which I finally had the courage to do this year." I laughed a little.

"You ran away…?"

"Yeah…I guess I did…"

"I'm surprised I wasn't even born during that."

"I think… I was more like hoping than praying."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said that you guardians are born when someone prays to change. I didn't want to change the way I was. I just wanted those people to stop making fun of me and accept me. I never had the thought of changing." I shrugged and stood up. "Tsuki. Let's go. I'm tired." I yawned and stretched.

"You sure…?" Tsuki looked at me worryingly.

"Yeah. Don't worry. All the crying made me tired anyway." I told her and started walking. Tsuki looked at me before floating after me. Too bad we didn't know that someone heard my whole story.

"Haruko…" he whispered.

* * *

**Shadow: And there's chapter 7! Geh… I didn't have time for the other characters… ;-;**

**Amu: That was Haruko's past?**

**Shadow: O.O What are you doing here? You saw the past thing!?**

**Ikuto: I did too.**

**Kukai: We all did. Didn't you say we can go back here?**

**Shadow: I did? When?**

**Haruko: In the last chapter. –bites into a cookie-**

**Shadow: O.O Where did you get that cookie? –points at Haruko-**

**Haruko: I found it on the table.**

**Shadow: WHAT?! That was my last chocolate chip…-sits in a corner growing mushrooms-**

**Everyone: -sweatdrops-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shadow: T.T**

**Haruko: -sweatdrops- Neh… Shadow? Are you still sad about me eating your last cookie?**

**Shadow: -nods- **

**Ikuto: -walks in- Woah… what happened to her?**

**Haruko: She has no more cookies left.**

**Yoru: Oh. It's a good thing we bought some today.**

**Haruko: -ears perks up- You did?! :D**

**Ikuto: Yeah. –holds up a bag-**

**Shadow: YAY!! MEH LUVELLS YOU!! v -glomps Ikuto-**

**Ikuto: Whatever…**

**Shadow: On with the story!! –bites into a sugar cookie- **

* * *

It's been only three days after I told Tsuki about my past but now everything feels different. I never saw the guardians and Ikuto in a while and Kukai is for some reason quieter than usual. It's too weird.

Kukai and I were walking out in after the end of school when I heard a few girls talking about something. "Did you hear Black Diamond's song?" "Yeah! It was so good!" "I want to go to their concert!"

"Black Diamond? Hey Kukai, wasn't that- Kukai?" I asked him. He wasn't listening. He looked deep in thought.

"Huh? What did you say?" Kukai asked me.

"Hey. You okay? You're acting weird."

"I'm alright. What were you talking about again?"

I shook my head. "Never mind. Hey. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay I guess. Bye Haruko!" He yelled as he ran. Did he want to runaway from me? Who knows?

I saw a music store from the opposite sidewalk that had a poster of that Black Diamond band. I looked at it anxiously. I wanted to hear their music. So I went in and bought the CD. (note: Haruko never knew the band that Utau was in so she doesn't know she was in Black Diamond.)

"Haruko? Why are you buying that CD?" Tsuki asked me as I was purchasing it.

"Well. I heard those girls talking about it, so it might be good music." I told her and walked out of the music store.

* * *

After relaxing and doing my homework at my apartment, I decided to hear the CD. I grabbed my CD player and played the CD. It started with a violin solo at first, and then drums blasted through my earphones. I smiled as I continued listening to the song.

"Ichiban no negai goto oshiete  
"anata no hoshii mono"  
BORYU-MU furi kireru hodo tsuyoku  
Ooki na koe de sakendemite" After a hearing that part, I had a bad feeling inside of me. Tsuki must have sensed it.

"Haruko. Are you alright?" Tsuki's egg appeared above and under her. They began to close Tsuki up. "Haruko! Are you alright?" she yelled at her as she tried to stop her egg from closing. I didn't say anything, I couldn't. "Haruko!! HARUKO!!"

Tsuki's egg had finally closed shut as I collapsed on my bedroom floor.

* * *

At the rooftop of a tall building, Amu and the others were fighting off Utau. After winning the battle and purifying the eggs, everyone spotted the glowing egg. "Ah! That's the embryo!" Tadase yelled as he stared at it. Then everyone blinked.

"HARUKO!!" they yelled.

"She must've listened to Utau's song today and Tsuki turned into an X egg." Miki said. The embryo flew away, like all the other eggs.

"Let's go check up on her, commoners." Kiseki commanded as they jumped from roof to roof, with Ikuto secretly following them.

* * *

**(Haruko's POV)**

I groaned a little as I gained consciousness. "I see you're awake Haru-chan." A voice said.

My eyes shot open as I sat up. Kukai was there, sitting on my bed with a caring grin on his face. "Kukai? What are you doing here? Ow, what happened?"

"I should be asking you that. I came to visit and when you wouldn't answer the door, I sort of broke in the house." He sweatdropped and scratched the back of his head. "Then when I went to your room, I found you collapsed on the floor."

"Oh…" I finally remembered what happened. "I don't know why, but I think I fell after I was listening to that CD." I weakly pointed at it.

Kukai got off my bed and picked up the CD case. His eyes widened. "Haruko! This was Utau's CD! You shouldn't have listened to it!" he scolded.

"I didn't know!" I yelled back at him.

"Didn't you know she was the singer from last time?"

"No! How was I supposed to know? I told you! I didn't know it was her!" I had a hurt look on my face. Kukai seemed to calm down a bit.

"Where's Tsuki?" he asked as he changed the subject. I looked around.

"What? She isn't here?" I yelled. There was a knock on the glass door. We both turned and saw Tsuki with a tired expression on her. "Tsuki!" I got off my bed and opened the door. Tsuki collapsed on my hand. "What's wrong with her?"

I placed her on my desk and looked at her worryingly. "She's probably tired from turning into an X egg when you listened to Utau's music."

There was a knock on the door. I was about to go get it, but Kukai pushed me back to my bed. "I'll get it. You need your rest."

I pouted and sighed as I obeyed. After Kukai left my room, I got out of my bed and put me ear against the door. "Kukai! What are you doing here?" I heard Amu yell.

"How's Haruko?" Kairi asked.

"She's alright. She was affected by Utau's music and she and Tsuki are resting."

"So then Haruko must be the embryo…" Tadase said. I felt sad. Are they still thinking I'm the embryo? The egg they saw could've been anyone's.

"Hold on. Let me go check on her." Kukai said and I heard his footsteps coming. I was about to run back to my bed but then I felt someone breathe on my neck.

"I told you you were the Embryo." I heard Ikuto's voice near my ear. I yelled as I accidentally slammed myself on Kukai's chest as he opened the door.

"Ah! Haruko!" Kukai yelled as he hugged me without realizing it. He looked up. "Ikuto?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase yelled as he character changed.

"Relax Kiddy King. I only came here to check up on her." Ikuto sighed as he pulled me away from Kukai. I shivered since Ikuto's hands were cold.

"Oi! Give her back." Kukai said and he grabbed my arm. I just looked at everyone, confused. Ikuto and Kukai were still holding each of my arms, trying to pull me over to their side. Wow this is annoying.

I finally took my arms away. "Oi! People, I'm okay see? Everything's alright." I reassured them. Ikuto smirked and hugged my waist.

"Yeah. What she said. So will you all just leave me and my little birdy alone?" he whined and hugged me tighter. I blushed from frustration and struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Let go! Who are you calling a bird anyway?!" I yelled. He let go of me and laid down on my bed.

"You, obviously." He yawned. How the hell does a bird represent me? "Since you are the embryo and all, and you have the egg, that makes you a bird. Birds lay eggs right?"

"You have got to stop reading my mind dude…" I twitched.

Everyone else stared at me awkwardly. "Haruko? Can I speak to you in private?" Kukai asked me.

"Sure?" I said confusingly. Kukai looked at everyone and they nodded and walked out the door. Ikuto stayed however. "Ikuto. Leave."

"I don't want to. Besides, I wanna hear what soccer boy's going to say to you."

"Ikuto." I warned. He sighed and got off my bed.

"Fine, fine." He walked over to me, Kukai watching him carefully. "But then you still have to do me a favor when I come back." He whispered and jumped out the balcony with Yoru tailing behind him.

Kukai closed the door and turned to me with a serious look. "So what do you want to talk about?" I asked him as I sat on my bed. He did the same.

"Haruko… why did you do it?" he asked me.

"Do what?" I asked him.

"Why did you runaway?" he said. My eyes widened.

"…You heard?" I whispered. My bangs covered my eyes as I looked away.

"Yeah. It was by accident though. I tried looking for you and when I found you, I overheard you talking to Tsuki."

"…so what if I ran? You should've seen what it was like." I said with a sad smile.

"But you shouldn't have. You could've gotten hurt or-"

"Hey! I'm okay aren't I? I don't have any bruises or cuts!"

"Still! Your parents care about–"

"If they cared for me why did they always ignore me and praise Hiro?!" I yelled. Tears started to come out. Kukai reach out to me but I backed away.

I collapsed on my bed and cried. I heard Kukai sigh. Then, Kukai did something unexpected. He hugged me tight. "Kukai…" I whimpered.

"Don't worry. Just let out your tears. Everything's going to be alright." He said gently. It was weird for me: him hugging me as I cry, but he never acted like this so he must really care.

"Kukai… arigato…" I thanked him and after a few minutes of silence, I fell asleep. Kukai made my sleeping form sit on his lap and he sat up on my bed. He looked at me caringly.

"Haruko…" he whispered before also falling asleep with me in his arms.

* * *

**Shadow: Aww! That was so cute! w**

**Tsuki: THAT'S what happened when I was knocked out? **

**Shadow: Yup! I think I made it too mushy though. But it was so sweet.**

**Ikuto: … ¬¬**

**Shadow: Oi Ikuto. What's wrong?**

**Ikuto: Soccer boy gets to hug Haruko but I don't?**

**Shadow: Yes… And?**

**Ikuto: Why don't I get to do that?**

**Shadow: Haru-chan thinks you're perverted. She probably wouldn't let you.**

**Ikuto: Oh really?**

**Shadow Yeah. Really. –Shadow and Ikuto have a staring contest-**

**Kukai: -walks in with a red face- Shadow. You shouldn't have done that last part… I feel kind of weird now.**

**Shadow: Deal with it. There's probably going to be more parts like this with Haruko with you and Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: So I get to do the same thing?**

**Shadow: Maybe. It's based on my mood and the swing of my tail. –giggles- I love that part! See you next time people!**


	9. Chapter 9

Shadow: -sneezes- Ah… sorry people, but this chapter is sort of short since I'm sick… yeah

**Shadow: -sneezes- Ah… sorry people, but this chapter is sort of short since I'm sick… yeah... can someone else talk? I need to rest…**

**Amu: I guess I'll do-**

**Yaya: NO!! YAYA WANTS TO DO THE-**

**Rima: Can I try? I never did talk here much.**

**Everyone else: No! I want to do it! –starts arguing-**

**Shadow: -groans- Tsuki, you're more responsible. Just end this right now… **

**-3-**

**Tsuki: Okay, okay. On with the story.**

* * *

**(Haruko's POV)**

I woke up next to something very warm. "Hm…?" I looked up to see Kukai's sleeping face. "AAAHHHHH!!" I screamed and fell off the bed, bringing Kukai with me.

"Huh? What?! What's wrong?!" Kukai panicked as he jumped up. He looked at me. "Haruko! What's wrong?"

"I woke up seeing you're face!" I yelled. He scratched his head.

"Am I really that ugly?" he frowned. I waved my hands frantically.

"No no! I just woke up with your face _really_ close to mine's." I reassured. He smiled and gave me a noogie.

"Ha! I knew you weren't that mean! You're so funny Haru-chan!" Kukai laughed.

"Wow. I didn't expect you to be like that after sleeping with Haruko, Kukai." Daichi teased as he floated next to us. Kukai turned a little red and let go of me.

"What did you do to me when I was asleep Kukai?" I asked him suspiciously. I looked at the clock behind him.

"Uh I-"

"HOLY CRAP!! SCHOOL'S ABOUT TO START!!" I yelled and ran around the apartment.

"Uh Haruko?"

"KUKAI! YOU SHOULD GET READY TOO!!"

"Haruko…"

"CRAP!! WHY IS IT SO COLD NOW TOO?! MY JACKET'S IN THE WASHER!!"

"Haruko!"

"DAMN IT! I'M GONNA FREEZE TO DEATH AND-"

"HARUKO!" Kukai called my name for the fourth time.

"WHAT?!" I hissed.

"It's snowing. School's probably cancelled."

"WHAT?!" I yelled as I pushed him aside and looked out my balcony. He was right. A white blanket of snow covered the roofs of houses and the ground. I sweatdropped. "Wow I'm an idiot…"

"But you're the coolest idiot I know!" Kukai said and gave me another noogie. I laid on my bed.

"What do we do now?" I asked him. Kukai and Daichi smiled at each other and back at me. "What?"

Kukai suddenly picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "We're going outside!" he declared and marched out of my house.

* * *

I shivered once we were outside. "You could've at least let me get my jacket!" I yelled and went to turn back but he grabbed my shoulder.

"To late to turn back!" he yelled and threw a snowball at me he had hidden behind his back. I flinched.

"Kukai! That's cold!!" I complained.

"What are you gonna do about it?" he taunted. I stopped shivering and looked at him with determined eyes.

"This!" I yelled and threw a snowball at him too. We looked at each other.

"I DECLARE WAR!!" we both yelled and both hid behind something as we made more snowballs.

* * *

I panted as I hid behind a tree. Kukai so far had hit me more than I had hit him. "Come out Haru-chan! Face me like the ninja you are!" I heard him yell a few meters away from me.

"Tsuki. Chara change." I whispered to her. She was also tired from all the running away.

"Right." She whispered back. The waning clip appeared as I swiftly ran to Kukai. "Snow tackle!" I yelled and tackled him from behind and hit him on the head with a snowball.

We both laughed as we got up. He saluted me. "Good job snow ninja. How's about we do a truce and get some hot cocoa?"

I also saluted. "I agree snow soldier. I'll buy for the both of us." We both laughed at our names.

"Why am I snow soldier?" he asked me as we walked to a café.

"You're the one who saluted me, weren't you?" I asked him.

"True." We walked in the café and sat down. A waitress came a few minutes later.

"Hi! May I take your order?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah. Can we get 2 hot chocolates and… Haru-chan. What do you want?" Kukai asked me. I looked up thoughtfully.

"Um… how about… cinnamon rolls?" I wondered.

"Okay, two cinnamon rolls to go." Kukai told her. The girl wrote everything down.

"Okay. Your order will be here in a minute." She said and walked away. I sneezed a few seconds later.

"Haru-chan. Someone might be thinking about you." Kukai told me. I shook my head.

"No. It's because I was playing in the snow without a jacket!" I yelled at him.

"Hey. At least you had fun." Kukai pouted. The waitress came back and handed us a cinnamon roll and a cup of cocoa.

"Here is your order. That will be 7.95." I was about to hand the money but Kukai gave it to her first. He winked at me.

"Ha! I won." He smiled. I looked at him confusingly.

"I thought I said I was going to pay."

"But I don't want you to."

"But-"

"Hey. It doesn't matter. We still got the food." He said. He thanked the waitress. "Thanks for the food!"

"Have fun with your date sir!" she waved. I almost chocked on my drink.

"Ah! No we aren't a- we're not-" Kukai stuttered with a red face.

"We're aren't going out!" I finished for him.

"Oh. Sorry. It's just that you two were acting like a couple. Sorry." The waitress apologized.

"Oh. It's alright. Have a good day." I said honestly and walked out the café, pulling a red faced Kukai along with me. As we were outside, the cold must've cooled him down.

"That was… weird…" Kukai mumbled as he drank his cocoa. I nodded as I took a bite of my roll. It was sort of silent now because of that waitress.

Kukai laughed. I tilted my head a little. "What?"

"You have some of the frosting on your cheek!" he chuckled. I blushed in embarrassment. I was about to wipe it off, but I felt someone lick it.

"AHH!!" I yelled and held Kukai's arm. I heard a voice chuckle.

"Heh. You're so messy in eating Bird-chan."

"IKUTO?!" I yelled and pointed at him.

"Yo." He said. I rubbed my cheek furiously.

"AHH! Now I got Ikuto germs!!" I whined, which made him smirk. I realized something. "Hey… I just noticed something… you look like a cat!!"

He and Kukai sweatdropped. "Haha! You're so funny Haru-chan!" Kukai said and rubbed my head.

"She's not funny, she's stupid." Yoru muttered. Tsuki hit him on the back of his head.

"Don't make fun of Haruko." She scolded.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" I asked Ikuto.

"What are you doing without a jacket? Aren't you cold?" he pointed out.

"I asked first."

"I just happened to walk by and saw you walking." He said.

"You know, you didn't have to bother us." Kukai said.

"Us? Are you two going out?" he teased. We both turned red.

"No! We're not-"

"-going out!" I continued for him. We were waving our hands around, and some people started staring at us. We stopped and they continued with their own business.

"We're not going out." I repeated, making sure Ikuto didn't get the wrong idea again. He chuckled and hugged me from behind.

"I know you aren't. Because you are mine, right?" he whispered in my ear. I blushed and quickly pulled away from him.

"I'm not yours either! I'm nobody's!" I yelled, receiving the stares again. A cold wind blew and I shivered. I should've really worn a jacket…

I heard Ikuto sigh. The next thing I knew, something really warm was wrapped around me. I looked at Ikuto and noticed he was only wearing a black shirt now. "You can my jacket for a while. Make sure you give it back."

Kukai and I looked at him confusingly. "Aren't you cold? Besides, I'm used to the cold now." I told him and took out the jacket. Another gust of wind blew by and I shivered again, hugging the jacket to keep warm.

"That shivering doesn't prove it, so wear it for now. I'll be alright." Ikuto said and walked away.

"But-" I couldn't say anything else since he chara changed with Yoru and jumped away. I sighed and decided to put the jacket on.

"You're actually going to wear it?" Daichi asked me. His owner nodded in agreement.

"I guess. Man his jacket's so big!" I complained. The jacket was really baggy on me and reached to half of my thigh. I sighed. "I guess it can't be helped… Let's go Kukai."

"Sure. Okay." He said. I frowned.

"Oh come one! Where's the Kukai that's always energetic? He was just here a few minutes ago!" I said and slung an arm over his shoulder. I blinked. "Woah. I think we just switched personalities for a second…"

Kukai smiled and also slung an arm over my shoulder. "Maybe…" I felt something cold on my head.

"KUKAI!! STOP THROWING SNOWBALLS AT ME!!" I yelled as I chased him.

"I didn't throw it! I placed it on your head!" he yelled back.

"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN SHOVE ONE DOWN YOUR THROAT THEN!!" I yelled and laughed as we did another one of our snow wars.

* * *

**Shadow: Uwahh… I still typed a lot… .**

**Haruko: You should've done a cliffhanger.**

**Shadow: I know but I wanted to add an Ikutox Haruko moment…**

**Ikuto: But it was only for a few minutes–pouts-**

**Shadow: I'm sick dude! Deal with it!**

**Kairi: Anyway, we'll see you next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Shadow: WOOHOO!! I'm not sick anymore!!**

**Kukai: -sweatdrops- Who knew you would be this happy? It's only been 4 days…**

**Shadow: Well 4 days is a month in the sickness calendar. Hey. Where's Haruko?**

**Kukai: She said she was going to sleep until you get better.**

**Shadow: SHE SLEPT FOR 30 HOURS!?**

**Kukai: Shadow… there are 96 hours in 4 days…**

**Shadow: Whatever! Where is she?**

**Kukai: She's sleeping on the floor…-points to a corner where she's sleeping-**

**Shadow: Okay. I'm going to smile evilly now as you people read the story! –smiles-**

* * *

I got home after the second snow war, tired. Tsuki foated behind me and collapsed on a couch pillow. "Tsuki, you want anything?" I asked her as I went to the kitchen to get milk.

"Yeah… I want to rest…" she mumbled and fell asleep. I sweatdropped and sat on the couch. I took a sip of my milk but then sneezed a minute later.

"Geh… retarded Kukai… making me play in the snow. I think I got a cold now." I sighed and walked to my room after finishing my milk.

I collapsed on my bed. "So tired!" I whined. I noticed that my bed had a different scent on it. "Why does it smell different?"

I sat up then realized I still had Ikuto's jacket on. _'I should really give it back now.'_ I thought and stood up. A big headache came, so I laid back down.

'_On second thought, I don't think he'll miss it for a day…It sorta smells nice…'_ I smiled then blushed. '_No! What am I thinking?! I don't like him! Besides, Kukai's way better!'_ I turned even redder. _'What the hell is wrong with me?! I don't like them! Kukai's just my friend and Ikuto's just… well I don't know what he is, but I don't like him either!'_

I groaned. I think that thought just make my headache get even worse. I sighed and fell asleep, hoping the headache will go away. Thankfully it did, but I was unaware that I was also getting a bad fever.

* * *

**(Tsuki's POV)**

I groggily woke up from my small nap. I didn't see Haruko on the couch. "Haruko?" I wondered as I floated around. _'She must be in her room.'_

I floated to her door and put my ear against the door. I heard her snoring softly, but then I heard her groan in pain. "Haruko, are you alright?" I called out and tried to open the door. The knob was hard to turn. I looked down and saw that there was a small gap on the bottom of the door I could squeeze through.

I floated down and crawled under the gap. As I stood back up, I looked in horror to see Haruko looking like she was in pain. I floated above her head and felt her forehead. Yup. She was burning up. Note to self: Kill Kukai for making Haruko look like this.

I floated over to the phone on her desk. I struggled as I pushed it over. I looked at the directory list and found Kukai's number there. I pressed talk and then speaker. "Hello?" I heard a voice boom, which made me topple over the desk. I floated back to the phone.

"Kukai?" I asked.

"Haruko? You sound different. Are you alright?" I heard him say.

"No. This is Tsuki." I told him. I cleared my throat. "KUKAI YOU IDIOT!! YOU MADE HARUKO HAVE A FEVER!!"

It was silent for a few seconds. "Kukai?" I asked. Silence. That is, until the door broke down. I turned around and saw Kukai and Daichi panting.

"Where's Haruko?" He asked. I pointed over to her. He face palmed himself. "Ahh! I'm such an idiot!!"

He yelled and continued to hit himself until there was a knock at the balcony door. We turned around to see Ikuto and Yoru. "Ikuto?"

I turned to Kukai. "Open the door for him. We might need his help." I commanded him. Kukai obeyed thankfully and Ikuto pointed at my owner when he came in.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Mr. Idiot here made her stay in the cold too long and made her get a high fever." I glared. Kukai apologized again. "Can one of you get medicine and the other get a cold towel?"

They nodded and went to get them. I stared at their charas. "You two help too!"

Yoru yawned. "I don't wanna, nya." I threw a knife at him.

"You better help me or else!!" I threatened. The both screamed and ran behind their owners as they just walked in.

"I got the towel." Kukai said and placed it on Haruko's forehead.

"I found medicine." Ikuto lazily said and held it up.

"Good. Poor the medicine into a cup and let Haruko drink it."

Ikuto sighed and poured it into a small cup. He brought it over to Haruko. "Oi. Birdy-chan. Drink this." He said.

Haruko's eye's tried to open for a second, but she was too weak. I looked at her worryingly. "She's too weak to even drink it…"

Ikuto sighed again. "I guess there's no other choice then…" He mumbled and put some of the medicine in his mouth. My eyes widened. He's not going to do what I think he's going to do, is he? Ikuto lifted Haruko's chin up a little and was about to lean in when Kukai hit him on the head.

Ikuto spat out the medicine on the floor and glared at Kukai. He glared back. "What are you trying to do?!"

"What do you think? I was trying to give your little friend here the medicine." Ikuto said. Wow. He didn't yell.

"Well then, don't do it like that! She's going to get pissed when she wakes up!"

"Well, would you like to do it then?" Ikuto smirked at Kukai's red face. "I bet you would, wouldn't you?"

"No! She's just my friend!"

"Hey! Enough with the fighting! Don't give Haruko the medicine yet. Ikuto, don't even try to do that again, and Kukai, don't even try to do it! We'll just have to rely on the towel to cool her down a bit so she can have enough strength to drink the medicine later." I yelled.

They both 'hmphed' and turned away from each other. I sighed. _'This is going to be a long night….'_

* * *

**(Haruko's POV)**

I groaned as I tried to remember what happened while I was sleeping. _'I think I heard Ikuto, Tsuki, and Kukai…' _I thought as I looked around. It was night time and it was somewhat hot. _'I probably got a fever.'_

I felt my forehead. A cold towel was on it. "Tsuki must've put it on…" I mumbled. I turned to my left and saw a cup of medicine on the desk. I drank some of it and almost spat it out. It tasted horrible!

I held my breath and drank a bit more. "Ugh… this tastes nasty…" I said to myself. I heard a voice groan. I looked to my left to see Kukai and Ikuto sleeping at the side of my bed. They were sitting on the floor with their knees and the rest of their bodies leaning on my bed. I smiled a little.

"Haruko…please get better…" I heard Tsuki say in her sleep.

I quietly got out of bed. I was a bit dizzy, but I was still able to walk fine. I was about to walk out when I heard a voice. "I see you're awake Birdy-chan."

I turned around to see Ikuto sitting up straight. He stretched and yawned. "Ah. Did I wake you up?" I asked him. He nodded a little. "Thank you for taking care of me." I bowed a little.

He walked toward me and patted me on the head. "No need to be so formal kid."

I looked up and glared. "I'm not a kid. I'm only like what? Three years older than you?"

"Whatever." He said and turned away. I giggled when I heard Kukai snore. I walked over to him and looked at his sleeping face. "You like that guy?"

I turned red. "No! Why do people always thing that?" I whispered angrily. He smirked.

"I don't know, because you two look like you do?"

I sighed and put a blanket over Kukai so he wouldn't get cold. "Look, we're just friends. Besides, I don't like anyone."

Ikuto pouted and hugged me from behind. "You don't like me Haru-chan?"

I blushed. "N-no…"

He smirked and hugged me tighter. "I don't think stuttering helps. I could even hear your heart beating really fast."

"Y-you're just hearing things."

"Ehh… Haruko…? Ikuto?!" I heard Kukai yell, waking the charas up. I struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Good morning soccer boy." Ikuto smirked.

"What are you doing with Haruko?" He yelled as he stood up.

"What does it look like? I'm hugging her."

"Let go of me!!" I yelled in frustration.

"Ah! Haruko!" Tsuki yelled and hugged my cheek. "You're awake!!"

"Yeah. I'm awake. But right now, the problem is Mr. Kitty hugging me!!" I yelled.

"Why do you hate me?" Ikuto asked as he put his head on my shoulder. I sighed and looked at Kukai.

"Ikuto. Get off her." Kukai scolded.

"I don't wanna…" he mumbled and sat on the floor, making me sit between his legs. Kukai glared. Ikuto smirked. "Jealous?"

"No! Why would I?!" He yelled loudly. I winced. Man Kukai could be hella loud sometimes…

"Oi. Stop yelling. You're hurting Birdy-chan's ears." Ikuto said, his breath near my ear. I jumped away, covering my ears. "Eh? So Birdy-chan's ears are sensitive too?"

"Look, can you two just stop fighting? It's so annoying." Tsuki complained.

"Meh. It can't be helped. They're just that childish." Daichi mumbled.

"I know, nya. Ikuto never does this much teasing with Am-" Ikuto covered Yoru's mouth.

"With who?" I asked him.

"It's no one. Anyway, you're all better. That's good." Ikuto turned to Yoru. "Let's go."

I remembered something. "Ah! Ikuto wait!" He turned to me with his tail swaying confusingly. "Here. Take your jacket back."

I took off the jacket and handed it to Ikuto. He gave it back. "No. I told you just to hold it on for now." He was about to take off when I tied the sleeves around him neck.

"I told you, I'm giving it back. I think I smell like you now because of it..." I said and looked away. He secretly smiled and patted me on the head.

"Whatever. Ja, Haruko." He said and jumped away. I sighed and closed the balcony door.

I yawned. "Anyways. Kukai, you can stay here for the night if you want to. I'm going back to sleep." I said and laid on the floor. "You can sleep on the bed."

"But-" Kukai started.

"Don't worry. I don't think there are germs on it. I only had a fever right?"

"No. Not that. You're still sick. I'll sleep on the floor."

"No. I'll sleep on the floor. You're the guest."

"And you're the sick person." Kukai stated. We had the argument for about 20 more minutes until our charas shut us up.

"Look! Why don't you both sleep on the bed like last time?" Daichi suggested. Tsuki hit him on the head.

"No you boy! That's crazy!" Tsuki said. I nodded in agreement. Daichi rubbed his head.

"Sorry… Why don't you both sleep on the floor then?" Kukai and I looked at eat other and nodded. I slept on the right side of my bed, while Kukai slept on the left. You know, just in case nothing weird happens?

"Night Kukai." I said as I turned of the lights.

"Night." He replied back.

* * *

**Shadow: Uwah.. too lazy to right more… -.-**

**Guardians: When are we going to appear?**

**Utau: And me. I didn't appear for 5 chapters.**

**Shadow: Geh… again with complaints? I'll think of something to add all of you in the next chapter. I think my brain just died so I have to find a new creative one… -.-**

**Utau: Hey… Where's Ikuto and Haruko?**

**Shadow: Oh yeah! I almost forgot! –smiles evilly again-**

**Rima: -whispers- I don't like that look on her face…**

**Shadow: I felt like being evil, so I carefully shoved her next to Ikuto and took a picture of them sleeping. Then I felt like being more evil and shoved them in a closet. I can't wait to see what her face looks like! –cackles-**

**Everyone: Uh…see you next time, minna! –nervously smiling-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Shadow: Yo… they still asleep?**

**Tsuki: I think so…-she's actually going along with the plan from the last chapter-**

**Shadow: Good. –smirks- Eh? Oh hey everyone! I'm just going to let you guys go straight to the story. We're sorta busy right now.**

* * *

I groggily woke up from the cold, hard ground. I yawned as I walked over to Kukai. "Oi… Kukai… wake up. It's time to get ready for school." I told him and lightly kicked his leg.

Kukai groaned and turned around. "I don't wanna…" I kicked him again.

"Come on…" I whined. He grumbled and got up. The charas woke up as well. "I'm going to make breakfast. You get ready. What do you want?"

"Anything I guess." He yawned and went in the bathroom.

I slowly walked to the kitchen and took out a pan, some eggs, and bacon. I started cooking them.

Kukai came in the kitchen when I was done cooking. He was wide awake now, and so was I from the smell of the food. "Smells good!" he said and got a plate.

"Yeah. Whatever. Make sure you leave some for me and the charas. Okay?" I said as I went back to my room. I heard him say okay.

Tsuki came up to me. "Neh. Haru-chan. What are we gonna do at school?" she asked me as I was putting on my school uniform.

"How am I suppose to know? It's not like I run the place." I scoffed. I rubbed my eyes a little. "I feel so tired!"

Kukai knocked on the door. "Oi! Haru-chan! Are you done?" he asked.

"Yeah hold on. I'll be there in a minute." I answered and put my bag over my shoulder. I walked out the door, Tsuki following me. I ate my breakfast and when I was done, I walked out my house with Kukai.

* * *

As we walked to the front gate of our school, we noticed that some students older and younger from us were also there. They had different uniforms. "Eh? What's with all these people?" I wondered as I looked around us. Kukai slapped his forehead.

"Shoot! I forgot today was the annual festival!" he yelled in frustration.

"Festival?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. Every year, our school, Seiya, Seiyo and the school above us has a festival. We switch the places of the festival every year and it seems like we're the host for this one."

"What's the school above us? Seiyu?" I joked.

"Well, although it's sounds weird, you're right." He said.

I sweatdropped. "Why do our school names start with Sei?"

"I don't know…" Kukai said.

"Eh?? Is that Kukai and Haru-chi?" I heard a voice yell. We turned around to see the guardians running towards us.

"Ah. Nice to see you again." I greeted them, but noticed one guardian missing. "Hey, where's Kairi?"

The guardians looked down. "Sanjou-san left after we fought Utau." Tadase said.

"Oh…" I looked down as well. "Err…I'm… uh.." Tsuki hit me behind the neck which made me blurt out a sorry. Everyone looked at her.

"Hey, at least I'm not making her go crazy with the sorry." She shrugged. We weren't aware pair of sapphire eyes was watching us.

* * *

The principals of all three schools came up to us on a stage in the middle of our school yard. The superintendent of Seiyo was there too. My principal spoke up. "Hello everyone! We are proud to present to you our annual school festival, where there will be lots of fun, prizes, and games for you to play!"

Another principal spoke. "We will also be having competitions between all three of our schools! We will have the competitions between genders, grades, and schools! The school with the most points wins a trophy for this year's festival!"

The last one did the ending. "We will spend the whole school day here to play! There won't be any classes so have fun and good luck!"

Everyone cheered and scattered around our school to play. I turned to Kukai and the others. "What do you wanna do?" I asked, but then I saw something interesting and ran away from them before anyone could answer.

"Haruko!" they yelled at me, but I didn't listen since I was already gone.

* * *

I stared at the prize shelf of a shooting game. There was a tiger plushie on the top shelf that had white fur and dark blue stripes. Around its neck was a silver moon charm that was hung around a black ribbon. "Wanna give it a shot, miss?" the person asked me.

I happily nodded, wanting to get the tiger plushie so badly. He handed me a fake gun. "You have to hit all three targets to get the prizes on the top shelf. You'll get the lower prizes if you miss one or two."

I nodded once more and held the gun up. I positioned it carefully so I wouldn't miss. I pulled the trigger. Bulls eye. I smiled as I moved toward the next target. I did the same thing again. Another hit. I walked to the final target.

I tried to do the same thing when something caught my eye. A teenage boy with dark blue hair and a cat chara was walking passed me. "Iku-?" I accidentally pulled the trigger when I looked up and the bullet hit the wall. I frowned when I realized what I just did.

"Sorry miss. Better luck next time. But at least you still get a prize from the second shelf. What do you want?"

I looked at the shelf under the tiger's. There were also cute plushies there too, but the tiger one was very unique in my own opinion. I pointed to one. "I guess I'll take the riceball plush…" I said.

The person nodded and handed me it. The riceball had a chibi face that looked like this: w

I walked away from the vendor, looking at the riceball. _'Aw man! I was so close getting that tiger! If only Ikuto hadn't shown up…'_ I thought sadly and then realized something. _'Ikuto goes to Seiyu?!'_

I quickly ran all over the place looking for Ikuto. It was so hard since my school was sort of big. "Damn where is he?" I mumbled. "Tsuki. Can you help me chara change?" I asked and turned to my side but didn't see her.

I looked all around me. I slapped myself. "Ahh!! I left Tsuki and them!" I yelled. A few students started to stare so I quickly walked to a different place. I groaned. I think I got even more lost.

I heard cheering near by. I turned a corner and saw people playing basketball. Seiyo's superintendent was hosting the game. "This is amazing! Seiyu's beating Seiya by just 4 points! It's too bad Seiya's star player sprained his ankle during the game!"

A few people groaned. "Aw!! It's not fair! Seiyu's got more people than us. And, Ikuto's playing there too!" "I know! He's like their best player."

My eyes widened. I looked at the court and indeed saw the cat playing. I quickly made my way to the court and secretly grabbed a jersey and shorts. I put on the jersey and put on the shorts before taking off my skirt. I tied my hair in a low ponytail.

After changing, I walked to the injured player, Shikawa, Kei. "Oi! Kei!" I called him as the game was taking a break.

He looked at me. "What?"

"Let me take your place." I told him. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?"

"You heard me. Let me go in the game."

"Are you crazy?" He asked. I waved my hand.

"Don't worry, don't worry. Look. We are losing and we need a good player. I'm good enough at basketball to play."

Kei hesitated. "Well…" I clapped once and smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes!" I said happily and ran to the court before Kei could reply.

"Oh what's this? It seems Seiya's got a new player!" Tsukasa announced. Everyone looked at me.

"Yo." I replied. One of the player's came to me.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"I'm Haru." I said in my best guy voice. I looked around for Ikuto. He was smirking at me. Now that I think of it, doing all this just to see Ikuto seems idiotic… Oh well!

"Let's start the game, shall we?" Tsukasa said and everyone else cheered.

"Let the games begin…" I smirked and took a glance at Ikuto, who smirked even bigger. Well, I guess my secret was already uncovered. By him anyway.

I got the ball and ran too our court. Ikuto came in front of me. "What are you doing here, Birdy-chan? Don't you know this game's for the boys right now?" he said as he tried to get the ball.

I passed it to someone and he shot it into the basket. "I know. What? I can't play with you guys for a while?" I said. Ikuto's team got the ball and shot it also.

"I wouldn't want you to get hurt, you know. And plus, you might get in trouble if you're caught."

"I don't really care right now. You only know I'm a girl for right now. Besides I could just always lie." I said and ran to the opposite side of the court.

"Okay then Birdy-chan. Just make sure you don't cry when you lose." He said as he got the ball.

"And you make sure you don't try to chara change with Yoru to try to win." I said and stole the ball from him. The crowd cheered. I made a shot. Ikuto smirked.

"So that's how you wanna play then eh?" he said, so everyone could hear us.

"Bring it pretty boy!" I yelled and did that hand thing people do when they want someone to come at you.

"Looks like the new guy and Ikuto have some competition! This might make this game even more exciting." Tsukasa said into the microphone. He smiled at me. Well now that's two people. I must be really bad at disguises. Hopefully everyone else is very dense.

* * *

I panted as I ran across the court. "Tired?" Ikuto teased. He was sweating.

"Sweaty?" I asked and ran passed him. He caught the ball before I was about to get it.

"Come on. You have to be faster than that." He mocked and shot the ball.

"We only got a few seconds left. Seiyu's beating Seiya by a point. Can Seiya win?"

"You ready to get beaten Ikuto?" I asked him. His teammate passed the ball to him.

"I'm afraid you're gonna lose, Birdy-chan." He whispered and made the shot. I stared in disbelief as I fell on my knees.

"Eh? Look's like a player seems very disappointed." Tsukasa said.

One of the players walked to me. He looked at me confusingly as I fell on the ground laughing. "Are you okay?"

I looked up at all the players gathering around me. I smiled. "Of course! That was a good game people! Probably the best!" I yelled and jumped up. It was silent for a few seconds before everyone began to cheer.

I began to walk away. "Oi! That was a good game dude! We should play sometime!" A person yelled.

"Same here!" I yelled back, but I didn't turn around.

"Hey! I realized you didn't tell us your name!" another on said. I turned around this time.

"Let's just say I'm a ninja and call it a day!" I say and ran to a small forest of trees to remain a mini mystery to everyone.

* * *

I took off the jersey and untied my hair. I walked back to the court to find it empty. _'They sure leave quickly.'_ I thought as I went to the benches and grabbed my jacket, skirt and riceball plushie. I changed in the bathroom and came out looking like the usual.

Just then, Kukai and the guardians came to me. "Haru-chan! Where were you?" Tadase asked.

"Oh. I saw an interesting game booth and wanted to win a prize. I didn't get it though… When I realized I lost you guys, I tried looking for you but I ended up in the basketball game. Surpisingly, Ikuto was good." I said but then covered my mouth.

"Ikuto?!" Amu yelled.

"The thieving cat is here?" Tadase said, obviously pissed. I nodded a little.

I jumped when someone's arm was around my shoulder. I looked up to see Ikuto. "Talking about me Bird-chan?" He asked.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" everyone yelled and was about to do a chara change when Ikuto held up a hand.

"Woah Kiddy King. No need to fight. I just came here to visit-"

"IKUTO!!" I heard a voice yell. Utau suddenly jumped in and glomped Ikuto.

"Ah! Utau!" Amu said happily and walked over to her. "How's your singing career?"

"It's doing well." She replied with a smile, but then glared at me. "What's Ikuto's arm doing around your shoulder…?"

I sweatdropped. "I don't know. You ask him that."

Ikuto let go of me and Utau got off him. Utau still glared. "I won't lose to you Haruko!"

"I thought Amu said you stopped being evil… what the hell?" I sighed. I waved bye to everyone. "See ya people. I'm going to leave you now. Bye!"

Tsuki chara changed with me and I jumped a few trees away from them. When I couldn't be seen, I climbed the same tree I took last time to go on the roof.

I sighed as I rested on the roof's ledge. "Why did we leave them? I wanted to play games!" Tsuki whined. I laid on the floor and sighed.

"If you really want to play, go with them. But you better not tell them where I am. I don't wanna be bothered…" I said and laid on my stomach so I could sleep.

* * *

**(Tsuki's POV)**

I sighed as Haruko went to sleep. I floated away, looking for those guardians. I tried looking for them, but instead, I found their charas on their own journey. "Ah! Tsuki-chan! Where's Haruko?" Ran asked when she spotted me.

"Where are your owners?" I asked her back.

"They're playing some games right now, why?" Miki answered.

"Commoners! Listen to me!!" Kiseki yelled at us.

"You listen to yourself." I bitterly replied to him and threw a needle, which just missed him by a centimeter.

A devil chara laughed. "Haha! You're awesome! I like you!"

"And you are…?"

"I'm Iru, Utau's chara. This is Eru, also Utau's chara." she introduced. An angel chara waved to me. Iru and I gave hi fives.

"Nice to meet you." I said with a smile.

"You may think she's nice now, but wait until you finally get to know her scary side." Yoru mumbled. I threw something at him.

"SHUT UP YOU BOY!" I hissed. He hid behind Daichi. Iru laughed.

"I still like her!"

* * *

**(Haruko's POV)**

I sat up and stretched as I woke up from my little nap. I stood up and looked down on the roof's ledge to see the festival still gong on. I was about to climb down when I heard a small groan on the opposite side of the roof. (note: There's like a small building thing on the middle of the roof that's the entrance. Haruko's on the side where the door isn't there.)

'_Who else is up here?'_ I thought as I quietly walked to the wall of the building. I looked at the side to see Ikuto sleeping on the floor.

I walked over to him and knelt down. "So he jacks my secret place… that's mean." I whispered. I tensed when he moved a little. "I think I should go now…"

I stood up and walk about to walk when someone grabbed my ankle. I squeaked and covered my mouth, embarrassed of the noise I just made. I looked at Ikuto to see him wide awake; one arm holding his head up while the other one was holding my ankle. "Where do you think you're going?"

I blushed a little. "W-what? L-let go of me!!" I tried pulling away.

He smirked and tugged on my ankle, which made me fall on his lap. "Sorry. I can't let you go. You're my little Birdy-chan." He said and hugged me. I blushed even more because my head was on his chest and it was _too_ close for comfort.

"I thought I told you to let me go!" I yelled.

"I don't wanna." He said. I was able to turn around and pout. He made me sat between his legs. "Hey. This is only _one _of the favors you get to do before I play the violin for you." He whispered in my ear.

"I thought you said I only had to do one!" I glared.

"I did say that, but you owe me for several other things now." He smirked and laid his head on my shoulder. I shivered.

"What did I do?" I quietly asked.

"You did something I didn't really like."

"And that is…?"

"It's a secret." He smirked. I hugged my knees.

"You know, you're not fair…"

"Neither are you."

"How-"

"Haruko!"

"Ikuto!" we heard Kukai and Utau yell. The guardians came in a few seconds after.

"Ah! Minna!" I said and waved my hands frantically. "A-ah! It's not what you're thinking!! Ikuto just-"

"Ikuto! Get away from her!" Kukai growled.

"And you!" Utau pointed at me. "You stay away from my brother!"

"You're Ikuto's brother!?" I yelled and stood up, but Ikuto pulled me back down. Harder glares happened.

"So what if she is? You're still not getting away from me." Ikuto mumbled as he buried his head into my shoulder. I shivered. "Eh? Are you really nervous Birdy-chan?"

I looked away. "Shut up! Let go of me! I'm not nervous; there was just a very cold breeze."

"Oh. Is that so?" Ikuto smirked. "Then you wouldn't mind if I we stay like this so you can get warmer?"

I turned red. "Ah!! Never mind! Kukai help me!" I pleaded. He ran over to us and was able to pull me out of Ikuto's grasp.

Ikuto pouted. "Hey. Soccer boy, give me back my little birdy."

"Nope." He stated and walked me to the guardians.

"Ikuto! Why are you always teasing everybody?" Amu asked. She, Kukai, and Tadase glared at him. I think I felt Kukai glared at him the most.

"Because I like to." He shrugged and walked to the exit of the roof. "Anyways, we should better go back down now. The main event is about to start."

Ikuto walked out, Utau and their charas following him. After a few minutes, Rima spoke up. "We better go too."

We all nodded and left the roof.

* * *

We all gathered at the stage, where Tsukasa was holding the trophy for the school with the most points. "Thank you everyone for participating in our school's festival!"

"We would like to announce that the winning school is…"

"Seiyu High!" a principal announced. Everyone clapped. The principal of Seiyu took the trophy from Tsukasa.

"Let's hope to have an even better festival than this one!" he said and everyone cheered.

* * *

After the festival, everyone was walking out of the school, all talking about the things they got to do. I sighed. "I still wasn't able to get that tiger plush…" I looked at my riceball.

A hand was on my shoulder and something was placed on my head. "It's a good thing I got you it then!"

I looked up to see Kukai smiling. "Kukai? What are you doing here?"

"I got you that tiger thinking you might like it." He said as he took it off my head and showed it to me. I hugged him. He turned red.

"Kya!! Thank you! I really wanted this!" I squealed and hugged the plushie next. I blinked and looked away in embarrassment. "Er… I mean… thanks for giving it to me…"

He smiled and rubbed my head. "Ah what are you so embarrassed about? As long as you really like it, I'm okay!"

I looked down. "But now I feel guilty… I didn't get you anything…"

"Eh? It's alright, besides, if you're still happy, I'm okay." He shrugged. I decided to give him the riceball. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"You should get something from me too, shouldn't you? So take it." I stated. He thanked me. "And thank you for giving me this tiger. It's so cute!"

I hugged him again. "You're the best dude!" I said and kissed him on the cheek. We both blushed when we realized what I just did. We looked away with red faces.

"A-ah… I… better go now…." I stuttered and started backing way from him. He just stood there, shocked. I quickly ran away, leaving him and Daichi just standing there with opened mouths.

* * *

When I ran to me apartment room, I quickly shut the door. I still had a red face. Tsuki smirked. "Oho… you seem to like Kukai, eh?"

I turned redder. "No! It was by accident! Accident! I felt too happy!" I said, making an excuse. Tsuki's smirk grew.

"But I bet Kukai liked it. When I turned around, I thought I saw him cheering." She teased. I blushed even more, having an image of Kukai jumping around with a big smile on his face and yelling that he got kissed.

"Stop saying that! You were just seeing things!" I yelled and covered my ears.

Tsuki giggled and floated around me. "Haru-chan likes- no loves Kukai! Haru-chan loves Kukai!" she chanted.

I yelled and ran to my room. I covered my face with a pillow, hoping my blush will stop turning even redder. I grumbled. "Damn Tsuki… I do not like Kukai!" I yelled at myself.

I looked at my balcony, where the stars were twinkling in the dark sky. The moon shined brightly, still being able to be seen through the night clouds. I sighed and stared at the landscape. I hugged my pillow tighter. _'Why are people saying I like Kukai? I don't like him! ...right?'_ I thought before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Shadow: And another chappie is done! Ha! Haruko's too blunt to realize her feelings for Kukai.**

**Tsuki: And Ikuto. –looks at the whole chapter- Wow. You typed eleven whole pages. It's a miracle.**

**Shadow: I know right? Basically, this chapter is sort of useless, but it helps add more romance in the triangle. Hold up. I'm gonna do the surprise now.**

**Tsuki: Hurry up then. They might wake up any second.**

**Shadow: Yosh! –walks to the closed closet- **

**Tsuki: -whispers- In three, two, one!**

**Shadow: -busts the door open- FEAR MEH!!**

**Haruko: AAHH!! –clings onto Ikuto-**

**Tsuki: -takes a pic- Aw… Ikuto. You were awake the whole time?**

**Ikuto: -smirks- Yup. Can you please leave up alone now? I'm really enjoying this. –hugs Haruko tighter-**

**Haruko: -blushes- Let go of me you perv!!**

**Others: -nervously laughing-**

**Kukai: -has a fiery background-**

**Shadow: -laughing my ass off- HAHA!! Are you jealous Kukai? I think Haruko may be enjoying it!!**

**Tsuki: -laughing a maniac- See you next time, possible victims!**

**Shadow: -looks at audience with a serious face- You should run away now…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Shadow: Ehem… Sorry about last time's chapter. I was hyper by eating a cookie that probably had something that makes you go crazy.**

**Haruko: -tackles Shadow to the ground- YOU FRIDGIN IDIOT!! HOW COME YOU FRICKEN MADE ME SLEEP WITH IKUTO!? YOU FREAKIN –cursing too much-**

**Shadow: –laughing even though she's getting beaten up- **

**Kukai: -sweatdrops- I think she's still crazy…**

**Suu: -sweatdrops- Shouldn't anyone stop Haruko, desu?**

**Ikuto: -looks at Shadow who's still laughing like crazy- No… I think she'll be alright Haruko's just- is that a book she's hitting her with?**

**Shadow: -stops laughing- Ow!! What the hell?! Why are you hitting me with a dictionary?! I'm you're frickin creator! What did I do?!**

**Tsuki: Did she just forget everything she did? **

**Everyone: Shadow's back… -sighs-**

* * *

The next day at school, Kukai and I've been avoiding each other ever since what happened at the festival. I've been skipping my classes too.

I sighed as I looked at the sky. I was spending my whole day at the roof. It was pretty boring since there was nothing to do. I groaned. "Why did I have to do that?! Kukai probably hates me now…"

Tsuki patted my head. "No he doesn't. It was an accident, remember?" Well at least she stopped teasing me about it. "It's because I was feeling bad about it okay? Sorry."

"Why can you say sorry?" I grumbled and rolled to my side.

"Why can't you?" she asked me back.

"Yeah. I'm also curious about why you can't say sorry." A voice said. I looked around to see Ikuto leaning against the roof's ledge. I sat up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I felt bored." He looked away from me. His eyes were a bit narrower than usual. Was he pissed about something?

"Why are you skipping your classes? You need your education." He told me, still avoiding eye contact.

I tried to look him in the eye, but he kept turning away. "…grr…"

I grabbed his chin and made him look me in the eye. "Why are you avoiding me looking at you?" I asked him. He looked surprised. "What are you surprised about?"

I blinked and realized how close I was to him. I jumped back and fell on the floor on my butt. I quickly backed away even more and looked away. "Um… err… sor- I mean I-"

Ikuto smirked at me. "You know, you're really cute when you're embarrassed."

He walked closer to me. I backed away even more. "Stop saying such perverted things… I'm not cute."

"I don't think it's perverted. It's more like a compliment. And it's true. You are cute." He stated.

"…" I still wasn't looking at him. I heard him sigh.

Ikuto bent down and grabbed my chin. "You know, I think it's rude to not look at the person who's talking to you."

I blushed and averted my eyes. He chuckled and laid on my stomach. "W-what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm using you as a pillow." He smirked. I sighed and laid back a little, using my arms for support.

I looked at Ikuto. "Why are you doing this…?" I whispered and put a hand on his head.

He didn't say anything, so I looked at him. His eyes were closed. He was sleeping. I sighed again and let him sleep. "Why?" I said and looked at the sky to see a bird flying above. "Why can't I be free from all of you people…?"

Suddenly, the bell rang, and I heard kids talking as they got out of the building. School was over. I shook Ikuto. "Oi. Ikuto. Get up."

"I'm too lazy…" he murmured. I shook him harder.

"Oi." He turned his head.

"Let me sleep…" he mumbled, his eyes still closed. "-mu…"

I shook him again. "What was that last word?" I asked. He didn't respond. I sighed. "You sure are a heavy sleeper…"

Just then, the door of the roof's entrance busted open to see Kukai and Daichi. "Ah! Kukai!" I yelled. That word must've woken Ikuto up because he sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Ugh… Birdy-chan… not so loud…" he mumbled and leaned on my shoulder.

"Ikuto! What were you doing with Haruko?" he yelled.

"Nothing much… I just used her as a pillow…" he smirked and hugged me. He growled and turned to Daichi.

"Daichi!" he said. Daichi nodded and a star clip appeared on Kukai's hair. "Oi! Stay away from Haruko!"

Ikuto smirked and his cat ears and tail popped out. "Eh? You wanna fight soccer boy?"

I looked at both of them, confused as they were fighting. "Eh? Why are you fighting…?" I sweatdropped.

Tsuki slapped her forehead. "Are you that stupid Haru-chan? They're fighting for y-"

Daichi quickly put a hand on her mouth. "Shh. Just let her find it out on her own. She needs to learn by herself." His face turned pale when he realized that he made Tsuki shut up. He took back his hand when Tsuki had her scary look on. "Uhh… I mean…"

Tsuki smiled and patted his shoulder. "You actually stood up to me. You have my respect now." She smirked at Yoru. "But as for you…." Tsuki took out her sword. "DIE!!" she yelled and attacked him.

"AHHHH, NYA!!" Yoru yelled as he tried flying away.

"YOU SHOULDN'T SAY NYA WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO GET KILLED YOU KNOW!! HAHAHA!!" Tsuki laughed maniacally as she chased after Yoru.

I sweatdropped. "What was their reason for fighting…?"

* * *

Kukai and Ikuto collapsed on the floor after spending half an hour on fighting. I sighed as I handed each of them a water bottle. "You guys are so childish…" I said and began healing their wounds. "Both of you take out your jacket and roll up your sleeves."

I put a bandage on Kukai and Ikuto's cheek as they did what they were told to do. "What was the reason you guys were fighting anyway? Boys are so confusing… Yoru, you doing okay?"

Yoru was on the floor with a lot of bumps on his head. "Yeah…nya…"

"Tsuki… What do you say?" I looked at her. She looked down.

"I'm sorry…"

"Good." I said and turned to the boys. "And what do you say too?"

They both turned away from each other. "Sorry…" they muttered.

"Good enough. I guess…" I said as I finished putting bandages on them and cleaning up the wrappers and stuff. "Anyway… Ikuto. Why are you here?"

He sighed. "Well, there was just too much noise in my class. There's this new kid who's supposed to be in a year below us, but he's really smart so he skipped a grade. The girls are going crazy over him. It's really annoying."

"Who's the new guy?" Kukai asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know. I wasn't really listening. I think his name was Saka- something Hiro…"

"He said it was Sakamoto." Yoru told him.

"Whatever…" Ikuto shrugged.

I felt my blood run cold. Memories flooding back in my head. "Guys. I gotta go." I told them. "Tsuki. Chara change." I told her.

"But-"

"Now!" I yelled. Everyone flinched as Tsuki did as she was told. "See you later." I said as I jumped from building to building, running as fast as I can before my tears would fall.

'_Sakamoto, Hiro. What are you doing here…'_ I thought as I ran even faster. _'What are you doing here… Brother…?'_

* * *

**Shadow: Ha! Another Cliffhanger!**

**Yaya: Waahh… What was that about?**

**Shadow: The chapter? Oh… Someone form Haruko's past is coming! Except, Ikuto's the only dude who knows what he looks like. Don't spoil anything Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: Ah? I know what he looks like?**

**Shadow: I guess you forgot… Wow… Anyway see you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Shadow: Yosh! Chapter 13 is up! **

**Haruko: -fiery background- Why did you make _him_ come here?**

**Shadow: I wanted to add some tension in the story. –shrugs shoulders-**

**Tsuki: You shouldn't have though. Haru-chan's seems really mad.**

**Shadow: There's gonna be a big surprise coming from him though!**

**Tadase: Who's this him?**

**Shadow: You'll find out soon. Probably find a bigger secret from him in the later chapters! :D  
**

**Everyone: -sigh- Lazy author…**

* * *

I ran into my room and locked my door. I fell on my knees as my tears were flowing out. Tsuki looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"H-he's back…"

"Who?" she asked. I looked at her.

"My brother." I said. She looked at me in shock.

* * *

**(On Seiya's roof)**

"What's wrong with Birdy-chan?" Ikuto asked Kukai.

"I don't know…" Kukai was in deep thought. _'Where have I heard the name Hiro before?'_

"Oi. What did this Hiro guy look like?" Kukai asked him. Ikuto shrugged.

"I don't know… Short brown hair… eyes the same color… why?"

Then it hit Kukai. _'Of course! It was Haruko's brother!'_

"So that's why she ran…" he whispered. Ikuto looked at him confusingly.

"Hiro made Birdy-chan run? Why?" he asked. Kukai glared at him.

"It's none of your business. Besides, I'm one of her friends." Kukai stated and was about to walk away when Ikuto said something that surprised him.

"And I'm one of the people that cares about her."

Kukai looked at him with amazement. "Why? Is it because she has the embryo?"

"I wasn't even thinking about that." He said.

"Then why do you even care for her?" Kukai asked.

"Why do you?" Ikuto asked back. They both looked at each other with serious faces.

* * *

"Eh? But why do you and Hiro have different last names?" Tsuki asked as I looked through my stuff.

"When I got here, I just made up my last name and had to do a few things to myself so I wouldn't be recognized by anyone I knew at Amereica." I said and took out an old photo album from under my bed.

I turned a few pages and stopped where there was a photo of a nine year old girl with long brown hair. I pointed to her. "This was me."

Tsuki stared on awe. "You look so different!"

"I know. I didn't know cutting my hair would make me look so different." I said as I looked at me old self. My eyes made their way to another photo. It was a photo of my family when we were all happy.

"I wonder why we changed…" I whispered as I closed the book of my memories. I put the album inside my drawer that had a lock. "I just have to find a way to hide this forever now…"

"Why?" Tsuki asked me.

"If Hiro's smarter than he was back then, he might realize it's me. So to make sure he doesn't come visit my house to be all Mr. Nice and find some evidence, I have to hide everything now…" I said and laughed a bit. "Heh… this seems so much like Death Note in a way… I gotta hide my secret…"

"Need help?" Tsuki smiled sadly. I guess she didn't like what I was doing, but she understood how I felt.

* * *

I wiped my forehead and sighed. I was able to hide all the things from America. That's good.

The doorbell rang and I went to get it. As I opened the door, Kukai automatically hugged me. "Kukai-"

"Haruko. Just because Hiro's here doesn't mean you have to run away again…" he whispered. I had a confused look on.

"Ah… Kukai? I'm alright…." I told him. He sweatdropped and quickly let go of me.

"Err… sorry…" he scratched the back of his head.

I laughed. "Haha! Kukai! Your face is so priceless!!"

Kukai blushed in frustration. "Hey! Why are you making fun of me when there was that one time at that fieldtrip to the beach-"

I covered his mouth. "Ahh! Don't talk about that in front of the readers!!"

"Mffm!!" Kukai muffled. He tackled me to the ground. "Are you trying to suffocate me?!"

"No! Shut up about the beach!!" I yelled and tried pushing him away, but he held onto my shoulders.

"No! This is your punishment!!" He yelled and gave me a headlock.

"Let go, baka!!" I yelled.

* * *

As Kukai and I were fighting, the door somehow opened. "Konnichiwa Haru-" Amu stopped when she saw me and Kukai.

I was lying on the floor with Kukai was on top of me holding my hands in the air. Our hair was a mess, and our clothes were also wrinkled as well.

Amu's right eye twitched when she saw us, so did the other guardians when they came in. Their charas fainted. "…Did we come at a bad time…?" she nervously asked.

Kukai and I looked at each other, then them with a red face. "NO!!" We yelled.

* * *

The guardians wiped their foreheads in relief when we told them we were fighting. "Oh… that's good… I almost thought you were about to" I cut Amu off.

"Man… where did you get that perverted mind from Amu?" I asked her.

"Anyone would've thought that when they would see you like that!" she yelled. I backed away with a laugh.

"I know, I know. I was just kidding…" I giggled. "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"We heard yelling when we were at a park. Kiseki said the voice sounded like yours, so we came to here." Rima said. Kukai and I sweatdropped.

"Etto… gomen…." Kukai apologized.

"Er… what he said…" I mumbled with a bigger sweatdrop. After a few minutes of silence, I sighed. "Meh.. if we're not going to talk, can you all leave…? I want to have me time for the rest of the day. Is that okay?"

They all nodded and the guardians and Kukai walked out of the door. "See later Haruko!" Kukai said. I nodded as he closed the door.

I went to my room to take a rest. I collapsed on my bed and sighed. "I'm so tired…."

I buried my head into my pillow and grinned. "I never knew this pillow's so soft!"

Tsuki sweatdropped at my relaxing time. "Eh… Haruko's so childish in relaxing."

I cuddled my pillow. "I never got to relax ever since I went to this place. Now's my chance to. Deal with it."

I looked at my book shelf, where I hid most photos from America behind the books. I hid all the other stuff in a secret drawer under my desk. _'Hiro… don't notice me…'_ I thought before falling asleep.

* * *

**(The next day)  
**

I sadly sighed as I looked at my test score while walking out of school I got 43 out of 100. I never got a score that low. Tsuki popped out of my bag. I told her to hide just in case if Hiro has a chara.

"You were thinking too much on Hiro during the test, weren't you?" Tsuki scolded. I nidded slightly. "Haruko, don't worry. He won't notice you as long as you stay away from Iku- eep!" Tsuki quickly went back in her bag.

"Hm?" I looked up and sweatdropped. I was at Ikuto's school, the place I wasn't supposed to be in until Hiro leaves. "Crap." I muttered. I felt someone stare at my head.

I turned around. My eyes widened. A few meters away from me, a boy with short brown hair and the same eye color as mine stared at me. He was wearing Ikuto's uniform. I started to shake a little. _'Hiro…'_

I tried to calmly walk past him, but he caught my arm and turned me around. "Haruko…?"

I put on a confused look. "Hm? Who are you?"

Hiro let go of me and shook his head. "Oh. Sorry I mistook you for someone…" he mumbled and turned his head.

Hiding behind his neck, I saw a chara with white spiky hair with glasses wearing a white jacket and pants. The chara had a black shirt on the inside. On his back, the chara had black wings.

'_So he does have a chara…' _I thought as I stared at him for a second. "Oh. That's alright. I have to go now. I have a friend waiting for me. Bye." I said. He nodded and I saw him give me a second glance before he and I walked away.

I walked until I couldn't be seen by Hiro again. I stopped and shakily sighed. Tsuki came out. "That was close. At least he doesn't suspect you."

I shook my head. "No. He gave me a second glance. That means he knows it's me, but he isn't sure." I punched a wall. "Crap!"

"Eh? Why are you swearing Birdy-chan?" I heard Ikuto say behind me. I turned around. He and Yoru were staring at me confusingly.

I looked over his shoulder to see Hiro talking to his chara. Ikuto may have noticed that and turned around and spotted Hiro. He frowned. "You saw your brother?"

I flinched at the name. I nodded. "He even has a chara. I'm totally screwed." I mumbled and hit my head on the wall.

When I was about to hit myself again, Ikuto blocked the impact with his hand. "Stop hurting yourself Birdy-chan."

I glared. "Will you stop calling me that?"

"I don't think I can…" he mumbled and put his arms around my neck while we were walking.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I didn't blush since I was used to his perverted teasing. He didn't say anything. I sighed as he and I continued walking with his still around my neck.

* * *

As we were walking through a busy street, I noticed some girls pointing at us with a fangirl face. "Aww! Look at those two! They're so kawaii!!" one squealed loudly. Everyone seemed to have heard what she said because they also looked at us and agreed.

I nudged Ikuto. "Etto… Ikuto? Can you get off me? People are starting to think we're together…"

"I don't care. Let them think what they think." he mumbled and buried his face on the back of my neck.

"But it's sort of embarrassing…" I looked down.

"I don't think it is…" he said. I looked at him.

"It doesn't? Why?" I asked him. He didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Hey… Birdy-chan?" Ikuto asked.

"Hm?"

"You smell like strawberries." He smiled. I shrugged.

"And?"

"You're not embarrassed?" Ikuto pouted a little.

"I got used to your teasing, so in your face." I smirked. I looked at him confusingly when I saw that his eyes looked a little hurt. "Eh? Ikuto?"

"Hm?" his eyes looked normal again.

"Ah. Nothing… Hey, why were you saying that stuff about me smelling like strawberries?"

"I wanted to let you know you smell good…" He mumbled and put his lips on my neck. I squeaked and pulled away from him, covering my neck.

"What the hell?! Don't kiss my neck!" I blushed. He smirked as he stood up straight.

"I thought you said you were used to me teasing you."

"Well I was, until you put your lips on my neck!!" I yelled.

"Eh? Are you also sensitive on your neck?" he smirked. "Now this is more interesting."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" I yelled. I groaned. "Ugh. Never mind! I'm leaving before you do something even more perverted. Bye!" I ran away from him, Tsuki following me after she was trying to kill Yoru the whole time Ikuto and I were walking.

* * *

**(At my house)**

"Eh? Haruko? Why did you run? I was so close killing Yoru!" Tsuki whined as I running to my room. I jumped on my bed. "Did Ikuto do something perverted?"

I nodded. "That fricken cat… woah… that would sound like little prince…"

* * *

**(Somewhere…)**

Tadase was walking down a hill when he somehow heard something. "-little prince…"

He accidentally chara changed with Kiseki. "EHH?! WHO'S CALLING ME PRINCE?! IT'S KING!! MWAHAHAHA!!MWAHAHAHA!!" Tadase laughed with a fiery background behind him. Random people passing by started to stare at him.(author: Sorry. I just wanted to add this for no reason. xD)

* * *

**(Back to Haruko)**

I grumbled as I rubbed my neck where Ikuto kissed it. "Haruko. It wasn't really a kiss, you know that right? He just put his mouth on your neck." Tsuki sighed.

"Still!" I yelled. Even if I was still rubbing my neck, I could mentally feel Ikuto's lips on my neck. "Gah! Why does Ikuto have to be so perverted…?"

The phone rang. I was too lazy to get it, so I let the answering machine pick it up. "Hello? Haru-chan?" Kukai's voice said. "Haru-chan… if you're there… well… Ikuto came up to me and told me you saw Hiro…"

I glared at the ceiling. Why did Ikuto tell someone? And why Kukai?

"-anyway, look. If you need someone to talk to, I-I can, if you want… Just make sure you don't cry anymore okay Haruko? I-I'll protect you! Bye!" he stuttered and quickly hung up. Hmm… I wonder why he was stuttering… it's not that cold, is it?

Tsuki shook her head. "Ah… she's so brain dead…"

I thought about what Kukai said. _Why did Ikuto tell Kukai? Did he tell the guardians too? And what do I need to be protected for? I could take care of myself. Why would I cry also?'_ I thought and blinked. I felt a tear fall. I wiped it away and looked at my hand.

"Eh? Why am I crying?" I asked myself. I shook my head. "Oh well. I probably had something in my eye… Tsuki. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." I said and turned off the lights before walking to bed.

* * *

**(Tsuki's POV)**

When Haruko fell asleep, I sighed as I looked at her sleeping face. "Onii-san… doushite..?" she mumbled in her sleep. A tear fell out again.

I floated over to her and wiped it away. "Haruko… Your heart knows what's wrong but your mind won't let you know what it is…" I whispered. "Hopefully everything will be alright when I may have to disappear for good."

I looked at the balcony where I just saw a shadowy figure quickly move to the side. The only weird thing about the shadow was that is had cat ears and a tail. "Ikuto. I know you're there. You can come out." I told him as I unlocked the door.

Ikuto quietly opened the door. He looked at Haruko. "Why are you here?" I asked him. He didn't say anything. I sighed. "Ikuto. I know you and Kukai are having a little competition for Haruko…"

He looked at me. "How did you know?"

"I can't only read Haru-chan's mind you know." I looked at him seriously. "Look. Haruko's really sad because of Hiro. At first I thought her being hurt by him was childish…"

"But?" Ikuto asked me.

"But I don't know… I'm sorta knowing why. I'm getting this weird atmosphere around him. Like a bad one. Just in case something bad happens, I want you _and _Kukai to protect her."

"Why me and Kukai?"

"Don't try to act dumb. I know you like her. Kukai does too." I saw Ikuto flinch at Kukai's name. That proves it…

"And also, if you think you can save Haruko by yourself, you're wrong. Sometimes you need more than one person to save someone." I glanced at Haruko. "And I hope Haruko will realize that she won't be happy if she's all alone… she needs people who care about her…"

"She did say that she wanted to be free from everyone…" Ikuto told me. I looked at him. "During the festival she said that. Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not really sure. I'm her chara and I don't even know much about her. I think she's probably afraid that the people she cares about here will soon treat her like how she was treated back in America."

"Why would we do that?" Ikuto asked me.

"How am I supposed to know? You're the people. You think about it." I pointed to the door. "Look. It's getting late. You should get going now."

"Fine…" Ikuto grumbled and walked out the balcony.

"And remember this: I won't talk more like this about to Haruko anymore okay? I think I've said too much." I warned him. Ikuto nodded and jumped away.

I sighed as I floated to my egg. "Please let everything be alright tomorrow… for Haruko…" I prayed before going to sleep.

* * *

**Shadow: And I am done! Aw… Ikuto confesses that he does like Haruko! **

**Ikuto: Meh… Whatever… ¬/¬**

**Shadow: Eh…? Ikuto? Are you blushing? –smirks-**

**Kukai: -glares-**

**Shadow: -smiles- Haha! Looks like tension is building up in the story! I wonder what will happen next. –stops smiling- No seriously. What will happen?**

**Everyone: Find out next time! –mumbles- If only Shadow could…-sweatdrops-**


	14. Chapter 14

**Shadow: Neh… minna… sorry for not updating lately… I felt lazy to go type… yeah… ._.;**

**Rima: You know you're lazy for an author.**

**Shadow: Yeah.. I'm special because of that… **

**Tsuki: Meh… I feel lazy now because of you…**

**Shadow: Eh?? Yay!!!! My laziness is contagious!!!! Yay!!! That rhymes!!! Woohoo!!!! :D –dances around-**

**Haruko: -sweatdrops- I thought she just said she was lazy…

* * *

**

I sighed as I got up from my bed. "Let's let Hiro's investigation day one start…now." I mumbled as I got ready for school.

"We don't really have to go if you don't want Hiro to find out…" Tsuki told me. I shook my head.

"But then if I never go to school, he might have a feeling I'm hiding from him. I gotta act like everything's normal…" I sighed. All this thinking ahead is so troublesome…

When I was ready, I walked out the door, Tsuki hiding in my bag so Hiro's chara wouldn't see her.

* * *

At school, I met up with Kukai. When he saw my face at first, however, he turned his head away. I looked at him confusingly. "Eh? Kukai what's the matter?"

He shook his head, still not looking at me. I think I heard Tsuki and Daichi giggle a little. I pouted a little and looked up at him. Even though he was a year younger than me, he sure is tall for his age. Or I'm just that small… Wow I feel short…

I groaned. Kukai looked at me. "Eh? What's wrong Haruko?"

"Ah. Nothing." I said and looked away.

"Haruko…" he warned. I waved my hands a little.

"No, no. I'm serious. There's nothing wrong." I told him. He still looked at me, telling me he wasn't buying it. I looked at him back. Lightning was in between our eyes.

One of Kukai's friends came and patted Kukai on the shoulder. He looked at him confusingly. "Wow Kukai! I'm impressed! You actually broke Haruko-san's emotionless barrier and you're even going out with her!"

"Eh- NANI?!?!" Kukai screamed at his friend's face. I looked at them amusingly as Kukai was yelling about how we're not going out and his friend laughing telling him to calm down. Our chara's giggled too.

* * *

Kukai sighed as we walked to lunch. "Man. I wish that people would stop thinking that we're going out…"

"I don't really care. Let them think what they think. It's their problem…" I shrugged. We sat under a sakura tree.

"Eh? You stopped whining about it?" Kukai asked me.

"I guess. People have been asking if we were together I guess I got used to it." I sighed. "I wish they would stop though…"

"Didn't you just say let them think what they think?" Kukai said.

"Yeah. But still…." I trailed off.

"I still can't believe you don't really care. Usually a girl would freak out."

"Well I'm not that kind of girl now am I?" I said as I bit into a riceball.

"No… you're something else…" Kukai murmured.

"Huh? What'd you say Kukai?" I asked him.

"Ah! Nothing…" He said and bit into his sandwich while looking away.

I looked at my bitten ball of rice. "You know… you've been acting weird lately after-"

"I'm not acting differently after the festival!" Kukai suddenly said. I looked at him suspiciously.

"-after I found out about all these guardians charas and Embryo…" I finished.

"Oh…" Kukai rubbed the back of his head. I looked away; a little blush was starting to show.

"But thanks a lot about reminding me what happened at the festival…" I mumbled, remembering what happened with him and me. But then I remembered about Ikuto and turned even darker.

"Sorry." He mumbled back and we stayed silent until the bell rang.

**

* * *

(After School)**

As Kukai and I awkwardly walked out of the school grounds, I saw Hiro leaning on the side of a tree, as if he was waiting for me. When he spotted to me, he waved. "Neh! Over here!" he called out with a smile.

Kukai and I glanced at each other before walking to Hiro. "Let the spying begin." I mumbled miserably as we walked. Kukai glanced at me again worryingly. I looked at Hiro. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh! I was wondering if you can show me around the city and stuff. You see, I'm sorta new here. Well, literally new. I'm from America." He smiled sheepishly. He looked at me carefully for my reaction. I mentally flinched at his words, but didn't show it.

"Eh? Really? You're from America?" I said. I looked at Kukai. "Well… I guess I could show you around, but then I agreed to Kukai that I would-"

Hiro grabbed my hand. "Really? That's great! Let's go!" He said and dragged me away from Kukai.

"Ah! Wait! Kukai!" I yelled and turned back. Kukai was looking at me being dragged by Hiro, not knowing what to do.

Daichi nudged him. "Go help her!" he told him. Kukai blinked.

"Ah! Wait up!" he yelled and ran after me, but we were already gone.

* * *

I sadly sighed as I was walking with Hiro. I was walking behind him. Damn Kukai. Why did he have to leave me alone with this asshole?

"So Hiro. What was it like in America?" I asked him in my nicest voice.

"Eh? It was really awesome back there. I got to do whatever I want." He smiled. "My parents really liked me and made me have a lot of freedom." He added.

"Why did you leave?" I asked.

"Ah…" he trailed off. He blinked. "I think I felt a rain drop."

"Really?" I asked but then a drop also fell on me. I looked up. Dark clouds were above the city. It looked like there might be a lot of rain. Maybe even thunder.

"I think we better go before we get soaked." Hiro said as he got out an umbrella from his bag. He opened it and held it out. "Come on. I'll drop you off at your place."

"No thanks. I wanna walked alone." I said to him and started walking away.

"Okay then. Bye." Hiro said and walked the opposite direction. I saw Hiro's chara rush past me over to him. I really have to find out what his chara does and why Hiro even as one.

* * *

When the rain had been pouring down, I was still walking around the city. People rushed to get out of the rain, covering their heads with something. But I was the only one walking slowly. I intend to enjoy the rain when it's like this.

Tsuki's head came out of my bag. "Hey. Haruko. You should really find some protection. You might get sick again if you stay out for too long."

I still walked while looking up at the gray sky. "I don't really care. I like the rain." I smiled a little as I stood still. "It was just like this while I was at the airport too…"

I could feel Tsuki's sad gaze looking at me as I continued walking. "You know, you really don't want to get sick." Tsuki said, changing the subject. "You wouldn't want Kukai and Ikuto to take care of you again. Especially Ikuto."

"Why, what did he do?" I asked her as we stopped under a tree so I could listen to her story. She got out of my bag.

"Well, when you couldn't drink you're medicine, he- mmfmm" Tsuki's mouth was covered by a hand. I looked up and saw Ikuto.

"Ikuto?" I wondered.

"Yo Birdy-chan." He said. He whispered something to Tsuki. I didn't know what he said, but I'm guessing it was a threat since Tsuki turned pale for a second. He looked at me.

"You don't need to know what I did. But your chara's right. You should stay out of the rain."

I crossed my arms. "I don't care. I happen to like the rain, okay? What are you doing here anyway?"

He lifted a piece of my hair. "Why do you like the rain? You're all wet."

I slapped his hand away. "I don't care. Now answer my question." I demanded.

He looked away. "I found out something about your brother… Hiro…" He looked down a little. "I found out that he-"

"Haruko!" I heard someone call out. I looked to my left and saw Kukai running to me with an umbrella.

"Kukai!" I yelled and ran over to him.

"Kukai…" I heard Ikuto mumble. Kukai hit me with the unopened umbrella he was carrying.

"Baka! You shouldn't have run off like that! And you're walking in the rain without a jacket too!" he scolded.

I looked down like a little child feeling guilty. Kukai sighed at my form and held the umbrella above me. "Hey. Don't feel so bad. Let's go home so you won't get sick."

I nodded and took the umbrella from him. Ikuto spoke up. "You listen to him and not me? That's mean, Birdy-chan."

Kukai shot him a look. "Would you stop calling her Birdy-chan?"

Ikuto was about to walk to us, but he twitched when he stepped out from under the tree. I walked to him and held the umbrella above him. "You're coming with us, I guess…" I mumbled.

He secretly smiled and followed me and Kukai with the umbrella protecting all of us.

* * *

It was silent as we were walking. For some reason I could feel Kukai and Ikuto stare at me for a while, but then they would glare at each other. I sighed because I was in the middle of all these stares and glares.

"Would you guys stop with the glaring? It's getting annoying." I complained. They both looked at me.

"Sorry." Kukai said.

"Yeah. Same here." Ikuto mumbled, but then he smirked. Kukai looked at him suspiciously. Ikuto grabbed my arm by surprise, making me drop the umbrella. "Sorry Birdy-chan, would a kiss make you feel better?"

I felt a blush rise from under my skin, which made Ikuto smirk even more. "E-eh? What did you say…?"

Ikuto chuckled and held my face. He got a little closer. "Do you really want me to repeat it…?"

Kukai glared and grabbed my arm, ending Ikuto's fun. "No. I don't think she wants to."

Ikuto tugged my other arm. "How would you know, soccer boy?"

"Oi! Stop fighting!" I yelled. They let go of me. I sighed. "What will it take for me to make you guys stop fighting? Food?"

Just then, I heard a little growl. I blushed and covered my stomach with my arms. "…that wasn't on purpose…."

Kukai and Ikuto chuckled. "Are you the one who wants food?" they teased. I turned even redder.

* * *

I smiled as I ate my sushi while we were walking in the rain. We just went to a supermarket and bought some snacks. "Etto… arigato for buying my food…. Guys…" I thanked shyly.

Kukai chuckled and rubbed my head. A chocolate Pocky stick was hanging from his mouth. "It's alright Haru-chan! Come to think of it, I was feeling a bit hungry anyway."

"Yeah, but why do I have to hold the umbrella?" Ikuto mumbled as he was holding a bitten Taiyaki, where Yoru had took a bite out from.

"Because you have to." I said and pointed at his face. I bit into my last California roll. "Anyway, I'm carrying my sushi, and Kukai's carrying the other snacks."

I felt rain hit my head. "Hey!" I yelled as Ikuto only protected himself and the charas from the rain.

He smirked. "You know, you smirk more than an average person should…."

Ikuto only stepped closer to my face and lowered the umbrella to his side. "You know… you have some rice near your mouth…"

"Eh?"

"You shouldn't be such a messy eater, Birdy-chan… I'll always have to clean it up" Ikuto said and was about to lick it off, when someone else did it.

I jumped back when Kukai suddenly licked my cheek. The rice was a little bit near my mouth too.

"Kya!!!" I yelled and covered where I was just licked. I looked at Kukai with astonishment. "K-kukai!! Why did you just did that??!!" I yelled with a red face.

Kukai stood up straight and looked away. His hair was covering his face and I could see a big blush showing on his cheeks.

Ikuto glared and hugged me. "Yeah. Why did you do that to my Birdy-chan?"

Kukai glared back at him, his face still red. "Who said she's yours?!"

"I did. Would you want me to repeat it again?" Ikuto said and put his mouth against my ear. I turned even redder.

"She's not yours!" Kukai yelled and then looked down. "And… I did that because I didn't want Ikuto to do it…"

I looked at him with confusion. "Why wouldn't you want him to do that? I mean, I don't want him to do it either, knowing he's a perverted cosplay kitty and all…"

Ikuto let go of me, sweatdropping a little at my name calling. Does everyone have to call him that?

"Well… I didn't want him to do that… he's always teasing you and making you blush… it's so frustrating…" Kukai made a fist. "And I don't want to lose you to him…"

"What?" My eyes widened. The charas were looking at him in shock too, knowing what's probably going to happen next.

"Haruko… I really like you!" Kukai shouted out.

I covered my mouth so no one can hear me gasp. Ikuto, Kukai, and I stood in silence with the rain still pouring down on all of us.

**

* * *

Shadow: Haha! It was confession time for Kukai! Man. I think I'm making a lot of people confess a lot of things in this story… there was Haruko, Tsuki, Ikuto, Kukai…**

**Tsuki: Shadow… I think you killed Haruko. She's not moving at all…**

**Haruko: -standing still with a red face, covering her mouth-**

**Shadow: No… she's just too shocked to find out that soccer boy loves her… man she's dense…**

**Ikuto: I hate you…**

**Shadow: We love you too Ikuto. We love you too…**

**Amu: So… what's Haruko going to say to Kukai?**

**Ran: And what secret did Ikuto find out about Hiro?**

**Shadow: You can find out next time on…**

**Everyone: The next chapter of Unlock Me From This Cage!**

**Shadow: But I'm not so sure if the second question's answer is going to be in the **_**next**_** chapter however…**

**Everyone: -.-;**


	15. Chapter 15

**Shadow: Hahaha!!! Kukai just confessed in the last chappie! I feel so evil!!!! :D Oh wait! Where's Tadase?**

**Tadase: Hm?**

**Shadow: You're a little prince!!!! :D**

**Tadase: -crown pops out-Wha… DON'T CALL ME PRINCE!!!!!! IT'S KING!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!MWUHAHAHA!! –fiery background-**

**Shadow: Yay!!! –joins Tadase in maniacal laughter- MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!**

**Amu: -sweatdrops- Did Shadow have one of her crazy cookies again?**

**Everyone: Yes… -sweatdrops- -.-;

* * *

**

I stared at Kukai. D-did he just confess to me?

"Yes." Tsuki answered. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked away with a red face. Kukai and Ikuto were waiting for my reply.

"W-well…" I started. I couldn't say anything else. I was too shocked.

'_Do I like Kukai too? I mean, he's a really nice guy, and he's also very sweet…'_ I thought and looked at Tsuki for advice. She shook her head.

"You have to think about it on your own."

"Etto…" I looked down, not sure what to do. If I say no, I might hurt Kukai… and if I say yes, I might hurt Ikuto- wait! Why is he part of this?!?!

I groaned. Kukai looked at me as I was thinking. He looked a little hurt, but patted my on the head with a smile.

"It's alright Haru-chan! It's okay if you're still not sure about your feelings. I understand. We'll still be friends if you want!" Kukai looked at me with a caring expression. "But even though you don't like me more than a friend, that doesn't mean I'll give you up that easily. I'll try my best to change your mind. You can count on that! I better go now! Bye… Haruko."

And with that, Kukai ran to his house with Daichi following him. After he left, my knees felt all wobbly. I was still blushing. Tsuki floated above me with a giggle. "You just got confessed, Haruko!"

I nodded a little. "I know…" I clutched my head. "Ah! What should I do now?!"

I just remembered Ikuto was still here. "Ah! Ikuto! You just- uh- er."

He patted my head just like Kukai did. "Good luck with your love life, kid." He said and walked away with Yoru following him.

I don't know why, but I think I saw some… jealousy in his eyes? Why?

I looked at the floor and noticed that neither of the boys took the umbrella that Ikuto accidentally dropped when Kukai confessed. I sighed and picked it up. "Come one Tsuki. Let's go home…"

"Okay." She said and went under the umbrella. We continued walking in the rain, not knowing someone was following us a few minutes later.

The person hid behind a tree as Tsuki and I were talking. The person's cellphone rang, and they picked it up.

"Hello? Yeah. Target spotted. She has the mark on her arm. I saw because she was only wearing her uniform's t-shirt. She already has the chara. Yeah. Okay." The person smiled evilly. "In two days, the mission begins. We're finally going to be able to get the Embryo."

* * *

I staggered across my room to get to my bed. I lied on my bed, covering my face with my hands. Kukai just confessed to me… he confessed… why though? I'm not even that cute.

"_And it's true. You are cute."_ I remembered Ikuto say to me the other day on the roof.

Kukai… Ikuto… why do these two guys make me so nervous now? It was never like this before. What is wrong with me?

Memories from today made my face turn red. _'Kukai… what should I do about him? Do like him a lot too? Should I agree to be his girlfriend?'_ I thought about what might happen if I do. Well, we would be happy, but then Ikuto…

I snapped out of my thoughts. Him again?!!? Why am I thinking of him when I'm thinking about Kukai?

Tsuki sighed. "You're still confused as ever, Haru-chan…"

I looked at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ah. Nevermind…" she shook her head. "So braindead for an Embryo…" she mumbled out loud. She put a hand over her mouth as I looked at her with wide eyes.

"What did you say?" I asked her. She stayed silent. "…Tsuki… am I really the Embryo?"

She sadly nodded. "You can say that… I'm part of it too."

"Part of?" I wondered.

She nodded. "I guess I have to tell you the whole story though…" she sighed and sat on my desk. "All kids have an egg in their soul. It can't be seen by anyone, even themselves sometimes. And it'll disappear as you grow older." She recited.

"That was the story that the first generation king wrote in his picture book. The first K, as you may know, is the superintendent of Seiyo elementary."

"Are you serious?!?!?!?!" I yelled. That creepy poetic person using dude is the first king?!?!

"Haruko, it's not nice to call people names." Tsuki warned. "Anyway, back to the story: the story is like about as us charas in this world. We're in our owners' soul and can't be seen by them yet. And as they go older, they either give birth to us, or never saw us at all. Sometimes some of us turn into an x-chara as the owner gets lost in their path. But they may be back to normal and we would return to our original selves again."

I nodded. "Okay, besides all that, what about the Embryo?"

"I was getting there. The Embryo is a magical egg that grants any wish. It was said to be in a child that has a strong spirit. When the owner gives birth to the Embryo, they can grant any wish the want. But they need special items to do that."

"And those items are?"

"The Humpty Lock and the Dumpty Key."

"Wait, doesn't Ikuto have some sort of key attached to his violin case?"

"Yes. He's the holder of the key. Amu is the holder of the lock."

"So I only need Amu and Ikuto and that's it? I could get my wish?"

"Well, not exactly. You need one more thing besides the lock and key."

"What is it?"

"When the time comes, I'll tell you. But let me ask you this: what's Haruko's wish?"

I thought about it. I'm not so sure. What did I want? Was it to be free from my past? To be happy with everyone? I'm not sure.

"So it seems you don't know yet huh?" Tsuki asked. I nodded. "It's alright. Hopefully you'll know."

"So… I'm the Embryo? Or are you it?"

"Well… it's half-half." I looked at Tsuki for an explanation. "Actually, you really do have the Embryo inside you. You also have its power. So do I since I am part of you."

"So I may also have another chara?"

"No. I'm the only one."

"Well that sucks…" I mumbled. Tsuki shot me a look. I laughed nervously. "Relax, I'm kidding."

She sighed. "Well, I have the Embryo too. You can say that we each have half of it."

"So how can we make a wish if it's in half?"

She looked at me sadly. "In time, I'll have to go away, back in your heart. There, I'll fully become the Embryo and I'll just be an egg again. I think I should come out again afterwards, but not as a chara, as the Embryo for real. Then you can make your wish."

I looked at her with a few tears streaming down my cheeks. "But I want you to stay though. If I just make a wish, you'll disappear…"

"It's alright." Tsuki reassure with a mellow smile. "I'll still be with you. I'm part of you, remember?"

I nodded and looked at the ceiling. "So… I'm a person with a strong spirit? In my own opinion, I think I got the Embryo by mistake…"

Tsuki looked at me sadly. "-but then again… it had something to do with this birthmark. Do I really have such a spirit?" I mumbled as I stared at my arm where the heart with wings was.

"You do Haruko!" Tsuki yelled. I looked at her with the corner of my eye. "You do have a spirit. You just have to realize you do. Take a look at your surroundings more closely next time."

I nodded. "Fine. I'll try to believe you… but if I really am the Embryo, I guess I have to be very careful with things. Especially with the people that the guardians said steal the eggs of children. I can't trust any of them…"

"Do you know who the people are?" Tsuki asked me.

"Yeah…Easter Corp.(I think it's corp. or is it company?)" I yawned. "Tsuki… time to go to sleep…"

"Huh? Oh… yeah… goodnight!" Tsuki said and hurried inside her egg.

I turned off the lights and covered my body with a blanket. _'Tomorrow… I wonder what's gonna happen?'_ I wondered before falling asleep.

**

* * *

(Next day, at school)**

I sighed as I listened to my history teacher talk to us about, well, history. But then I tuned out on him and I stared outside the window. I still never saw Kukai this morning. I've been avoiding him, again, because I don't know what to say to him right now. All I've ever thought about was yesterday.

I moaned in frustration. "Ms. Fujiwara is there something wrong?" my teacher asked me.

I looked up. "Ah…no… I'm alright… I just have a headache…" I lied.

"Well, if it really hurts, you should go to the nurse's office and rest there for a while."

I decided to take the chance to ditch school, or at least go to the roof… I walked to the front desk and took the pass my teacher gave me and walked out.

I tiptoed in the hallway to go to the entrance to the roof. When I was about to go up the stairs, I froze when I heard a voice. "Eh? Haruko? What are you doing here?"

I slowly turned around to be face to face by Kukai. He was in his gym clothes carrying a net of basketballs. He's probably had P.E but had to do something for the teacher.

I nervously smiled as I took a few steps up the stairs backwards. "E-eh… it's nothing. I just had a little headache. That's all."

Kukai gave me a suspicious look. "The nurse's office is the other way…"

"I-I knew that. I was just daydreaming." I stuttered as I took a few more steps.

"If you knew that, then why are you still going up the stairs?" Kukai asked as he put the bag down and walked to me. I backed up even more every step Kukai made.

Kukai bit his lip and crossed his arms, trying to figure out what's wrong with me. I looked to my side, hoping that the blush that was developing would go away.

When I was about to take another step, Kukai pounced on me. "Why are you avoiding me?!?!" he yelled.

The jump was so unexpected that I lost my balance and came tumbling down the stairs, along with Kukai. Then all I saw was darkness.

* * *

Kukai groaned as he sat up. "Etto… gomen ne, Haru-chan…" he mumbled. When he didn't hear a reply from her, he looked down.

Haruko was lying on the floor with swirly eyes. Ah crap. He killed her.

Kukai shook Haruko. "Neh… Haru-chan…wake up…"

Nothing.

Kukai said and looked at her. Daichi floated beside him. "You knocked her out…"

"I know." Kukai said. Something started moving out of Haruko's bag. Tsuki came out with swirly eyes like her owner, however; she turned back to normal a few seconds after.

Tsuki looked at Haruko and back at Kukai. "Baka! You hurt Haruko!!!"

"Sorry…" Kukai mumbled and looked at Haruko who was sleeping on his lap. He blushed.

"Well do just sit their looking at her! Bring her to the nurse's office!" Tsuki commanded.

Kukai nodded and picked up Haruko bridal style. He quickly stood up and walked to the nurse's.

* * *

Kukai knocked the door. "Ano… hello?" he asked. The door opened to reveal the school nurse looking like she was in a hurry.

"Huh? Oh hi!" she looked at Haruko. "Did she faint? Okay! Set her down on one of the beds there and help her. If you need medical stuff, they're in the cabinet near the desk. I have to go now, so good luck!" she quickly said and scurried off.

Kukai sweatdropped. "Guess I have to stay with you then…" he mumbled. He looked at Haruko's face again. "Not like I hate it…"

He walked through the door and set her down on one of the beds. He looked at her to see if there were any injuries on her. "I don't think she's hurt…"

Tsuki hit Kukai on the head. "Baka. Look more carefully. You made her sprain her ankle."

Kukai looked at Haruko's feet, which were a bit discolored. He panicked. "Wh-what should I do?"

"Make a cast! Don't you know how to take care of a sprained ankle?!" Tsuki yelled.

Kukai quickly ran to the cabinet and grabbed some bandages. He unrolled a couple meters.

"Is this enough?" Daichi asked.

"No! That's too much!"

"Ah! Okay…" Kukai said and began rerolling the bandages, not knowing that some of them were around his foot. When Kukai was only half way done, he fell when he tugged the bandages, making his foot lift up and losing his balance.

Tsuki sweatdropped when he and Daichi were now tangled in the bandage mess. "Wow their idiots…" she sighed.

* * *

After minutes of untangling, yelling, and struggling, Tsuki, Kukai and Daichi were able to fix Haruko's ankle.

"Finally…" Tsuki mumbled and floated next to Daichi. Kukai sighed and relief and laid his head on the side of Haruko's bed.

After a few minutes of silence, Kukai stared at Haruko while she was still sleeping. "…so… you like her?" Tsuki asked, trying to make a conversation.

Kukai turned pink. "Yeah…so?"

"So why do you like her?"

"What are you? Her mother?" Kukai asked, wondering about all these questions. He stood up.

"No. I'm just curious…"

"Well… I don't know why, but I always feel nervous around her and my heart starts beating like crazy…" Kukai confessed.

"Ah….so you don't like her… you _love_ her." Tsuki teased. Kukai turned away.

"So what if I do? Are you gonna make me stay away from her?"

"Why would I do that? I wouldn't have anyone to tease!" Tsuki smiled.

"You're like Ikuto…" Kukai mumbled. Kukai felt a little angry as he said the black cat's name.

"Oho… jealous are we?"

Kukai glared at her. "Shut up! I don't like that guy! I hate how he always teases Haruko. It's so frustrating. I just- I just…"

Kukai bent over to Haruko so he was close to her face. His hands were at the side of her shoulders. "I don't want her to like him… I want her to be mine…" Kukai said. He didn't notice, but he was drawing closer to Haruko's mouth and was about to close the gap, when he stopped himself. He backed away.

"What was I doing?" he asked. "I can't steal her first kiss… I have to wait until she's okay with it…" He glanced at Haruko. "I hope I'll be able to control myself though until then…"

**

* * *

(Haruko's POV)**

I woke up, feeling a slightly different weight on my stomach. I looked down and see Kukai's arm around my waist. His head was resting slightly above his arms. He shifted a little. "…Haruko…" he mumbled.

I blushed and tried to let go of his grip. What the hell?!?! Is he dreaming about me?!?

"Yes, yes he is.." Tsuki said. "Kukai fell asleep after watching over you." I looked down.

"Etto… really…?" I felt my cheeks turn a light shade of pink. When I shifted my legs, I felt a sudden pain from my ankle.

"Oh yeah. He accidentally sprained your ankle when he jumped you."

Kukai moved around a bit before getting up. He rubbed his eye tiredly. "Ehh…. Haruko-chan… you're awake…"

"Yeah… can you please get off of me?" I sweatdropped. Kukai snapped out of his drowsiness.

"Ack! Sorry Haru-chan!" he yelled and stood up. I moved my body so I could sit on the side of the bed.

"Ah right, how's your ankle? Can you walk?" Kukai asked. I shrugged my shoulders and got up.

When I took the first step, my leg felt all wobbly and I fell back. Thankfully the bed was there and I landed on the soft mattress. Kukai smiled and kneeled down, his back facing me. "Get on."

"W-what?"

"I said get on. You have to get to your house somehow, don't you?"

"O-okay…" I shyly said and got on his back. He stood up and walked outside.

* * *

It was silent as we walked since Tsuki doesn't try killing Daichi anymore. I started getting really nervous as people walking by were staring at us. "Ano… K-kukai…?" Crap! Why am I stuttering?!

"Ah?"

"You can stop carrying me now. I'm alright." I reassured. He only shook his head.

"No. Your ankle needs to rest until it heals."

"But aren't I heavy?"

"No. You're actually really light."

"But-"

"Stop making excuses Haru-chan! It's alright. Besides," he faced me with a smile. "I don't mind."

I felt my cheeks go hot. I nodded and buried my head onto his neck. Why is he making me so easily nervous?

"Oh my god Haru-chan!!! You still don't get it?!?!!?!" Tsuki yelled at me. When she was about to hit me, Daichi grabbed her arm.

"Hey! You shouldn't do that to your master!"

"Why are you talking like that little prince chara? I would so hit you right now but I did respect you."

Daichi smirked in triumph. He looked at her confusingly as Tsuki got out a giant shuriken.

"I said _did respect,_ didn't I?" Tsuki smirked evilly and got out more weapons. Daichi turned pale and began flying around Kukai and me to run away from Tsuki.

"HELP!!!!" Daichi yelled. Tsuki laughed.

"THAT'S RIGHT YOU LITTLE PEASANT!!!!! RUN IN FEAR BEFORE THE ALMIGHTY KICKASS NINJA KICKS YOUR ASS!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! MWAHAHAHAA!!!!!" Tsuki laughed maniacally. She abruptly stopped, but Daichi was still running in circles. "Oh my god… I'm starting to act like the little prince chara…. oh well! Daichi! You better start running again!"

And with that, Tsuki began chasing Daichi again when he was stopping for a rest. I giggled at little at their little chase. As I continued watching the charas, Kukai spoke up.

"Neh. Haruko. We're here." I looked up. My apartment's door was right in front of us.

"Ah! That's great. Hold on. Let me get the key." I said and jumped off his back, forgetting that me ankle was swollen. When I landed on my feet, pain shot from my leg and I fell back.

"Ah Haruko!" Kukai yelled and grabbed me by the waist. We looked at each other with wide eyes.

'_He's so close…'_

Kukai snapped out of his daze and shook his head. He helped me stand up a little. "You should be careful. I can't believe you forgot about your swollen ankle."

I forced out a little laugh. "Uh…yeah…"

I got out my key from my pocket and opened the door. Kukai set me down on the couch. "You stay here and I'll get some ice to make the swelling go away."

"While you're at it, can you get me my sword in Haruko's room? I forgot to bring it to kill any more boys." Tsuki said in a noncaring voice. Daichi and Kukai sweatdropped.

"Lazy chara…" Daichi muttered in anger. Kukai silently nodded. After getting the ice, Kukai went to my room to get Tsuki's sword. There was a yell. "Kukai?"

He didn't reply. Instead, there was a loud crash. "Kukai?" I asked again and began limping to my room, holding onto things for support.

"Kukai are you alri-" I stopped my sentence when I saw Ikuto with his chara change. "How'd you get here?!?"

"You shouldn't have left you're balcony door open for the whole day. A burglar might've stolen all your stuff." Ikuto smirked.

"Yeah. Too bad a black cat came here instead.." Kukai muttered. Ikuto looked down and saw my ankle covered in bandages.

"You got hurt Birdy-chan?"

"Yeah. Because of Kukai." Tsuki glared. Ikuto frowned at me but it changed into a smirk when he looked at Kukai.

"Eh? And I thought you loved her, but instead you made her get hurt? I'm shocked soccer boy."

"I do love her!" Kukai yelled. He blushed. "I mean, I like her."

Ikuto walked over to where I was standing and draped his arms around me. "You don't love her? I feel sort of disappointed Kukai. I thought you were passed the crush stage and onto the part where you can't control yourself." His lips were on the crook of my neck. "Like how I am right now…"

I squeaked in discomfort as Ikuto was near my neck. I repeated his last few sentences in my head.

Wait a minute… when he means by not controlling himself… does that mean…

I snapped out of my thoughts and struggled to get out of Ikuto's arms. "Wait! What do you mean passed the crush stage like you?!?! And you can control yourself, but you're too much of a perverted cospl- "

Ikuto covered my mouth with his hand and pushed me onto the floor. He hovered over me with his hand still covering my mouth. He removed his hand and got really close to my face. "I recommend you to stop calling me what you were about to say or else."

I gulped. "O-or else what?" I managed to say.

Ikuto got closer to me; our lips were only millimeters away. "Do you really want to know?"

Ikuto smirked and was about to lean closer when a foot unexpectedly kicked Ikuto off me. He rolled across the floor and sat up, wiping his cheek to rub away a nonexistent bruise. Ikuto glared at Kukai who was just helping me up.

"Why did you do that?" Ikuto asked as he stood up.

Kukai made me sit on my bed. He glared at Ikuto. "To stop you from kissing her!"

The charas looked at the two boys quarrel. Tsuki glared at Yoru. "YOU IDIOTIC CHARA!!!!! HOW DARE YOUR OWNER TRIES TO KISS HARUKO!!!!!!" she yelled as she threw random stuff at him.

"NYA! DON'T BLAME ME!!! BLAME IKUT- NYA!!!!!!!!" Yoru yelled as he dodged a giant pencil. Tsuki grabbed other heavy stuff. "IKUTO!! CAN WE GO?!?!?! NYA?"

Ikuto sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "Fine." Ikuto walked over to my bed and held my face. "See you later," his cat ears and tails popped out as he pecked my cheek. "Haruko-chan."

And with that, he jumped out of my room and out the balcony. Kukai quickly locked the glass door as soon as Ikuto left. I sat there, stunned.

Kukai looked even more pissed when he saw my red face. He looked at me. "Haruko…?"

I snapped out of my daze and looked at him. "Huh? Nani?"

Kukai hesitated a little. "…do…do you like that black cat?"

"What??" I couldn't believe my ears. "Of course I don't! Why?"

He looked down. "I don't know…"

It sounded like he was hiding something.

"Kukai… are you-"

"Ack! It's 5:30?!?!? I forgot I have practice in 15 minutes! You baka!!!!" Kukai yelled at himself. He quickly hugged me and quickly kissed my forehead. He ran to the door. "See you Haru-chan!! I hope your ankle gets better!!"

After he left, I touched my forehead. "D-did he just kiss me…?"

"Haha! And you also got kissed by Ikuto on the cheek!" Tsuki laughed. I lied on my bed with a little blush.

"Etto….what's wrong with me every time I'm with those two…?" I sighed.

**

* * *

Shadow: And done!! Yatta! Another finished chapter!**

**Tsuki: And a long one too!**

**Shadow: I know right? I think I could've finished on Halloween…**

**Amu: But?**

**Shadow: -hand behind her head with a sweatdrop- I was watching the episodes of Death Note that had Near…**

**Everyone: -giant sweatdrop-**

**Pepe and Yaya: Wahh!!! Don't you love us Shadow?!?**

**Shadow: I do! But… I like how Near plays with his dice! So Kawaii!! xD**

**Everyone: But-**

**Shadow: Oi! I'm not going to waste more time about this. We just got off the main subject! I like Death Note and Shugo Chara! Deal with it! Now all of you do the ending or else I'll make this box of donuts explode!! –holds up those donuts from ep. 53-**

**Everyone: Don't do that! –nervously smiling- Uh… we'll see you next time! – looking at Shadow with puppy eyes while holding out their hands- Donut?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tsuki: ..uh… Shadow? Why are you sitting like Near?**

**Shadow: -pointing at Tsuki- Hey! I thought I always do the first line! You ass! –throws a die at her-**

**Ikuto: Oh my god… did you watch Death Note again? **

**Shadow: Maybe… ¬_¬ wait… o.O -rolling on the floor laughing- Oh my god! You sound like a girl when you said that!!! XD**

**Haruko: You got a point there… -puts a hand on her hip-**

**Shadow: Haruko! You're alive!!!!! Yatta!!!! xD –glomps Haru-chan-**

**Haruko: What the f- -falls down-**

**Yaya: Eh? Who called Yaya-chan?**

**Shadow: No! I said Yatta!! Not you!**

**Shadow and Yaya: -quarreling-**

**Everyone: -sighs and sweatdrops-**

* * *

The next day, my ankle still throbbed a little, but I was able to limp without any help from anything. "Neh~ Haruko. Are you sure you'll be fine?" Tsuki asked me. "You can always let Kukai carry you around~"

I turned pink a little. I turned away from Tsuki as I put on my messenger bag. "What the hell?! Why would I want him to do that? Anyway, I'll be alright."

"If you say so!" Tsuki smiled and went in my bag. I sighed and limped out the door.

* * *

At school, I bumped into Kukai. "Eh? Haruko?! Are you alright? Are you able to walk okay?" he asked too fast.

"Kukai! Slow down! I'm fine." I smiled. Kukai smiled back and then blushed.

"Ah! About yesterday…" he bowed down a little. "I'm really sorry about kissing you like that! I didn't know what I was thinking! Sorry sempai!!"

I blinked. People blinked and stared. I had a nervous smile on and pet Kukai on the head.

"It's alright. There's nothing to worry about. And why are you calling me sempai? It's Haruko!" I said. I bent down next to him. "And.. uh… could you get up..? People are staring…"

Kukai blushed again and stood up straight. "Sorry!"

Kukai's friend came up to him. "Kukai kissed sempai? And you lied to me about you people going out! How cruel!" he teared up while biting onto a napkin.

"I told you we're not together!" Kukai yelled. He turned away with a little blush. "Atleast.. not yet…"

"So you did lie!! You cruel, lying person!!!" His friend yelled and started bawling into his napkin. Kukai growled and started chasing his now laughing friend.

I giggled as Kukai was able to tackle him and give him a headlock. His friend was still laughing even though he was in pain.

* * *

I sighed as I continued taking notes as my language arts teacher was talking. Time to time, I dozed off at her and drew picture on the margins of my notebook. I drew funny little comics about the charas and Embryo.

Good thing I was in the back of the class, or I might've gotten into big trouble. I looked up, wondering why I suddenly felt a bad atmosphere above me. I sweatdropped in fear as my teacher was right in front of me with an anime vein.

* * *

I groaned as I was sweeping the front yard after school. A few students were walking by, ignoring my misery. I glared at Tsuki, who was basking in the warm sun. "Hey… can't you help me just a little bit?"

Tsuki wasn't saying anything, but then I heard her snoring and a nose bubble also grew. I sweatdropped and continued my sweeping.

When I was done sweeping, it was dusk and I decided to walk around the city. I was somewhat surprised that I didn't see Hiro these past few days. I wonder where he is…

* * *

I sighed as I leaned on a bench in the park. Tsuki came out and rested on my shoulder.

I looked all around me. There weren't that much people. A few kids were playing near the fountain and their parents watched them. I looked at them with a little jealousy.

Their parents were watching over them with care. And not one child was sad.

I quickly shook my head. _'No. I shouldn't think like that. Besides..' _I looked at the sky and then closed my eyes. _'I can't go back and try to change it all. Once something is done, you can't turn it back…'_

Tsuki looked at me with a worried look.

* * *

I felt someone shake me. I awoke from my nap. Tsuki was starting to wake up too. It was now night time. "Hey. Birdy-chan. You fell asleep."

I looked up to see Ikuto. "Eh? Ikuto? What are you doing here?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"I just happen to be walking by and I saw you sleeping." He smirked. "You know, you looked really cute when you were asleep."

I blushed and looked away. I saw something shining in the moonlight. It was the Dumpty key! It was hanging on a chain that was on Ikuto's violin case.

I instantly grabbed it. "So this is the Dumpty key…" I murmured to myself. It looked so pretty.

Ikuto pulled it away from me. He held it up. "Yeah. You know, it's supposed to help us get the Embryo. Along with the help of the Humpty lock."

"What happens when you open the lock?" I asked. He looked up at the sky.

"Who knows?" he said. I remembered his violin.

"Ah! You brought your violin today!" I cheerfully clapped. I got up and hopped on one foot over to him. "Can you play?" I begged, also having puppy eyes.

"You shouldn't jump when you still have an injured ankle. And why do you want to hear me play? It's just a violin." Ikuto stated. I shrugged.

"I never really heard a violin in person. Last time I heard it was from that Black Diamonds CD. Even though it turned Tsuki into an X egg…" I looked over to her, who was just relaxing on the bench. She wasn't even planning to attack Yoru.

Ikuto blinked in surprise but then sighed. "Fine." He opened his case and got out his violin. "But you have to sing along if you want to hear me play."

He positioned his instrument as I looked at him in shock. "What!?!?!"

"You heard me. I decided that this is the thing you have to do for me. So sing." He said and began to play even if I wasn't ready. My eyes widened as I recognized the sound.

"Soshite kono sora akaku somete  
Mata kuru toki kono mi de susumu dake

Sure chigatte iku hito mo magire nakushita mono mo  
Itsuka wa kieyuku toki  
Atsuku yurugasu tsuyosa hakanaku yureru yowasa  
Shosen onaji mirai

Sonna nichijou kouka wo tokashi arawareru hi kureru sekai

Kaze no nabikase sen wo hiite nagareru you na kamisaki teki wo sasu  
Furikitta omoi minagiru yume  
Subete wa ima kono te de shimei hatashite yuku dake

Mata hi ga hitotsu otosare sotto doko ka de kieta  
Genjitsu kawarenu hibi  
Dakedo tashikani kanjiru kimi no nukumori kodou  
Kore mo shinjitsu da to

Soshite kurenai koujin wo maki yuuhi wo sei ni ima hajimaru saa  
Naze takanaru kokoro ni mayoi tomadoi kanjiru no  
Hayaku itazura ni abare dasu itami kowashite

Sora ni nijinda yaketa kumo wa uchi ni himeta negai ga kogashiteru  
Tameratta hitomi ukabu namida demo ashita no chikara ni kaete

Subete sasagete maiorita chi sareru yaiba hitotsu de yami wo kiru  
Itsudatte mune no oku no hikari matatakasete  
Kono mi de shimei hatashite yuku made-"

When I was about to finish the song, a cloth covered my mouth and a strong arm held me. I struggled to get out of the mysterious person's grip, but they were too strong. I looked at Ikuto for help.

He just looked back with no emotion. He started putting back his violin.

I was able to take the cloth away from my mouth. "Ikuto! Help!!" I yelled. Tsuki rushed to me but she got trapped in a special box by another person.

The person who grabbed me put the cloth around my mouth again. "Nice going Ikuto. Easter will finally get the Embryo because of you."

My eyes widened as I still struggled._ 'Ikuto works for Easter?!'_

I looked at Ikuto and Yoru. Ikuto's bangs were covering his eyes and Yoru just looked away. I heard Tsuki still struggling to get out of the box she was kept in.

I looked under the bench and saw Koneko-san worryingly looking at us. I think he heard me sang somewhere and wanted to listen.

I bit the guy's hand to make him let go of me. "Koneko-san!!! Go find Kukai and the other! Hurry!!!!" I yelled. Koneko-san still stood there, scared of what was happening.

"Why you little-!" another guy tried to capture me again but I jumped back. Unfortunately, I landed on my sprained ankle and fell down in pain. I struggled to get up. "Koneko-san, HURRY!!!" I yelled.

He nodded and swiftly ran away, dodging the other kidnappers that were trying to stop him.

A big guy covered my mouth again and began to tie my wrists and feet together. I tried to still get away, but I was too weak to do it.

I tried to look at Ikuto for one last hope for help, but he was still just looking at me being tied up. _'Ikuto…'_ I pleaded.

I thought I saw another person behind him. My eyes widened as he looked at me with a sinister smile. A chara who had glasses and black wings stood on his shoulder.

I tried getting up to make sure I wasn't seeing things. I wasn't. _'Hir-!'_

A big amount of pressure was on my neck and the next thing I knew, I was in total darkness as I landed on the ground with a thud.

**

* * *

Shadow: Haha! Cliffy!!**

**Utau: Why am I here now?**

**Shadow: Cuz the other peoples have to get ready for the next chapter.**

**Utau: O…kay…?**

**Shadow: Oh yeah! The song that Haruko sang is called Hishoku no Sora. It's by Mami Kawada! Man I love that song! ^-^**

**Iru: What does this song have to do with this idiotic story?**

**Shadow: Idio- -anime vein and holding Iru by the wing- Well, it's my story and if you call it idiotic again, I will drown you in a pot of boiling oil. –evil grin-**

**Iru and Eru: O.o –totally pale-**

**Shadow: -tosses Iru aside- Anyway, in a way, I think the lyrics fit a little bit in the story. Just see the English lyrics in one of the music videos in Youtube and you might understand... or not…**

**Utau and Shadow: Anyway, we'll see you next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Shadow: Whoo!! Chatper 17 is here!**

**Eru: We're still here again?**

**Shadow: Yup. And don't worry. You three will even be in this chapter too. Maybe the next…. Idk**

**Utau: Okay…**

**Everyone: …**

**Shadow: WHAT THE HELLS WITH THE DOT DOT DOTS!?!?!?! **

**Everyone: …**

**Shadow: GAH!!!!!!!!! .  
**

* * *

I groggily woke up. My ankle felt worse than ever. _'What happened?'_ I asked myself and noticed I couldn't sit up properly.

I realized my hands and feet were still tied up. "Oh right… I got kidnapped by a bunch of buttholes…"

I looked around. I was in some room. It was pretty blunt, grey walls, grey floor, a giant window on one side, and a camera right in front of- wait a minute…

"Oi! Where am I?" I asked the camera.

"You're in one of Easter's abandoned building." A voice said from somewhere. I looked around.

"Oi. It'd be polite if I talked to your face than the air." I said as I leaned against the wall.

"Very well."

The door opened and 4 people came in. I couldn't see 1 because the others were blocking him. "Now, what do you want from me?"

"We want the Embryo." One spoke. I recognized the person as the guy who I bit.

"Well, how would you know I have it?"

"Because you have that mark on your arm."

"It's just a birthmark. Like it can make me the Embryo."

"Look. Just tell us how we can get the Embryo from you." Another one said impatiently.

I gave them a smug look and turned away from them. "Hmph. You all can just kiss my ass. Like I'd ever tell you anything."

The 3 in front growled. The one that I couldn't see spoke up. "Now, now. Don't try to kill her. She is the Embryo, and my imouto-san."

My eyes widened as I turned back to see Hiro walked in front of me with his stupid smirk glued to his face. I glared. "You work for Easter oni- Hiro?" I stopped myself before I could say onii-san. He no longer is one to me in my book.

"Yes. I do. Surprised?" he asked as he bent down and put a hand on my head. I quickly moved away.

"Don't touch me." I growled. He stood up. "How did you know I was your sister? Why did you come here?"

"Don't you ask a lot of questions Haruko." I flinched. "You know, it wasn't really that hard knowing if it was you or not. I could tell by how you act and by the sound of your voice. And I came here to look for the Embryo. I never knew my own sister would even have it. You were always so weak. "

I glared. "-But we know now you're the Embryo thanks to Ikuto."

My glare became even harder, but I also felt like I was about to cry. Ikuto didn't even try to help me last night. He just looked at me like he didn't care at all.

"So. Can you tell us how we can get the Embryo from you? For your onii-chan?" Hiro asked like he was talking to a little kid.

"Tch. Like I said: like I'd ever tell you anything."

Hiro glared at me and slapped me in the face.

I smirked. "Ouch. Violent for a so called onii-chan, neh?" I looked up thoughtfully. "But now that I think about it, it's more like oni-chan, not onii-san(if you don't really get it, oni means demon or ogre. For big brother, you have two I's instead of one).

Hiro's glare got darker as I just still smirked at him. He scoffed. "Whatever. You'll have to tell us something about the Embryo sooner or later."

Hiro and his men walked out the door, leaving me in complete silence and solitude. I sighed as I lied on a futon that was set up for me. I turned my back to the camera so Hiro and the others wouldn't see my tears.

'_What should I do? Ikuto, he betrayed me. He probably won't help me get out of here since he works for Easter… my brother's an evil asshole, my ankle's still injured, and Tsuki's trapped somewhere…' _I remembered Koneko-san. _'Koneko-san. Please find Kukai and the others…'_

* * *

Somewhere, Koneko-san was still running around the city, looking for Haruko's friends for help. He spotted Amu walking by and jumped on her head. "WAHH!!!" she yelled and tried to get him off her. When she realized it was Koneko-san, she set him down. "Eh? Koneko-san? Why are you here?" she noticed him shake a little.

"Are you alright, desu?" Suu asked. Koneko-san shook his head.

"_Haruko got kidnapped!"_ he meowed out, but since he's a cat, Amu couldn't understand.

"What? Do you want food?" Amu asked. Koneko-san sweatdropped. He shook his head again. He's wasting time.

He ran a few steps and turned back to Amu. "I think he wants us to follow him." Ran said. He nodded and continued running. Amu and her charas ran to catch up to him.

They all stopped at the park. Koneko-san ran to the same bench and jumped on it. "Eh? Why are we here?"

Koneko-san tried looking for something that Haruko or Tsuki must've dropped. He spotted Tsuki's weapon pouch. He picked it up in his mouth and gave it to Amu. "What's this?"

"Ah! Those are Tsuki's weapons!" Miki shouted out.

"Why would she leave it here?" Ran wondered. Koneko-san hit his head on the bench. It's so tough being a cat…

He meowed at them. They stared at him with confusion. He grabbed Miki and put her on the ground. "Hey! What are you doing?!?!"

Koneko-san drew an H next to her. Then he looked at Amu. _"Watch."_

Koneko-san then pounced on Miki. Miki struggled. "Hey! Why are you attacking me?!?!"

She was now under his paw. Koneko-san looked at Amu, wondering if she finally understood now. "What are you doing?"

Ran seemed to have put two and two together. "Ah! What if the H stood for Haruko? And since Miki was attacked and caught under his paw…"

Amu got it too. "Haruko must've gotten kidnapped!"

Koneko-san nodded and got off Miki. Amu panicked. "This is bad… could it be Easter?"

"We should call the guardians." Miki said as she brushed herself off.

Amu nodded and got out her cellphone.

* * *

The guardians met up in Seiyo. Kukai came along too. "Is it true? Did Haruko really get kidnapped?" he asked.

Amu nodded. "Wah!!! Poor Haru-chan!!" Yaya cried.

"This must be Easter's doing." Tadase said bitterly.

"Easter must've got her because of the Embryo. What should we do?" Rima asked. Kukai glared at the ground.

"We have to get her back." Kukai finally answered.

"But how?" Amu asked. They all looked down to think.

**

* * *

(Haruko's POV)**

I looked at the ceiling boredly. It's only been about half an hour. "Haruko. We can let you out if you would give us the Embryo." Hiro spoke through the speaker.

"I won't give you crap." I said. "Besides, I don't even know how to get it either."

It was silent until I heard a crash on the other side. I smiled. "Neh. Seems Hiro-chan's getting pissed~" I teased.

It was silent again. Since I couldn't take the quiet, I decided to ask questions. "Hey. Asswipes. Where's Tsuki?"

"She's currently being locked up. Just like you." A guy spoke. "We're trying to get her to talk too. But since she's not answering us, we're making her into an X chara. She's useless anyway, so why not make her into one?"

I quickly sat up. "Leave her out of this."

"It's too late. We're already draining her energy and replacing it with an X egg's power."

I struggled to get out of the ropes. "It's no use. You can't get out." I heard Hiro say. I could feel his smirk staring at me.

I rolled over to a corner where the camera was held. "Let me go." I stated firmly to its lens.

"Like I said. It's no use. You can't get out. You're trapped." Hiro said again. I heard a loud beep through the speaker.

"Sir. The Guardians are near the gates of the building." I heard someone say. My eyes widened.

"Heh. Haruko. Looks like your little friends are trying to save you. Ikuto. Go fight the guardians."

My eyes widened when I heard a low yes. "Since when he was here?"

"He's been here. He is part of us, isn't he?"

I growled as I felt around the ropes and noticed the ones around my ankles were only tied very loose. I secretly smirked. "Look Hiro. I'm saying this once more. Let me go."

"Not until we get the Embryo." He said. I leaned back.

"Embryo this. Embryo that. Man! You are so obsessed!! It's hard to believe that our stupid parents even praised a retarded idiot like you." I said as I began to start my plan to get out of here.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"Shut up? Is that all you can do?" I smirked. Behind my back, I was secretly untying the ropes as pretended to listen to my brother call me names.

* * *

"Koneko-san! You're saying that Haruko's in here?" Ran asked as they stopped in front of an abandon building. He nodded.

"Right! Let's go!" Kukai said with determination, but there was also a hint of worry in his voice.

The guardians and Kukai were already in their character transformations. When Amu was about to take another step, a gust of wind came. "What's happening?" she asked and held her arms up so she could see.

When the wind stopped, everyone opened their eyes to see Ikuto. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase yelled.

"Hey Kiddy King." He said, but it wasn't as teasing as it would be. Ikuto looked more cold and distant than before.

Koneko-san growled at him and Yoru. _'Traitor!'_ he hissed. Yoru flinched a little but he didn't want anyone to know how he felt so he yelled back.

"Who are you calling a traitor nya? We're just doing our job!"

"Yoru. That's enough." Ikuto said. Yoru looked down. "My own heart. Unlock!" Ikuto yelled. His body glowed and then afterwards, he became Black Lynx.

He lunged toward them. Koneko-san also helped too. Tadase stopped Ikuto with his Holy Crown. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto! What have you done with Haruko?"

"She's…somewhere." He said with a smirk. He quickly dodged Kukai's attack.

"Tell us where she is!" Kukai demanded.

"If you want to find her, you have to get passed me." Ikuto said as he did a Slash Crow on Yaya's ducks.

"No!! Duckie-chans!!" Yaya fell down so she could cry.

"Hey! Yaya!" Amu scolded. She glared at Ikuto, who chuckled at Yaya's whining. "Ikuto! Why are you doing this?"

"It's my job." He said as he attacked her. She blocked his attack with her Heart Rods.

"Don't you know what you're doing will hurt Haruko?" she asked. Ikuto said nothing.

**

* * *

(Haruko's POV)**

I was now yelling at the camera. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW IT WAS LIKE FOR ME BACK THERE!! YOU NEVER WILL SINCE EVERYONE ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU WERE PERFECT!"

I heard Hiro chuckle as a few tears streamed down my face. "I always knew you were weak. You'll never-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. Inside, I was still smirking. A few more steps and I'll finally get out.

"Shut up? Is that all you can say?" Hiro said, using my line against me.

I stood up. Okay. I just have to make sure I don't land on my feet. If I do, oh crap.

"SHUT UP!!! JUST SHUT UP ABOUT EVERYTHING!!!" I yelled as jumped, trying to slam my head to the camera.

If I missed, I would have to fall on my face and try to break it again. But if I landed on my ankle, I have to wait for along time before it feels a bit better again. If only the camera wasn't so high up…

I fell on the second and third try. My voice was starting to hurt from me still yelling.

I slowly got up. _'One more time…'_ I said in my head. I jumped once again using all my strength and felt my head bang into the camera. I felt a little blood trickle down the side to my head. _'Mission accomplished.'_

I fell on my back and pretended to be unconscious. I heard the door open and people rushing to me. "Crap. She's bleeding." Hiro muttered.

A person listened carefully to my breathing. "She's just knocked out."

"But we have to do something about her wound…" another one mumbled.

"Fine. Take her out here and clean up her injury. I'll stay here and watch the monitors." Hiro commanded.

"Right." They all said. Someone picked my up and headed to a different room to take care of me.

* * *

As the people were carrying my through a hallway, one spoke. "Hey. We should untie her. Her ankles and wrists are starting to have marks."

"Fine." Said the man who was carrying me.

"Eh? The ropes on her ankles are-"

'_Now!' _I yelled in my head and opened my eyes.

"Eh? You're-" I quickly kicked the person's face once the rope around my ankles were unraveled.

I landed on my butt. "She's awake!" another one yelled. The other 3 tried to get me, but I stood up and ran for it.

My ankle still hurt, but I did my best to ignore it. I stopped in the middle on a hallway with two different exits. "Which way should I go?" I asked myself and looked back, the others catching up.

Just then, I heard a crash on the left exit, followed by a yell that sounded like Yaya's. "That way then…" I said and ran to the left exit.

I bust opened the door to see the Guardians and Kukai fighting off Ikuto. They stopped for a minute to look at me. "Haruko!"

I smiled. "The one and only!"

When Koneko-san was about to run to me, Ikuto stopped him. His back was faced to me. I glared. "Ikuto…"

I saw the side of his face have a small smirk. He looked at me. "What is it Birdy-chan? Or should I say Embryo-chan instead?"

"Don't call me that! I thought you were my friend. But instead, you turned out to be a low life backstabber. Amu was right. You always played with someone's feeling to make them think you're a good guy. But then you're actually just using them. You won't even care how they would feel in the end." I scowled.

Ikuto appeared in front of me with a cold look. I took a step back in fear.

Just then, a bang was heard inside the building. Everyone turned around to see smoke coming out the doors. A small floating figure was emerging through the smoke.

When it cleared, we all saw a chara with short white hair come out. X eggs also appeared behind her. She had black emotionless eyes. The chara was wearing a white t-shirt and black pants. Black angel wings were in the sides of her small sleeves. What made me shocked about the chara was that she had a black crescent moon clip with a big white X.

I could only say one thing. "Tsuki….?"

**

* * *

Shadow: Haha! Another evil cliffy has come to give us happy suffering!**

**Utau: That doesn't make sense… and I thought you said I was going to be in this chapter.**

**Shadow: I said or the next too, didn't I? And since I felt bored, I decided to let in some old characters in here. So let's give a give hand to Kairi and Nadeshiko!**

**Kairi and Nagehiko: Hi-**

**Ami: AND DON'T FORGET AMI-CHAN!!!!**

**Shadow: Ami? –whispers- Who let her here?**

**Everyone: -shruggs-**

**Charas: Help! –being crushed by Ami-**

**Ami: YAY! SUGOI CHARAS!! u  
**

**Shadow: Haha! I don't care who let her in! In your face Iru! That's what you get for calling me an idiot!! xD**

**Everyone: ^-^;**


	18. Chapter 18

**Shadow: And now the next chappie is here!!**

**Nagihiko: Wait, why are we still here?**

**Shadow: I'm still bored! Man you people ask that too much!**

**Kairi: Well, we're just wondering.**

**Shadow: If only I had a voodoo doll…-mumbles- I'll make one right now! –walks in a room-**

**Ami: -having a serious face- You guys should be careful not to piss off Shadow-chan…**

**Everyone: O. o –thinking- Since when does Ami talk like that?!!?!?**

**Ami: -sees Musashi and has a cute face on again- YAY!!! SUGOI CHARA!!! –glomps-**

* * *

We all stared at the new Tsuki. She floated toward me. "Tsuki. What did they do to you?"

"They gave me more power. And now you will have it too." She said emotionlessly. "Unlock your heart, Haruko."

Suddenly, my body glowed a dark color. "Wha-what's happening?!" Amu asked as she watched me transform.

A black shirt with only one sleeve appeared on me. So did black pants. The moon choker wasn't its normal color, it was now pitch black. A fishnet arm warmer was on the arm without a sleeve. The cloth that was around my forehead was now grey. I no longer held any weapons; instead, I now had black angel wings on my back. Finally, Tsuki's new clip appeared on my bangs too.

"Chara Nari: Silent Night!" We both said. I felt like I was being overcome by all the X energy inside of me. Then all I saw was black.

* * *

Everyone was amazed when they saw Haruko's new transformation. Kukai ran to her. "Haruko! Are you alright?"

She didn't say anything but just held up a hand. "Black Stars!" she yelled. Dark stars came out of her hands and hit Kukai.

He flew back. Amu and Tadase came to help him up. "What's wrong with her?" Amu asked as she stared at Haruko who just stayed in place.

"She's being possessed by the X energy." Tadase answered. Kukai stood up.

"How do we stop her?" Kukai asked.

"I don't think we ca-"

"WE HAVE TO!" Kukai yelled. The guardians flinched. They were silent until Kukai growled.

He grabbed Haruko. "Haruko! Snap out of it! You're being controlled! Undo the transformation!"

Haruko glared. "Let go of me!" she yelled and punched him in the face.

Someone chuckled in the shadows. Everyone but Haruko turned around to look who it was. Hiro stepped out. "For once, my little imouto is actually useful."

"Your Hiro, Haruko's older brother, aren't you?" Kukai snarled.

Hiro chuckled. "So what if I am?"

"What have you done to Haruko?!" Amu yelled.

"Nothing much. We just added some X energy Tsuki. That's all." He smirked. "I never thought they would actually transform though. But now I guess Haruko's Easter's puppet now."

Everyone looked at Haruko. She had grey empty eyes, and an emotionless face. "Haru-chan…" Yaya murmured.

Haruko's eyes got a little narrower and held up her hand again. "Black stars!"

Everyone tried to dodge. "Haruko! Stop! We don't want to fight you!" Amu said.

Hiro laughed. "It's no use guardians! The only way you can stop her is to fight back. Haruko! Ikuto! Get rid of them."

Ikuto looked at Haruko as she just attacked the guardians again. The X eggs seemed to have also helped her. _"Let's go, Ikuto!"_ Yoru said. Ikuto nodded and charged at Kukai.

Kukai blocked his attack. "Ikuto. Why aren't you helping us? Why aren't you helping Haruko?"

"Why should I? I don't care about her." He said. Kukai glared angrily at him and grabbed his collar.

"You lying baka! I know you care for her! If you didn't, you would have handed over her to Easter a long time ago. So help us stop her!"

Ikuto smirked and kicked Kukai. "Like I would help you. I'm your enemy, remember? And now…" he looked at Haruko. "…so is Haruko."

Haruko jumped in the air. X eggs followed her. "Get them." She commanded the eggs. They all obeyed and started charging toward everyone, including Hiro and his men.

"Oi! Haruko you idiot! What do you think you're doing?!? You're supposed to attack them!" Hiro shouted. She looked at him.

"I listen to no one, that also means you."

"Tch. About time you should learn your lesson." Hiro turned to his chara. "Kazuki!"

"Right." He said.

"My own heart, unlock!" Hiro and Kazuki yelled. Afterwards, Hiro became Devil's Knight.

Hiro now had black devil wings and wore glasses exactly like Kazuki. He had a black sleeveless turtleneck that had blood-like splatters near the bottom edge. Metal armguards with a skull on the bottom right corners were on him as well. Hiro's black pants were ripped at the knees and had a few belts around the legs (sorta like Ikuto's pants for his uniform but the belts are red). In his hand, Hiro carried a giant scythe.

"Get ready Haruko." Hiro said as he flew in the sky also. He held out his scythe. "Hell's Flames!"

Fire was shot at Haruko. She got hit.

"Haruko!" Everyone yelled, even a small grunt was heard from Ikuto.

Haruko looked at her smirking brother, grasping her shoulder but not even feeling the sting. She glared and held her hand in the air. A dark glowing staff appeared in her hand. Haruko shouted out, "Meteor Shower!"

The staff shot out shining dark beams at Hiro. He just smirked and was able to dodge all of them. He suddenly vanished from Haruko's sight. She carefully looked around.

Suddenly, Hiro appeared behind her. Haruko's eyes widened. "You're too slow." He whispered and held his hand near her back. "Devil's Curse!"

A dark energy shot out of his hand and strike Haruko. She fell, looking at Hiro who was smirking above her. She had a blank still on her face even if she was falling thousands of feet from the air.

"Haruko!" Kukai yelled.

Suddenly, someone caught her before she hit the ground. It was Ikuto!

"Ikuto…saved Haruko?" Rima asked. Haruko looked up at his worried gaze.

"IKUTO! What were you doing?" Hiro roared.

He set Haruko down and looked at him. "Did you blind yourself with anger and forgot that she's the Embryo?"

Hiro scratched his cheek. "I guess I did." He sighed. "Well, if I can't destroy her," he pointed his scythe toward the guardians. "I guess I have to annihilate them."

"Devil's Curse!"

Haruko's eyes changed back to its color for a second. When she saw her friends were about to get hit, she quickly stood in front of them. "Dark Barrier!"

A strong shadowy wall appeared and blocked Hiro's attack. When the barrier ceased, Haruko fell on her knees and clutched her head in pain.

* * *

"_Huh…where am I?"I asked myself. I was surrounded by darkness._

"_Haruko." Someone said. I looked around but saw nothing._

"_Who's there?"_

"_Haruko. It's me."_

"_Tsuki?" I wondered. A bright light was in front of me, then Tsuki emerged from the light._

"_Yeah. It's me."_

"_Tsuki. Where are we? Where's everyone?"_

"_They're fighting you and Hiro."_

"_Oh- wait. Me?"_

"_Yeah. Our bodies are currently being controlled by the X energy that Hiro forced me to have. Hiro attacked you and then was about to hurt everyone else when you stopped the attack by yourself. But the X energy still has power over your body. Haruko. You have to get out of your transformation."_

"_I don't think I can…I'm too weak…" I whimpered doubtfully._

"_Haruko! You have a strong spirit inside of you. Remember that. You can stop your brother." Tsuki said. She smiled. "Now… open your eyes and save your friends. What are you waiting for?" _

* * *

My eyes widened as I snapped back into reality. I felt all the pain Hiro and the X energy had done to me.

"Haruko!" Kukai yelled and kneeled near me. "Are you alright?"

I still held my head as the X energy was trying to take over again. The X eggs' aura turned darker as the others were still fighting them. That made me yell out more in pain. I heard Tsuki grimace too.

"What's wrong with her and the eggs?" Amu asked.

"I think they're trying to make Haruko take up more energy from them." Tadase said.

"GET OUT OF ME!" I yelled. My transformation disappeared and Tsuki, still in her X form, appeared in my hands. She was knocked out.

The eggs had angry marks on them and surrounded me, trying to put me back to my previous self.

"Ah! Haruko!" everyone yelled. Just then, a glowing bright light appeared.

"Chara nari: Seraphic Charm!" Utau and Eru said.

"Utau!" Amu said. "How did you find us?"

"A guy with really long hair said that you were in trouble." She said (guess who?; D).

"Wha-"

"Utau! Can you purify all those X eggs before they can turn into-"

Crack.

"Too late." Rima said. All the X eggs were turned into X charas.

"Useless, useless…" they chanted. Suddenly, they joined all together to create a giant X chara with me on the top of its head.

"Shit… Tsuki… I can't stay…awake… it hurts too much…" I whispered before collapsing.

"Utau! Can you purify that thing?" Kukai asked as he was looking at my unconscious figure.

"I'll try." She said and lifted her arms.

"Useless!" the giant chara yelled and dark purple energy beams flared at everyone. Hiro tsked.

"Stupid x charas…" he grumbled. "Oi! Why don't you little things go back to your little eggs?"

It turned at him with an evil creepy smile. "Useless!"

Hiro dodged all its attacks. "Crap." He cursed. "I guess there's no use for you now then…" He held his scythe. "Devil's Ultimate Curse!"

That blast made the X chara to split into the ordinary charas. Luckily, Hiro only hit the body so Haruko was still safe.

"Utau! Now!" Amu shouted.

"Angelic Cradle!" she said and them all the charas, including Tsuki, were purified.

**

* * *

(During the purification)**

_I awakened in a bright place where there were stars all around me. Tsuki was right next to me in her usual self. "Tsuki! You're all right!" I said joyfully._

_She nodded. "Yup! But now…" her egg appeared. She gave me a sad smile. "I have to go now."_

_My eyes widened. "Does that mean-?"_

_She nodded. "Yes. It's almost time to make your wish."_

_I shook my head. "No. You can't turn to the Embryo now. You didn't even tell me much more about it and how I can even make the wish."_

"_I'm sorry Haruko. I have to go now. Bye." She said and went in her egg. The two halves closed shut and then was placed on my hands._

"_Tsuki…" I whispered._

* * *

"Haruko!" I heard Kukai and Ikuto yell. I opened my eyes and realized I was falling in the air again; purified eggs were soaring all around me.

Ikuto soared into the sky, trying to grab me. My eyes widened as I looked at his face that was full of fear. _'Ikuto…'_

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms caught me, but it wasn't Ikuto. I looked up. Kukai gave me a relieved smile. "Neh. Haruko. Daijoubu?"

I looked at him with my mouth opened a little. "Ah..hai.."

He turned to Ikuto, who came back down, with a glare. Kukai came down and his board disappeared once his feet touched the floor. "Ikuto. I won't hold back any longer." He said and held me closer.

Ikuto looked puzzled, but then smiled. "We'll see what happens, soccer boy." And with that, he leaped away, leaving everyone but Kukai confused.

"What's he talking about Kukai?" I asked him. He shook his head and set me down.

"It's nothing." He said.

"Ah! Look! The Embryo's here already!" Yaya yelled. We all looked up and saw a shining bright egg disappear from our sight.

I quickly looked at my hands, thinking I still had Tsuki's egg. I didn't. I looked back up in the sky. _'Tsuki… you really did go…'_

"Ah. Right! Hiro and his men left during the eggs were being purified. What happened to Tsuki?" Kukai asked me. I looked down.

"Tsuki… she went back inside her egg…" I said softly. Everyone looked down sadly, knowing that the glowing egg was her. But then Kukai smiled and patted me on the shoulder.

"It's alright Haruko! She'll come back to you one day." He comforted. I nodded and gave a little smile. He smiled back and startled me by carrying me on his back.

I blushed. "Ku-kukai! What the hell?!"

"I thought you should be tired after today so I'm doing this so you wouldn't be any more exhausted." He smiled.

I pounded on his back. "No! I'm alright! Let me go!"

"No thanks!" Kukai turned to the others. "Neh. Minna, let's go!" he said and march to my house with me still hitting him. The others gave a little sweatdrop, but still followed him, where he was going to drop me off.

* * *

"See you later Haru-chan!" Yaya exclaimed as she and the others waved goodbye.

I smiled and waved back. "Same here!"

As they closed the door, my cheerful smile became a depressed one. It was now totally silent without Tsuki. I slowly walked to my room and lied on my bed. I looked up at my ceiling and looked at the fake glowing stars that were up there. Eventually I fell asleep, not knowing a radiant floating egg was outside my window watching me and then floating away.

**

* * *

**

**Announcement: I'm going to make a new series-like thing for Unlock Me From This Cage, meaning I'm going to make a new story for it, called Broken Wings, A Broken Heart. I wouldn't really call it a sequel since nothing's going to change a lot... anyway, I hope you look forward to it!**

**Shadow: Hwaaaa…. I finished another chapter.**

**Kukai: Man! It's about time we got back here! I'm so tired…**

**Shadow: Now you feel my pain…**

**Haruko: Gah… my ankle still hurts… stupid **_**Kukai**_**! –glares-**

**Kukai: Heheh…gomen… -holds up hands-**

**Shadow: Wow. I gotta say. That's pretty harsh even when Kukai did all those things to protect you!**

**Kukai and Haruko: -blushes- Shut up! //**

**Ikuto: -slings an arm around Haruko- Neh~ Birdy-chan. What do you see in this guy? Aren't I much better?**

**Haruko: Ikuto?!!?! WTF?!!?! –struggles-**

**Everyone: -starts yelling and stuff-**

**Shadow: -_-++ STFU!!!!!! I GOT A VOODOO DOLL AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!!!!! –holds out a needle and the doll-**

**Everyone: O.O**

**Shadow: Yeah… that's right… fear me. –thinks- Haha! They're all idiots. It's actually a fake. xD**


	19. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Shadow:…err…yo readers…um….if you guys are wondering why Unlock Me From This Cage isn't having anymore chapters…is well…it's because I made a new series for it… -gets smacked by Haruko-**

**Haruko: You really should've made this announcement AFTER you published the series. Baka. Baka. Baka. –keeps hitting Shadow:**

**Shadow: Itai itai ITAI!!! I know damn it! Stop hitting me! -sighs but gets smacked one more time- -.-+ Anyway…yes. I made a new series for Unlock Me From This Cage. I am very sorry that I am very late-**

**Haruko: Talk about 3 months late!**

**Shadow: Yes…I know… sorry to you all for not informing you sooner…I should have known there was a chance that this might happen. Watashi baka desu. Dx Gomenasai for making you all miss the rest of the story. Please forgive me. –bows- **

**The new series is called Broken Wings, A Broken Heart. I'm very sorry for not telling you people soon. I didn't think ahead. Sorry!! Dx**


End file.
